Oublier tes yeux
by Lexou
Summary: Dans un Univers que vous ne connaîssaez que trop bien. L'histoire d'amour la plus tortueuse d'un couple indétronable. Parce que oublier ce qui rayonne sonne difficile à notre mémoire aveugle.
1. Prologue

Il existe des femmes de ce Monde que l'on voit du premier regard. On les voit même en fermant les yeux. Leur souvenir nous suit comme notre ombre. Partout, inlassablement. Jamais fatigué. Dans notre mémoire, jusqu'à notre dernier soupir, la beauté est l'une des choses que l'on oublie rarement. Tout simplement parce que on aime les observer. Noter chaque courbe, chaque pigment, chaque détail de leur visage, de leur corps. Nos yeux refusent de se fermer. Pourtant nos jambes fonctionent bien, elles. Alors nous passons notre chemin pour ne jamais revoir l'ange de nos futurs songes.

Et si nos héros de Poudlard devaient justement les revoir ? Ces créatures gorgées de tendresse. Dans un Univers que vous ne connaîssaez que trop bien. L'histoire d'amour la plus tortueuse d'un couple indétronable. Parce que oublier ce qui rayonne sonne difficile à notre mémoire aveugle.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La vie suit son cours

**Chapitre 1**

**La vie suit son cours**

New York ...

Cette ville que tout le Monde connaît. Même là où les lettres, et les nombres ne vous sont pas appris. Même là où les gens ne voient que le néant et n'entendent que le silence. Car des ténebres surgit cette capitale qui offrit tant de rêves et tant d'espoirs. C'est donc dans ces rues qu'habite notre héroïne. Une héroïne qu'il est inutil de décrire car vous vous l'avez tous déjà imaginer sous tous ses angles. Mais rien que pour le plaisir je préciserai qu'elle posséde des yeux d'un vert ni intecellant, ni éclatant, ni quoi que ce soit de voyant ou fantastique. Un vert comme on en voit partout. Une bille couronnée de cils roux foncés se courbant pour faire ombre à cette boule de cristale. Car ce ne sont point ses yeux qui frigorifient et font trembler les hommes. C'est son regard. Un regard vraie, expressif. Qui vous tue ou vous aime. Qui vous remplissent de bonheur ou d'horreur. En réalité, Lily Evans posséde une étincelle en plus. En trop. C'est tout. Mais c'est suffisant. Biensur, mis à part ses yeux, elle posséde un sourire rayonant et franc. D'adorables faussette lui donent un aire angélique et inocent. Car inocente elle l'était. Simple, génée de nature, ne cherchant jamais à comprendre les yeux envieux de ses camarades. Les ignorant, d'une ignorance véritable.

Alors que les américains viennent d'essuyer une nouvelle canicule, Lily, montée sur ses rollers, regarde nerveusement sa montre. Elle est déjà en retard. Elle soupir et essuie son front humide du dos de sa main. Ses épaules nues sont rougis par le soleil et sa cascade rousse brille sous les rayons de l'étoile. Après un virage en épingle, la jeune femme se faufile dans l'embrasure d'une porte. Elle se retrouve dans un vestibule sombre où sont suspendus des sacs et des uniformes. Un bruit de vaisselle envahit la petite pièce. Mais il ne perturbe pas la rouquine qui se déchausse prestement. Une fois une paire de tennis enfilés, elle court vers la source du bruit. La lumière lui fait plisser les yeux. Mais elle ne cesse pas pour autant sa course. Une voix familière la fait se retourner :

- Hey ! Lily !

Elle adresse un sourire géné à son meilleur ami. Elle est très en retard. Le jeune homme est vêtu d'un tablier couvert de taches et d'une toque. Après une poigné de main amicale, elle lui demande, anxieuse :

- Il a déjà fait sa tourné ?

- Non. Tu as de la chance petite imprudente. Mais fait attention la prochaine fois ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé encore ?

La jeune fille hésite, honteuse :

- Je me suis endormie et ... ( Nda : spéciale dédicace à ninouch à qui c'est déjà arrivé plusieur fois :P )

- Quoi ? Encore ?

Elle rit de l'expression choquée de son ami et riposta :

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Ca ne m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et c'était il y a longtemps !

- Oué, mais j'en connais pas beaucoup moi des gens qui n'ont qu'un boulo à mi-temps et même pas d'études en cours et qui s'endorment à n'importe quelle heure de la journée comme si elles avaient bossé toute la journée !

Lily sourie, gênée. Car c'était là qu'Andrew se tompait. Elle suivait de lourdes études en pharmacie et alchimie. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle avait reçu ses ASPIC et, cette année, elle devrait passer l'examen finale qui lui permettrait de trouver un emploi plus sérieux que plongeuse dans un resto new-yorkais. Cependant, Andrew était quelqu'un de franc, qui disait toujours ce qu'il pensait. Cela lui avait d'alleurs apporté beaucoup d'ennuis ! C'est pour cela que Lily ne répondit rien. Lentement, les yeux baissés et amusés de la bëtise de son ami, elle se dirigea vers le tablier qu'il lui tendait. Malicieusement, le jeune homme déposa un doigt sur ses lévres et sourie. Il se pencha et de la musique rock retentie d'un énorme poste de radio.

Encore une de ces soirée à 10 dollars de l'heure. Mais qu'importe ! Lily s'amusait trop pour quitter ce minable resto. Tant que le boss restait aux côtés de ses clients. La musique n'avait aucun mal à couvrir les bruits de vaisselle et la rouquine réussissait brillament son déhanché - même avec une pile d'assiette sales dans les mains.

Une fois les douze coups de minuit sonnés, les deux amis se déshabillaient en rigolant. La soiré était fini et Lily retrouverait bientôt son petit appartement. L'idée d'accompagner Andrew voir un film porno ne l'enchantait guère. Elle préferait encore mourir d'ennui chez elle. Et puis elle avait du travail. Et demain elle commençait tôt. Résignée, elle s'enfonça dans l'obscurité des rues de New-York. Après un dernier regard en arière, Lily Evans se dit que c'était encore une journée de plus.

Car, même si ses yeux reflettaient la gaité et l'insouciance, Lily avait perdu depuis bien longtemps la beauté de l'innocence. Un masque de tourments et de regrets assombrissait ses traits. Et cela la rendait mille fois plus attirante.

Andrew Preston, tout en se dirigeant vers un loueur de DVD, se dit, en cet instant et pour au moins la centième fois, que si il n'avait pas était gai, il serait certainement amoureux de cette Muze. Heureux de ce qu'il était, il se dit également que c'était mieux ainisi. Car Lily Evans possédait le regard de celles qui ne tombent plus amoureuse.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Les amis sont les ailes de l'espoir

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggg ! Driiiiiinnnnnggggg !

" Mrf ? Allo ?

- Allo ma Lilou ?"

Un baillement lui répondit.

" Ne me dis pas que tu dormais encore !

- Si pourquoi ?

- Oh ! Pour rien ! Je voulais juste qu'on se voit cet aprem.

- Non, désolée ma puce mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Derick ... Emrick ... Ulrick ?

- Eric.

- Eric ... biensur ... je le savais !

- Mouais ... c'est ça ...

- Mais si tu veux on se voit avant !

- Ok ! T'as rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

- A 13 heure au ciné.

- Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Il est 14 heure moins le quart ...

- QUOI ? Merde ! Je te rappelle Roxy !

- Moué ...

Une fois le combiné raccroché, elle couru vers la salle de bain. Et même si elle était passablement pressée, elle resta un bon quart d'heure sous le jet d'eau fraiche. Après avoir enfilé un jeau et un top elle s'attacha les cheveux à l'aide d'une pince et alluma son portable.

- Re-merde !

14 appels en abscence ...

- Faut absolument que j'arrête de m'endormir après chaque cours ! Et puis faut que j'arrête d'oublier que je suis pas célibataire ! J'me fais penser à Sirius !

En sautant les trois dernières marches de l'escalier, elle rit, repensant à son ancien ami. Puis elle s'arrêta net. Le visage du beau jeune homme s'empara de son esprit.Il fut vite remplacé par un autre. Des yeux couleur miel, un teint pale et le cheveu chatain. Enfin, une tête aux cheveux ébouriffés, aux lunettes rondes, aux yeux ... Stop !

La respiration de la rouquine était saccadée. Quand la mémoire veut oublier, elle oublie. Mais ces flash back sont souvent douloureux. Secouant la tête, Lily se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de tourner la page une bonne fois pour tout ! Et la première chose à faire serait de rejoindre Eric. D'ailleurs, celui ci, à bout de patience, l'appelait pour la quinzième fois. Mécaniquement, elle décrocha :

" Allo ?

- Allo ? Bébé c'est toi ?

- Oui mon coeur. Je suis en retard, je sais.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Je me faisais du souci !

- Je suis désolé mon doudou ! J'arrive ! "

Elle raccrocha en soupirant. Une seconde sonnerie retentie. Elle vit apparaitre le nom de Andrew sur le mobile. Lassée, elle laissa le portable sonné. Les mecs étaient un vrai problème dans sa vie. Son meilleur pote était gai et elle n'arrivait jamais à entretenir une relation avec un hétéro plus d'un mois. Et malheureusement, il n'existait pas de troisième catégorie. Elle était donc résignée à jongler entre plusieurs mecs en attendant d'être ménoposée. Elle sourie au soleil qui lui brulait la peau. Elle trouverait bien l'homme de sa vie dans ce vatse monde ! Après tout c'e'st pas les hommes qui manquent ! Et puis, peut-être que Eric était le bon ! Mais elle commença à sérieusement à en douter quand il l'appela pour la 16° fois.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Chambre 513

Chapitre 3

Chambre 513

Deux enfants qui jouent, un tapis couvert de jouets colorés, deux jeunes femmes qui discutent, une secrétaire qui grifone sur un post-it et une tornade rousse qui traverse ce décor tout à fait plaisant et agréable. Ahuries, les deux mamans levèrent la tête. Mais l'objet de leur perplexité avait disparu dans un ascenseur. Celui ci montait au cinquième étage. Le regard des deux jeunes sorcières se voila. Le cinquième étage, celui des pathologies. Peu de gens en sortaient. Car la mort l'affectionait particulièrement. Mais ces deux mères tournèrent le regard vers leur bambin et le souci des plus malchanceux se volatilisa complétement ejecté par les gazouillements de leurs enfants.

Pendant ce temps, Lily Evans arrivait enfin dans la salle d'attente tant redoutée. Pale d'inquiète, les yeux agrandis par l'angoisse et les doigts tremblants, elle esseya de se calmer pour faire face à son ami de longue date :

- Franck !

Un jeune homme, de taille moyenne, le visage encore plus pale que celui de la rouquine, se redressa et sourit en la voyant arriver. A ses côtés se trouvaient une femme au teint halé et aux longs cheveux noirs. Son regard s'éclaira quelque peu à la vue de Lily. Ils semblaient tous les deux sur les nerfs et celle ci s'assi en silence après les avoir embrassé sur les deux joues. Enfin, la question tomba :

- Comment va-t'elle ?

A côté d'elle, un soupir terrifiant secoua le corps du sorcier. Il avait sa tête dans les mains et se massait les tempes de ses pouces. Mais c'est Amélia qui répondit :

- L'état est resté stable. Entre la vie et la mort.

Le dernier mot mouru dans sa gorge. Entre les deux femmes, l'auror novice tremblait de tout son corps. Voulant le réconforter, elles lui murmurèrent des paroles réconfortantes, confiantes, pleine d'espoir et de vie.

Alors qu'Amélia amenait Franck faire un tour dehors pour qu'il se détende, l'étudiante sortit son portefeuille pour contempler les photos toutes froissées qu'elle gardait jalousement entre deux rabbats en cuir. Lentement, presque religieusement, elle sortit la première et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes en se souvenant des moments heureux qu'illustraient ces clichés.

Sur celle ci souriaient deux petites filles trempées et poursuivies par leurs parents. La plus petite d'entre elle ne devait pas avoir 6 ans. Elle portait un maillot de bain vert et ses cheveux mouillés volaient autour de son visage couvert de taches de rousseur. Derière elle la poursuivait une femme aux cheveux blonds tenant un tuyau d'arrosage. Elle riait et semblait s'amuser comme une folle. La deuxième petite fille devait avoir 10 ans. Elle se roulait dans l'herbe sous les chatouilles de son père qui affichait un sourire carnassié. Le ciel était bleu et l'herbe un peu jaunie par un soleil brulant.

Malgré son jeune êge à cette époque, Lily se souvenait très bien de ces moments là. Elle et sa famille possédaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin. De l'amour et des rires. Son enfance avait été une uthopie. Elle et sa grande soeur partageaient une complicité sans faille et leurs parents les couvaient de toute leur tendresse. Mais comme toute bonne chose, cette allégresse prit bientôt fin.

La plus grande des deux atteint très vite ses onze ans et son entrée au collège laissa sa petite soeur plus seule que jamais. Les choses ne firent qu'empirer quand, par la suite, la sorcière reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Sous l'emprise de la jalousie, Pétunia était devenue ignoble, mesquine et tout son amour pour Lily semblait s'être évaporé. Désespérés et ne pouvant comprendre ses excés de colère et ces changements si brusques chez leur fille ainée alors agée de 15 ans, Mr et Mrs Evans se détournèrent d'elle prenant cela pour la crise d'adolescence. Ainsi, la rouquine devint le centre de toutes les attentions empirant la colère et la frustration de l'adolescente. A ses dix-huit ans, elle partit aux bras d'un jeune homme prometteur. Elle se marie très vite et ses parents en furent émus jusqu'aux larmes. Cependant les blessures de la jeune mariée étaient restées vives et leurs apports restaient à ce jour distants.

Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, Lily pensa à sa dernière rencontre avec Pétunia. C'était il y a trois ans au mariage de celle ci. Ne voulant plus penser à sa grande soeur, elle délivra une deuxième photo de l'étreinte du portefeuille. Un sourire illumina ses traits en reconnaissant le parc de Poudlard.

Contrairement au premier cliché, les personnages bougeaient dans celui ci. Quatre jeunes filles de 17 ans habillées en tenue d'été fêtaient la fin de leurs examens au bord du lac. La première semblait briller tant ses cheveux, éclairés par un soleil vif, étaient dorés. Les joues rougies et les yeux plissés par tant de soleil, elle souriait à l'objectif. Autour de son cou brillait une chaine où pendait un saphire. A ses côtés, Roxane essayait de la faire tomber dans l'eau. Lily soupira en pensant à ses beaux cheveux qu'elle avait, aujourd'hui, violets. Un bracelet d'argent ornait de rubis entourait son poigné. Plus calme, et blasée par les gamineries de son amie, Amélia lisait un ouvrage. Son visage était caché mais le diamant qu'elle portait au doigt était bien visible. Alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur sa lecture, une rouquine essayait de lui enlever le livre des yeux. Mais la tache semblait veine. Lily abandona donc et alla bouder. Elle trempa ses pieds nus dans l'eau du lac et sourit quand les emmeraudes qui pendaient de son bracelet à cheville brillèrent.

Levant les yeux, elle remie la photo dans l'écrin en cuir et retroussa son jean. Le bracelet était toujours là, mais jamais il n'avait brillé si faiblement. Les yeux de la sorcière brillèrent d'inquiétude. Elle se rappelait très bien la dernière fois. Et pourtant elle avait juré d'oublier. Alors qu'elle fermait les paupières pour oublier, un regard noisette la fit frissoner. Avec rage, elle se leva et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir le coeur. Calmée, elle se rassit et sortit une troisième photo.

En arrière plan, on pouvait appercevoir une piramide. Juste devant, sur un chameau se tenaient Lily et Alice. Le pendentif de celle ci étinceller faiblement mais semblait briller un peu plus fort à chaque sourire de la rouquine. A leurs côtés se trouvait Franck qui leur tenait la bride. Ils portaient tous les trois de droles de tenues. L'étudiante se souvenait avoir galérer des heures pour réussir à enfiler un sarie ! Cependant ces vacances avient étaient des plus malheureuses. Le couple Londubat avait tout fait pour qu'elle oublie celui qui lui avait brisé le coeur. Ne voulant pas revivre une crise de nerf, elle rangea la photo pour en sortir une autre.

Cette fois c'était Roxane qui se tenait à ses côtés. Et une autre jeune femme de couleur noir au nom de Jerry. C'était une sorcière américaine qui faisait ses études dans la même classe que Lily. Sur le cliché elles se trouvaient toutes les trois devant la prestigieuse école. La première année venait de commencer et, à cette époque, Roxy faisait classe avec elles. Mais celle ci avait vite déchanté et elle courait à présent entre deux petits boulots à temps déterminés. N'ayant pas encore de projet fixe, elle semblait flottait entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu. Cependant sa vie lui plaisait.

Appercevant ses amis revenir, elle s'empressa de faire disparaitre ses souvenirs ainsi que les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Elle leva la tête et scruta la porte devant elle. C'était la n° 513. Derrière devait se trouvait son amie de coeur, celle qui l'accompagnait depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Celle qui avait si bien remplacé sa soeur, celle qui avait rit des ses rougeurs face à son premier amour, qui avait pleuré avec elle sur ses premières mauvaises notes, qui avait défendu les Serpentards quand elle se sentait trop faible et trop seule face aux Maraudeurs, celle qui avait organiser son seizième anniversaire, celle qui ... Mais Lily ne pouvait continuer. Seul une chose parvenait à accaparer son esprit : sa meilleure amie était entre la vie et la mort. Alice Londubat s'était fait attaquée, hier, par une horde de mangemorts lors de sa première mission. Et aujourd'hui, peut-être que le numéro 513 les séparaient à jamais.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Lily laissant une trainé salée et humide. Aveuglée, elle ne vit pas arriver Roxane, accompagnée de Remus. Ce n'est que quand la main de son amie se posa sur son épaule qu'elle remarqua la présence du lycantrope. Boulversée de le revoir aprés tant d'années, elle blêmit en voyant son teint fatigué et ses cernes. Lui aussi l'observait. Puis, croisant son regard, il lui sourit et l'attira dans une profonde étreinte. Heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés, elle s'agrippa à son cou comme sa vie en dépendait. La chaleur du loup-garous lui avait manqué. Elle se souvenait des soirées, tard dans la nuit, quand tout le monde dormait. Ils refaisaient le monde en regardant le feu de la cheminé ronffler. Ces moments, elles les avaient retrouvés avec Andrew. Cependant, Remus dégageait un aura de confiance et de bien être que seul l'ex-griffondor pouvait lui faire ressentir. Sans compter les étreintes plus fortes et plus sensuelles de ... Elle s'arracha brusquement des bras de Remus. Perplexe, il essuya les larmes de la jeune fille. Avec un sourire d'excuse et lui demanda de ses nouvelles, coupable d'avoir oublié ses amis d'entant.

Quand elle eu salué Roxy et séché ses larmes, Lily proposa un café à ses compagnons. Tous acceptèrent avec joie. Avec un sourire d'encouragement, elle monta d'un étage pour déboucher à la caféteria. Quand elle revint, elle eu la surprise de voir un Sirius Black discutait soucieusement avec Franck. Avançant courageusement, elle tousseta pour signaler sa présence et distribua à chacun son café donnant le sien au nouvel arrivant. Celui ci la scrutait avec insistance. Gênée, elle détourna le regard et souffla ;

- Salut Sirius.

Posant son café, il s'avança et lui flanqua une giffle. Elle baissa la tête sous le regard ébahi des autres. Il avait eu raison après tout. Elle n'aurait pas dû les laisser sans nouvelles. Ils avaient dû souffrir autant qu'elle. Quand elle eut le courage de relever les yeux elle rencontra un regard rempli de larme. Confuse et coupable elle prit le brun dans ses bras. Il la rejetta et la prit par les épaules. Furieusement, avec désespoir, il lui cria :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es partie ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu nous a laissé ? Pourquoi t'as laissé James, hein ? Il était pas assez bien pour toi ? Où est qu'il était le ... Evans ? Evans où tu vas ?

Chez elle ! Elle rentrait chez elle ! James. Mais biensur ! Il allait finir par débarquer non ? C'est pour cela qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille le plus vite possible, avant qu'il n'arrive. Bien entendu, les parole de l'animagi lui avait fait mal. Mais elle connaissait les raisons de son départ et ne les avaient jamais remises en cause.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le jeune homme qui fonçait sur elle. Ils se percutèrent dans un couloir vide. Sonnée, Lily leva les yeux mais les rebaissa bien vite quand elle rencontra des yeux couleur noisettes. Ceux ci s'agrandirent sous le choc quand ils crurent reconnaitre le regard de la rouquine. Troublée, celle ci s'écarta brusquement et s'échappa non sans un regard en arrière. Elle contasta, non sans trouble, que James Potter était devenu un homme.

Nda : voilà un troisième chapitre plus long mais cependant moins bien écrit. Merci à :

- Drudrue : j'espère que je ne t'ai pas déçue et que jusqu'à là tu aime ma fic. A quand le 18° chapitre du Secret de Lily Evans ? Bisous

- Miss Hell Black : tu veras que ta théorie est bonne. Est ce assez rapide pour toi ?

- Jalie

- Laeticia Osborne : et oui c'est bien de toi que je parlais lol ! je t'aime bcp ma choupette ! on se revoie en février bises

- Hedwige09

- wendy

- WiwiLovesJames ; j'espère que l'intro n'est pas la seule chose qui t'ais plut. Bisous !


	5. Chapitre 4 : La douleur en noir

Chapitre 4

La douleur en noir

Lily observait avec sceptisme le visage endormi de son amant. Elle était rentrée chez elle la veille, tard dans la nuit. Eric ne l'avait pas laché d'une semelle et avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne passer la nuit avec lui. Bien que n'ayant pas la tête à ça, Lily avait été contrainte d'acceptée. Les pierres qui dansaient autour de sa cheville étaient devenues noires et la jolie rousse n'avait le coeur à débattre avec lui. Remarquant son détachement et sa fatigue, celui ci la laissa tranquillle et partit avec elle se coucher. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas et elle faisait défiler dans sa tête les moments de la journée. Quand elle se tourna vers le bel endormi, le visage mur et soucieux de James le remplaça envahissant Lily d'un sentiment de bien être. Elle avait beau ne pas preter attention aux propos de Roxane, il n'empêche qu'elle avait fortement raison sur un point : toutes ses conquêtes ressemblaient de pres ou de loin à l'animagus. Elle soupira pour la enième fois et rabattie les draps qui la recouvraient pour sortir de son lit. Elle enfila ce qu'elle portait la veille et transplana chez Amélia.

Amélia était secrétaire au Ministère de la Magie Anglais. Elle venait juste de recevoir sa promotion et elle avait beaucoup aidé l'équipe d'aurores pour l'éxpedition causant l'état actuel de leur amie. Ses parents étant d'anciens commerçants russes, elle possédait une fortune considérable. Ainsi, même avec ses 1200 gallions par mois, elle vivait dans le confort et le luxe. Sa salle à manger possédait une immense baie vitré donnant sur tout Londre. Lily la lui enviait beaucoup.

Consciente de l'heure tardive, le jeune alchimiste s'assie à en tailleur devant la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Au loin, elle pouvait voir le big ben indiquer 03 heure 38. Elle repensa alors au pauvre Franck qui était resté au chevet de la mourante. Ses traits étaient tirés, et la lumière artificielle du couloir les accentuaient. Il était blanc, mais cette fois ci les spots lumineux n'y étaient pour rien. A force de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas continuer à verser les larmes qui avaient déjà coulées, elles s'étaient ouvertes. A cette heure ci, Franck Londubat ressemblait à un vampire. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas la lumière qui le tût et l'affaiblit, c'est la vie de son épouse qui lui échappe, en versant chaque minute une goutte de sans de plus. Revoir ainsi son ancien ami lui avait fait un choc ! Essayant de chasser cette vision qu'elle ne pouvait supporter, elle baissa les yeux et rencontra es yoyaux noirs. La rouquine se souvenait que trop bien la dernière fois qu'il avait briller de cet éclat sombre. Ce jour là, elle baignait dans une mare de sangs. Son propore sangs .Le vendeur qui les leur avait vendus leur avait affirmer qu'ils les liéraient à jamais. Dès que l'une deux tombe dans l'inconscient, la couleur de la pierre s'affaiblit. Dés que l'une d'elle est en danger de mort, le bijou devient noir. Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de sept ans, ils avaient fait leur preuve.

Enfin, Lily sentit la fatigue la gagner et elle sombra donc dans les bras de Morphé avec comme dernière vision une ville illuminée.

OoOooOooOoO

" LILY !"

Réveillée brutalement par le crie de Roxane, l'interpellée fit un bon de trois mètres. Encore engourdie de sommeil, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de distinguer les deux jeunes femmes qui se trouvaient devant elle. Enfin, elle reconnu ses deux meilleures amies. Contente de revoir la sorcière aux cheveux roses, elle s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Pour ne pas faire de jalouse et s'appliqua à embrasser la joue d'Amélia.

" Un petit déj ?" leur proposa rapidement la maîtresse des lieus.

En s'étirant, elles acquièscèrent et s'assirent pour déguster leurs tartines même si, le coeur - et l'estomac - n'y étaient pas. Soudain, les trois sorcières levèrent la tête. Elles l'avaient ressenti. Jettant craintivement un reagard vers leur bracelet, elles constatèrent que leurs bijoux n'étaient plus noirs mais qu'une épaisse fumée tournoyait, enfermée par un cristal magique, menaçant de faire le éclater. Angoissée, elle enfouit une de ses mains dans sa poche pour en tirer un paquet de cigarettes. Mais il ne s'y trouve pas. Agacée, elle se met brutalement debout. Comme si c'est exactement le signal qu'attendait le télephone, il sonna.

Comme actionnée par un ressort, elle bondit sur le combiné :

–Allô ?

–Amy ?

La voix de Franck résonne avec desespoir.

–Non, c'est Lily ...

–Ah ... C'est affreux ... Lily ... Alice ... Le bébé ...

–Quoi le bébé ?

–Elle a perdu le bébé ! S'écria t'il avec une voix rauque et brisée.

–...

Elle ne sait quoi répondre. Les larmes sur ses joues coulent toutes seules. Ce bébé, elle aurait dû en être la maraine. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait t'il que Franck et Lily payent les conséquance de la folie d'un mage devenu fou ... Pourquoi ?

–Lily ?

La voix d'Amélia la ramène à la réalité.

–Fanck ... On arrive. Ne t'inquiète pas. On est là dans une minute. T'en fait pas tout va s'aranger.

–Pourquoi ma petite Alice ?

–T'en fait pas on arrive ...

–Pourquoi elle ?

–A tout de suite ...

–Pourquoi l'amour de ma ...

Mais elle avait racroché. Elle se tourne vers son amie et éclate en sanglots dans ses bras. Amélia la regarde, affolée :

–Quoi ? Bon sang Lily ! QUOI ?!

–Le bébé ...

–Le bébé ? Oh non ! C'est atroce ! Et ... et Alice ?

Elle hausse les épaules, se redresse et séche ses larmes de son pouce. Ses yeux sont rouges, et leur vert de ses yeux brille d'un éclat que sa pierre, toujours noire, enviait.

–Il faut immédiatement aller voir Franck. Il est dans un état très critique. Il délirait.

–Oui, tu as raison. Je vais chercher Roxane.

ooOoOoo

Lily remonte les dras blancs jusqu'au menton du jeune homme. Il avait passé toute la soiré à délirer. A présent, ses paupières cachaient un regard dément et ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front par la transpiration. Ses lèvres ne tremblaient plus, mais restaient à vif.

Une fois les volets de la chambres fermés, et la lumière éteinte, la jeune sorcière sortit rejoindre ses amies. Elles discutaient des derniers évenements :

–C'était de la folie que de partir alors qu'elle était à quatre mois d'accoucher ! se plaignait Roxane.

–C'était sa première mission ! la défendait Amélia.

Epuisée et découragée comme jamais, Lily s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Les larmes coulèrent et elles ne s'arrêtèrent que quand la respiration de la jeune fille se fut apaisée. Regardant leur amie avec inquiètude, les deux sorcières se jettèrent un regard conciliant : Quand est ce que Lily Evans se remettra à vivre ? De toute évidence , elle était en train de renoncer à un cadeau qui venait d'être refusé au petit d'Alice.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

" Mais ma chounette ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On passe quasiment plus de journée ensemble ! Hier on été Samedi ! C'est notre seule journée à nous !

- Tu ne semble pas comprendre Eric ! J'ai une amie dans le coma !

- Mais tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir !

- Et pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas mon père à ce que je sache ! lui cracha une Lily en furie.

Il sembla s'appaisait, comme si la colère de la rousse avait un effet néfaste sur sa mauvaise humeur.

- Ecoute, à mon avi tu es fatiguée et tu as besoin de te reposer."

Mécaniquement, la rouquine hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son lit, hagarde. Elle avait besoin de calme et ça, pour une fois, son copain l'avait compri. Elle s'enroula donc dans ses draps et se laissa aller à somnoler, négligeant un moment ceux qui l'entouraient. Le grincement à ses côtés lui informa qu'Eric s'étais allongé à ses côtés. Un bras entoura sa taille et un souffle chaud vint lui chatouiller la nuque. Soupirant, elle ferma les yeux et respira à plein nez l'odeur que dégageait l'homme à ses côtés. Ses derniers jours avaient été mouvementés. Ayant passé la moitié de son temps à Londre, au chevet de son amie, Lily n'avait pu répondre à son directeur qui lui avait informé la venue d'une personne voulant la rencontrer.

Pensant également à une Jerry qui souhaitera de ses nouvelles, la future maîtresse des potions se cala plus profondément contre l'homme qui la réchauffait pour ensuiter sombrer dans un lourd sommeil.

OOooOoOooOO

Les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, les cheveux prestement attachés et le teint pale, Lily Evans faisait face à l'immence batisse qui semblait l'écraser par sa grandeur et l'aura qu'elle dégageait. La grande et renommée Ecole des Potions de Waschinton s'imposait autant par la beauté dure de sa façade que par les alchimistes et autres mages qui en sortaient. Et Lily comptait bien en faire partis. Cependant, le niveau de l'Académie était très élevé et, malgré ses capacités en potion, la jeune fille avait beaucoup de mal à rattraper ses principes d'alchimie. Avec un frisson de respect et d'admiration, Lily se rappela alors son prochain entretien avec le directeur. Helios de Vinci. Héritier du célebre Léonard de Vinci, le terrifiant alchimiste qui dirigeait avec fierté cette école.

Serrant les poings avec détermination, la rouquine se demanda qui était cet homme qui voulait la rencontrer. Elle franchit la gigantesque porte en bois et traversa le hall qui la séparait d'un long corridor. Son avancé était lente, devant à chaque connaissance s'arrêter, distribuant quelques bises par ci, quelques "Salut" par là. L'obstacle le plus infrenchissanle restant ...

" Jerry !

- Lily ! Mais où étais tu ? Injoignable tout le week-end alors qu'Helios de Vinci te souhaite dans ce bureau ! Non mais t'as perdu la tête ? T'abscenter alors que pour une fois ta présence est indispensable ?

- Hum, merci Jerry. Mais j'dirais plutôt que je suis dotée d'une terrible malchance.

- Enfin ! Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps ! Tu as le Grand qui t'attend !"

Et sur ce, elle s'éloigne non sans lui envoyer un clin suivie d'un éclat de rire. L'américaine était de toute évidence la bonne humeur personnifiée. Lily se rappelait très bien ses premiers jours ici. Morose et lassée de la vie, la rouquine ne vivait qu'à travers ce qu'elle lisait. Mais la providence avait bien fait les choses et lui avait envoyé un rayon de soleil. Depuis, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de sa chaleur et de son enthousiasme.

Souriant comme une maman qui voit partir son enfant, l'étudiante secoua ses boucles rousses pour lacher Jerry des yeux et reprendre sa oh combien longue quête ! Quand elle arriva enfin devant la porte en chêne qui renfermait la magie du mage, l'apprentie alchimiste hésita à frapper. Elle venait de se rendre compte que son poigné tremblait. Elle respira un bon coup et se traita d'idiote. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à se repprocher ! Alors pourquoi ce trac ? Parce qu'elle avait mis trois jours pour montrer le bout de son nez ? Parce qu'elle allait se présenter pour la première fois à son célèbre directeur ? Parce qu'elle ignorait tout de cet homme qui devait la rencontrer ? Ou bien tout simplement parce qu'elle était ecxitée ? Lily fit la moue quand elle s'apperçut que c'était les quatre à la fois.

Frappant du pied pour se donner du courage, elle frappa trois coups. Mais son geste fut si rapide qu'on eu plutôt entendu un seul et unique bruit sourd. Une voix profonde lui autorisa l'entrée. Serrant les dents, elle vit avec stupéfaction que l'ordre avait été adressé à la porte qui s'ouvrait toute seule. Mais étant une ex-élève à Poudlard, elle ne fut nullement impressionnée et elle essaya de donner à son pas un peu de vivacité et d'assurance. Elle se retrouva alors devant deux hommes d'un certain âge. L'un d'eux lui était familié, l'ayant vu, une ou deux fois, dans la Gazette. Son nom surgit de sa mémoire : Alastor Maugrey.

Affalé sur une chaise, le cheveu blond et gras, les traits tirés et parcourus de tics, il la regardait avec un oeil méfiant. Elle frissona sous ce regard bleu électrique et comprie pourquoi on le traitait si souvent de paranoïaque. Une aura puissante l'enveloppait et semblait l'examiner sous tous ses angles, et bien que le célèbre chef des aurores y soit un peu pour quelque choses, la puissance qui étouffait la pièce était belle et bien celle de l'alchimiste. Il avait lui aussi son regard posé sur sa petite personne. Ses yeux étaient bleu eux aussi, mais moins agressifs, plus éteints. Comme si ils étaient remplis de brouillard. Cependant, une vive étincelle d'énergie et d'intelligence continuait à animer les prunelles d'Helios de Vinci. La rouquine l'apprécia aussitôt. A côté de Maugrey, il avait un air plus paternel, presque rassurant. Il était calme, appaisé, contrairement au vieil auror qui tremblait et tappotait de ses doigts la table en bois devant laquelle il se trouvait.

Pressée de rompre l'ambiance qui s'était installée, la sorcière tenta une approche :

" Professeur vous m'avez demandé ... souffla t'elle en se tournant vers le viellard.

Il sourit et hocha la tête. Génée face à une attittude si détachée, elle baissa les yeux et rougis. Elle ne vit pas le regard amusé de de Vinci.

- En effet. Cela fait maintenant trois jours que Mr Maugrey ici présent et moi même attendons votre venue.

Elle ne rougis que plus vivement :

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais une amie à moi est en ce moment même plongée dans un coma et ... mais elle ne trouva rien à ajouter.

Elle leva les yeux, attendant de voir la réactiion de ses interlocuteurs. Le visage d'Alastor s'était endurci alors que le regard du directeur s'était voilé.

- Nous avons été prévenus de cette triste nouvelle. C'est d'ailleurs un peu pour ça que l'on vous a fait venir.

Elle leva vivement la tête. Qu'est ce qu'Alice avait à voir dans cette histoire. Veiller à son chevet était donc interdit ?

- Rassurée vous Miss, nous ne vous avons pas fait venir pour vous reprocher quoi que ce soit ...

Lui était-il arrivée quelque chose ? Avait elle suivie son fils dans les filets de la mort ?

- ... et l'état de Miss Longdubat est resté stable.

La rousse se semanda un instant si il ne lisait pas dans ses pensés. Le sourire du mage sembla alors s'étirer.

- En fait, il semblerait que cette mission ratée ait enfin fait réfléchir le Ministére et la brigade d'Aurors ...

Elle remarqua avec amusement le regard noir que lui lança Maugrey et le ton ironique avec lequal s'employait de Vinci.

- ... En effet, après de longues années à débattre là dessus, ils ont enfin reconnu l'utilité des potions et des calculs face à celle, futile, des sorts et incantations.

Le chef des aurores donnait l'impression d'une theïere qui riquait à tout moment d'exploser. Mais cela ne perturba pas pour autant l'alchilmiste qui continua :

- Et c'est ainsi que leur est venue cette brillante idée que je leur ais soufflé durant tant d'années !

Son ton prenait peu à peu un ton dramatique. La théïere humaine semblait cependant accepter sa défaite et ne niat en aucun cas les propos du directeur.

- La défense du Ministère et du Monde Sorcier ne peut être assuré que par de simples aurores ! Il leur faut des alchimistes !

Son ton redevint sérieux :

- Nous avons longuement éxaminé les listes d'élèves et avons beaucoup entendu sur vous. Vous allez nous servir de prototype. Miss Evans, si vous le souhaitez, demain vous ferez vos valises pour vous envoler en Europe où vous accompagnerez un auror apprentis durant ses prochaines missions. Je compte personnellement sur vous pour ne pas tacher la réputation de cette Ecole. Et bien entendu, vous allez subir un test.

Sur ce, Alastor bondit de sa chaise et brandis sa baguette. Avant même d'avoir compris ce qui lui était arrivé, elle se projeta à terre pour éviter un jet rouge. Merde ! De la pratique ! Voilà trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas fait de pratique ! Et maintenant, elle devait jouer son avenir sur un duel ! Mais où était dont passé Dame Justice ? Mais ses interogations s'arrêtèrent là car elle due de nouveau rouler au sol pour éviter un nouvel éclair de lumière. Elle se leva prestement et envoya un sort de désarmement à son adversaire qui le contra rapidement. Jurant devant ce sorcier imbattable, elle fit défiler dans sa tête les derniers sorts de défense qui lui restait. Alors qu'elle évitait de nouveau un sort d'attaque, elle lança un Apparentum Miedo. Une immense créature fit alors face au mage. Le détraqueur avait gelé l'atmosphère. Du coin de l'oeil, la rouquine vit son directeur grimaçer. Il lui faisait décidement beaucoup penser à Dumbleodre.

Mais ses pensés cessèrent court quand elle s'apperçut avec horreur que c'était à présent vers elle que se dirigeait le détraqueur. Remarquant le sourir narquois de l'auror, elle rêva de le faire disparaître. Elle prononça la formule et un léger patronus apparu, vite détruit par l'imonde créature. Se reconcentrant, elle essaya de se centrer sur ses amies malgré le froid qui s'installait en elle. Un nouveau bouclier apparu. Moins frêle mais pas assez solide pour faire face à la noirceur du gardien d'Azkaban. Trébuchant sur une pile de livres, elle fit défiler sa vie pour revivre ses moments les plus heureux. Un boule dans ses trippes l'obligea alors à se concentrer sur le visage d'un jeune homme. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient bruns, ses lunettes cachaient un regard noisette remplis de milles étincelles. Ce visage se penchait doucement vers elle. Ses mains étaient posés sur ses hanches et ses lèvres semblaient appeler les siennes. Bientôt, leur bouches se rejoignirent et mille papillons lui tordirent le ventre :

- ESPECTO PATRONUM !

Une biche argentée sortit de sa baguette pour contrer la sombre créature. Maugrey, levant la baguette, fit disparaître le détraqueur.

- Mes félicitations jeune fille. Je vois que pour une fois, le choix d'Helios s'est jugé utile.

- Décidemment, les aurors ne savent plus compter, riposta avec sarcasme le Maître des Potions. Enfin, nous parlerons de ta future inscription dans mon Ecole une prochaine fois - Alastor grogna face au commentaire. Miss Evans, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. L'auror que vous accompagnerez vous accueillera demain au Ministère. Soyez là à 18 heure. Il vous conduira également à vos nouveaux appartements.

Elle hocha la tête, hébetée par les évenements qui se déroulaient si rapidement. Helios sembla alors remarquer l'air préocupé de son ami.

- Un problème Alastor ?

- Non ... Je suis juste surpris. Votre patronus, Miss, me rappelle celui de l'auror que vous rencontrerez demain.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Entre larmes de joie et de douleur

La séparation et les retrouvailles

Entre ce que l'on connait et ce que l'on reconnait

Lily se rongeait les ongles d'anxiété. Londres. Elle allait retourner à Londres. Elle allait travailler aux côtés d'aurores. Elle irait rejoindre ses amis. Mais avant, elle devrait quitter Jerry, Roxane, Andrew, Eric ... Et interompre un moment ses études. Mais c'était le dernier de ses regrets. Elle avait toute sa vie devant elle et elle l'avait commencé sur des chapeaix de roues. Et puis, cétait une expérience à ne pas manquer et qui bousterait son dossier. De plus, elle se sentait très flattée étant celle que de Vinci avait choisi.

Elle ferma les yeux d'ecxitation. Cependant, elle ne put serrer assez les lèvres et laissa échapper une exclamation de joie. Sautant comme une petite fille qui vient d'avoir un 20/20, elle couru pour libérer son enthousiasme, ignorant le vent qui l'agressait et le regard génant de la foule. Lily adorait ça. Etre considérée pour son travail, ses efforts. C'était une battante. Une bucheuse, qui n'aimait pas voir ses efforts réduits à néant par une quelconque tronche qui aurait fait preuve de plus de créativité ou d'ingéniosité. Et Dieu sait que ça avait souvent été le cas. A Poudlard, étant d'origine moldue, elle avait dû se battre pour leur faire ravaler leur langue à ceux qui se croyaient plus doués. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle faisait classe avec des milliers de sorciers pur souche, voilà qu'elle avait été choisie pour soutenir des aurores en mission ! Enfin, elle cessa sa course, tant elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le coeur. Elle ria en pensant qu'elle s'était un peu suréstimée et que son corps ne supportait peut être pas ces sprint effrenés. Mais qu'importe, elle était heureuse. Les études ne lui avaient jamais fait défaut et, encore une fois, elles éyaient la source de son bonheur.

Regardant une affiche publicitaire pour le resto chinois dans lequel elle travaillait, elle fit disparaitre son sourire. Baissant les yeux, elle repensa un instant à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans ce pays qui l'avait ci bien accueilli. Avec nostalgie, elle regagna son appart, comptant appeler son ami plongeur. Mais quand, après une longue trotte, elle arriva enfin chez elle, elle eu la désagréable surprise de découvrir son copain devant la porte d'entrée. Tout sourir, il s'approcha, s'appretant à la prendre dans ses bras :

" Enfin là ! "

Navrée pour ce énième futur ex, elle demeura muette. Mais elle se consola en se disant que, pour une fois, la source de sa rupture ne sera pas un binoclard à lunettes. Quand il la lacha, elle leva les yeux, honetement peinée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire ...

oOooOoOooOo

Sortant enfin de sa torpeur, Lily consenti à se lever de son pouf. Mollement, elle rangea le pot de nutella dans le premier placard venu et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Fixant le combiné avec défi, elle composa le numéro d'Andrew. Celui ci décrocha presqua immédiatement :

" Allô ? dit une voix rauque.

- Euh ... J'te dérange ? répondit la rouquine, mal à l'aise, se doutant bien qu'il n'était pas seul.

- C'est important moustique ? grogna t-il.

- Oui, regrettant ses paroles.

- ...

- Non, tenta t-elle de se rattrapper.

- Lily ? Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. Dis moi ce qui va pas. Si tu veux pas faire ta soirée demain compte pas sur moi ...

- En effet je ne la ferai pas ...

- Mais je viens de te dire que ...

- ... et je n'en ferai plus jamais.

- ... "

Ce silence était pesant et la sorcière avait les nerfs à vif. De l'autre côté du fil, elle entendit une exclamation étouffée et des pas précipités. Apparemment, la conquête d'Andrew venait de se faire chassé. Honteuse de lui avoir gaché la soirée elle s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand :

" Tu as démissioné ?

- Pas encore, mais il va falloir que je le fasse ...

- Pourquoi ? s'écria t-il, comme paniqué. Tu as trouvé du boulot ailleurs ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix ...

- Tu vas me laisser tout seul avec le gros ?"

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle essaya de trouver une excuse plausible. Il n'était pas censé savoir qu'elle suivait des études de sorcellerie. Mais bon Dieu ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas réfléchit avant d'appeler ?

" Je retourne à Londres.

- A Londres ? Attends, tu blague là !

- J'ai trouvé une fac qui veut bien de moi.

- ...

- Mes parents sont tellement fiers de moi Andrew ! Essaye de comprendre !

- Toute mes félicitatons. Je te souhaite beaucoup de réussite.

- Andrew !"

Mais il avait déjà raccroché. D'abord effondrée par le détachement du jeune homme, Lily balança avec rage le téléphone. Pourquoi était t-il si en colère ? Voulait-il qu'elle passe sa vie à nettoyer des assiettes ? Ne voulait-il pas la voir réussir ? Mais non évidemment. Il ne s'y attendait pas, c'est tout. Elle s'était toujours, auprès de lui, fait passée pour une arriérée mentale qui n'a même pas son bac. C'était bien normal qu'il prenne cela pour une trahison ! Cependant, la londonnienne était blessée.

Jugeant qu'après sa double rupture elle n'aurait pas le courage d'appeler ses amies, elle repartit s'émitouffler sous une tonne de couverures, un pot de nutella à la main.

OoOooOooOoO

Lily sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'elle s'escrimait avec sa valise qui s'opstinait à rester ouverte. Coléreuse, elle s'effondra desuus, l'écrasant de tout son poid, espérant applatir son contenu. Voyant les fermetture éclair céder, elle esquissa un souri triomphant. Fière d'elle, elle recula, admira le résultat et se frotta les mains. Puis ses yeux firent le tour de sa chambre. A présent, seuls les meubles et les murs demeuraient. Les papiers, sur le bureau, devant la fenêtre, ne s'y trouvaient plus. Son parfum, ses bijoux, ses photos avaient disparus et la commode, face au lit, demeurait vide. Les armoires, ouvertes, semblaient pour la première fois respirer ayant dû, toutes ces années, loger ses milliers d'affaires. Seul son lit semblait encore habité pas la jeune femme. Les draps déffés et les coussins renversés étaient toujours empreignés de son odeur et leur couleur contrastaient étrangement avec lee blanc des murs.

Penchant la tête de côté, elle se surprit à souhaiter d'avoir les murs plus colorés dans son prochain logement. Elle sourit et esseya de s'imaginer son futur appart. Mais ses pensés cessèrent de vagabonder quand elle vit l'heure. Enfilant le dernier vêtement qui pendait dans son armoire, elle laça ses converses et s'enfuie. Elle avait des adieux à faire.

Quand elle arriva devant sa classe, elle décida d'attendre sagement la fin des cours. Elle n'avait pas très envie de se faire remarquer. Ainsi, elle s'assit à même le sol et essaya d'extirper les points positifs que lui rapporteraient sa mutation.

Elle retournerait à Londres. Cependant, elle se demanda avec une grimace si elle pouvait le compter comme étant un point positif. Les bouilles joyeuses d'Amélia et Alice lui affirmèrent que oui. Mais ses certittudes s'effondrèrent en repensant à son amie inconsciente. Lasse de ne pouvoir rien faire pour sa meilleure amie, Lily laissa sa tête basculer pour s'appuyer contre sa poitrine. Alors que les larmes risquaient de refaire surface, des pas précipités lui informèrent de la fin des cours. Se levant précipitament, elle sourit en appercevant Jerry. Elle du courir pour la rattraper mais réussit finalement par l'attrapper par la manche.

" Hey ! "

La brune lui offrit un sourir éclatant et lui enoya une bourade à l'épaule.

" Alors ? Tu fais encore l'école buissonière ? Il te voulait quoi le vieux ? "

Exaspérée par ses questions et les thermes qu'elle employait, elle secoua la tête, découragée. Jerry resterait Jerry. Mais la plaisanterie fit vite place à un autre sentiment. Levant les yeux pour rencontrer les prunelles noires de sa camarade, elle repondit en déglutissant :

" Il voulait que je retourne à Londres.

- Quoi ? T'es virée ?

- Non ! C'est juste un stage. Je vais partir en mission ave des aurores novices !

- Mais c'est super ! s'ecxlama le bout-en-train. Vite ! Il faut fêter ça ! Ce soir on va ouvrir le champagne ! On va organiser une super teuf ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai remarqué un super brun dans la classe de ma soeur. Un latino il paraît. On va se débrouiller pour qu'il se ramène à notre fête et ...

- Jerry, commençais-je, hésitante, je pars ce soir. "

Elle stopa net ses grands gestes.

" Oh ... fit-elle, apparement très déçue.

- Mais nous la ferons en fin de semaine si tu veux ! me rattrapais je."

Le sourir de l'aùéricaine revint.

" Oué ! T'as raison ! De toute façon, tu reviendras quand tu voudras. Oh ! Et puis, c'est que tu vas me manquer !"

Elle m'enlaça brusquement. Sentant les larmes monter, je la serrait plus fort encore contre moi. Sa franchise et son enthousiasme imperturbable me firent du bien. Elle avait peur d'une réaction à la Andrew.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, elles se séparèrent. Se promettant de garder le contact jusqu'à Samedi pour organiser la soirée, elles partirent chacune de leur côté. Honteuse, la rousse essuya une larme solitaire.

OOooOoOooOO

Lily jettait des coups d'oeil inquiets au cadran de sa montre. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures avant de devoir lever l'ancre et elle n'avait toujours pas parlé à Roxane. Jettant des sorts à tout bout de champs pour rétrécir l'ensemble de son mobilier, elle vidait les dernières étagères de son placard. Enfin, quand les meubles en bois et les poufs furents entassés dans un seul et même carton, Lily transplana.

Devant l'immeuble où habitait sa vieille amie, la jeune femme sentit ses mains devenir moites. Roxane l'avait suivie jusqu'en Amérique et aujourd'hui, elle repartait faire demi tour. Plongeant les mains dans les poches de sa vestes, elle s'avança pour s'engouffrer dans les locaux de son amie aux cheveux roses. Se tortillant une méche de cheveux roux, elle sonna et attendit que la sorcière montre un signe de vie. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et le visage bronzé de Roxy lui fit face. En reconnaissant son visiteur, la jeune femme sourit. S'écartant pour la laisser entrer, elle lui demanda de ses nouvelles avec allégresse.

" Alors ? Comment ça va toi ? Tu as meilleure mine que la dernière fois. Des nouvelles d'Alice ?"

Secouant la tête à toute ses questions, Lily fini par l'affaler sur le canapé de son interogatrice.

" Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda cette dernière."

De nouveau, elle secoua la tête. Devant l'air grongon de la rouquine, elle haussa les épaules et vint s'assoeir à côté d'elle.

" Tu t'inquiête pour Lilice ?"

Le rousse coula son regard jusqu'aux yeux bleux de Roxane. Sans un mot, elle l'enlaça. Les larmes coulaient à présent librement. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui tapotait l'épaule en la berçant tendrement. Elle aussi pleurait. Quand elle se furent calmées, Lily réussit à dire :

" JereparsenAngleterre.

- Quoi ? "

Reprenant sa respiration, elle articula :

" Je repars en Angleterre."

Claignant ses grands yeux ébahis, Roxy ne dit rien. Puis elle explosa :

" QUOI ?"

Attendant patiement que l'orage passse, Lily s'obligea à fixer ses pieds.

" Mais pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux abandoner tes études ! Voyons ! Sois raisonnable Lily ! Alice ne voudrait pas que tu les laisse de côté pour elle. Et puis les médicomages sont optimistes. Je suis sûr que si tu fais ça, elle te tueras dés qu'elle aura ouvert les yeux ! Et en plus, tu sais que j'ai raison et que ..."

Mais son monologue fut interompu par le téléphone qui s'était mit à sonner. Roxane couru pour arracher le télephone et le plaquer à son oreille :

" Allô ?

- Quoi ? Vraiment ! Mais c'est super ! "

Un cris perçant vint briser les tympans de la rouquine et elle vit, ébahie, la tristesse de son amie se remplacer par les larmes de joie. Celle ci continuait d'ailleurs à crier :

" WOUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Mais c'est SUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR ! Lily et moi on arrive tout de suite ! Quoi ? Ah ... Bon, on attendra demain alors. Merci, merci encore ! Bisous ! Embrassez tout le personnel pour moi ! Oui ! Et tout le corps médical ! Je vous aime !"

Et sur ces belles paroles elle raccrocha. Quand elle se tourna vers Lily, elle fonça sur elle et se jetta sur elle :

" ALICE ELLE S'EST REVEILLEE ! ELLE S'EST REVEILLEE ! ELLE S'EST REVILLEE ! TU VOIS ? TU NE SERAS PAS OBLIGE DE PARTIR ! ELLE S'EST

REVEILLEE ! "

Comprenant enfin la nouvelle, la sorcière écrabouillée rit de bonheur. Et avec sa folle de copine, elle hurla tout l'oxygène de ses poumons. Quand elles eurent dépensé tout leur souffle, elles s'allongèrent sur le canapé, éssoufflées. Après quelques minutes de repos bien mérité, Roxy se redressa bruquement, et avec un sourir victorieux s'xclama :

" Tu vois ! Tu ne seras pas obligé de partir ! "

Génée devant l'assurance de son amie, l'alchimiste ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir son visage heureux. Perplexe devant le silence de la sorcière aux cheveux de feu, Roxane se mit à douter :

" Tu vas quand même partir ?"

Lily se redressa pour faire face à la jeune femme qui fronçait les sourcils :

" Mon directeur veut que j'aille à Londres aider les aurores lors de leurs prochaines missions. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je suis obligée de partir. Mais je reviendrai finir mes études, je t'assure !"

Sidérée par ce que venait de lui réveler la rouquine, la sorcière resta la bouche ouverte. Puis elle finit par esquisser un faible sourir :

" Décidement, tu arriveras toujours à m'épater ! FELICITATION MA BELLE ! "

Et pour fêter ces bonnes nouvelles, elle ouvrirent une bouteille de champagne. Mais le ciel se faisait de plus en plus orangé, et Lily fut contrainte de laisser son amie finir seule la bouteille. Emue par tant d'encouragements, Lily cligna des yeux pour ne pas les laisser pleurer, puis elle transplana pour le Ministère Américain.

ooOOoOOoo

Après avoir emprunté une cheminée du Minstère en Amérique, Lily arriva enfin dans le hall de celui Britanique. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde en cette fin d'après midi. Cherchant le mystérieux auror qu'elle devait rencontrer pour la première fois, elle ne remarqua pas le sorcier qui débarqua en courant. Il promena son regard sur les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient dans la vaste pièce. Quand il apperçu la rousse il se figea. Enfin, elle se tourna et le vit. La chaleur que ressentit Lily en croisant le regard noisette de l'auror la fit frissoner. Le temps se figea.

Voilà un new chapitre. Franchement j'me suis surpassée pour vous écrire un bon gros chapitre comme vous les aimez. Et bien que le couple LE/JP n'ait pas bcp avancé, c'est une jolie promesse. Pour laisser tite review tit cadre bleu en bas à gauche ! Ca fait tjr plaisir !

Merci à :

- ChocoWend

- meliasan

- jalie

- Miss Hell Black : lol ton com il m'a bien fait rire ! Demain est arrivé mais tjr pas de James ! Mais faut pas se faire de bile il arrive votre chouchou !

- JPloveLE : même si ce n'était pas pr ce chap je confirme : ca va faire des étincelles !

- kival

- Laeticia Osborne : ben dit que je suis prévisible tant que t'y est ! Et puis, c'est pas ma faute si tu me parle comme si j'était ton copain ! LOl ! J'rigole ! Je t'aime ma choupette ( mdr ) Mais j'arrive que dans trois semaine !

- Senslo :merci mille fois pour ta super belle review dans a cinderella story ça m'a trop fait plaisir j'avais un sourir niais toute la journée ! J'espère que tes rêves ne t'ont pas empêcher de dormir lol j'm'en voudrai trop.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Je suis votre nouvelle associée ...**

Les yeux plissés, le coeur battant, Lily Evans s'avança prudemment vers ce qu'elle croyait être le fruit de son imagination. Celui ci semblait d'ailleur décidé à ne pas bouger. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et sa main ne cessait de refaire des allez-retour dans son épaisse cheveulure. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle planta son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient demeurés rieurs et plein de vie. Cependant, une pluie de tourments semblait tapisser un mur de gravité. De toute évidence, James Potter n'avait pas dû connaître que de tendres jours.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, essayant de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Cette situation lui rappela sa quatrième année à Poudlard, alors qu'une certaine rouquine bouquinait tranquilement ...

Flash Back :

La griffondor avait une ride entre les deux yeux et semblait très concentrée. Une main nerveuse pianotait sur les pages du manuel de métamorphose et ses cheveux lachés formaient une cascade de feu, illuminée par le vif soleil qui éclairait la vaste pièce. L'attrapeur ( Nda : oui pour moi il est attrapeur. Je sais pas qd est ce que Rowling a déclaré son poste en tant que poursuiveur mais moi je me fis au film et à son jetté de vif dans le tome 5 ) s'assis prudement en face d'elle, mal à l'aise.

On était en Juin, les examens approchaient et le bal de fin d'année aussi. Une élève de septième année s'était faite tuée par un participe de Voldemort et Dumbledore avait insisté pour que les élèves de la célèbre Ecole de Sorcellerie ne repartent pas avec cette triste nouvelle chez eux. Il avait donc annoncé l'éventualité d'un bal pour les distraire. Mais qui disait bal, disait cavalière. Et pour le maraudeur, qui disait cavalière disait ...

- Evans ?

La jeune sorcière leva la tête et le regarda avec de petits yeux fatigués. La métamorphose n'était pas son fort et elle essayait tant bien que mal de rattraper son retard. Epuisée, elle replaça une mèche rebelle derière son oreille. James se demanda alors comment ce simple geste pouvait lui faire tant d'effet. Esquissant un sourir charmeur et se passant la main dans les cheveux, il ouvrit la bouche pour l'inviter mais ... aucun son n'en sortit. Exaspérée par le comportement puérile de son camarade, Lily se replongea dans son livre. Vexé par tant d'indifférence, il sortit en courant, confu et honteux.

Fin Flash back

Sa bouche se referma automatiquement quand il se souvint de la suite des évènements. Mais la jolie rousse ne semblait pas vouloir dire quoi que ce soit. Et puis, finalement, après un silence lourd de reproches et de regrets, l'alchimiste regarda sa montre et soupira. Relevant les yeux elle murmura :

- Tu es auror ? Apprenti ?

Surpris par la question et ayant du mal à se reconnecter, James hocha machinalement la tête. Comme résignée, la sorcière baissa la tête et tendit la main :

- Bonjour, je suis Lily Evans, votre nouvelle associée.

Ahuri, le londonien ignora la poigne de la rouquine. Puis, face au regard insistant de la jeune femme, il fini par lui serrer la main. Toujours aussi eberlué, il essaya de rassembler les pièces du puzzle et répondit, avec cette ironie qui ne l'avait pas quitté :

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer Miss Evans. Je suis James Potter, votre nouveau coéquipié.

Mais très vite, les sourirs s'effacèrent, le jeu cessa, les conséquences de cette alliance les mirent devant un constat navrant :

- Tout cela est obligatoirement une erreur !

Et fidèle à son caractère impulsif, Lily Evans se précipita vers le premier téléphone disponible. Du coin de l'oeil, le jeune sorcier s'amusait à la voir crier sur la réceptioniste pour qu'elle lui préte d'urgence un mobile. Puis les cris se firent plus perçants et les reproches plus soutenus :

- Espèce de faux ami ! Tu m'as laissé avec ce crapaud visqueu de Potter ! Et quelle était ton excuse ? Tu ne voulais tout simplement pas quitter ta femme de la journée ! Non en plus elle partage ta maison, ta voiture, TON LIT !!! mais en plus elle partage ton emploi ! Mais tu sais, moi aussi j'aurais été ravie de travailler avec Alice ! Mais non ! T'as préféré convaincre Maugrey pour qu'il m'associe à cet incapable de première alors que tu sais très bien que je peux plus le voir !

- Mlle ? tenta la réceptioniste, alarmée par la tournure que prenait les choses.

- QUOI ? lui répondit agressivement la rouquine.

- Nous sommes dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie.

Se rendant compte de la situation, elle rougit, confuse, puis, recollant le combiné à son oreille, dit plus calmement :

- On se revera espèce de traître ! Ah ! Et aussi, passe le bonjour à Alice de ma part. Je viendrai bientôt la voir. ( Nda : vous avez tout suivi ? parce que moi .. euh ... mon esprit est décidement bien trop compliqué moi j'abandone !)

Encore rouge à cause de la colère, elle raccrocha. Puis ses yeux pivotèrent sur le sujet de ses tourments qui la regardait tranquillement s'énerver tout en fumant une cigarette. Ressentant le besoin de l'immiter, elle fouilla ses poches et en sortie un paquet. Surpris, le brun à lunette demanda :

- Tu fumes ?

- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Toi aussi !

Il haussa les épaules et déclara calmement :

- Faudrait quand même que jt'e montre tes apparts un jour ou l'autre.

Ignorant le sarcasme, elle se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas précipité :

- Tu as raison. On va pas camper ici.

Curieux de voir comment cette histoire allait se terminer, l'auror la suivit. Il pensa alors que la vie venait de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux.

OooOoOooO

"Tadam !"

Le sorcier ouvrit la porte d'entrée et Lily put s'introduire dans un vaste hall. Le logement n'était pas meublé mais la rouquine n'en avait cure. Elle avait embarqué avec elle ses propres biens. Avec joie, elle découvrie le séjour, relié à une petite cuisine équipée et sa chambre. Ravie, elle s'installa sur la banquette, installée face à une fenêtre donnant sur Londres. Elle ferma les yeux et réalisa que son rêve venait d'être exaucé. Certe, ce n'était pas la grande baie vitrée d'Amélia, mais elle s'en contenterait. Ayant presque oubliéde son nouveau partenaire, elle sursauta quand il déboula de la salle de bain.

- Bon. Ben voilà. J'te laisse. Si t'as besoin de quoi que se soit, j'habite juste à côtés. A plus.

Et il se retourna pour partir. Mais c'est sans compter la tornade rousse qui lui bloqua le passage et lui cria :

- QUOI ? T'habite à côté ? Mais c'est quoi ce bins ? Avoue que t'as fait exprés ! Que tu savais que ça allait être moi ! Tu voulais que je revienne ! C'est ça que tu voulais !

Silencieux, il la laissa continuer ses délire. Puis quand elle se fut calmée, il répondit, d'une voix froide :

- Ecoute Evans, c'est toi qui est partie. Maintenant j'suis passé à autre chose. Alors pour l'amour du ciel, met de côté ta putain de fierté et théories à la noix. Cet appart c'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi, c'est Maugrey. C'est clair ?

Muette et ridiculisée, l'amchimiste le foudroya du regard. Puis son âme guerière ( lol ) revenant au galop, elle retorqua :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous encore chez moi Potter ? C'est bon, j'ai plus besoin de toi.

La toisant d'un regard mauvais, il tourna les talons et s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Tremblante, la jeune fille s'assit à même le sol et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne savait pas si ça avait été le fait de le revoir ou tout simplement le ton sur lequel il lui avait parlé, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait entendu son coeur se briser en mille morceaux. La douleur qu'elle avait depuis tant d'années essayé d'endormir s'était réveillée, plus forte que jamais.

OoOOOoO

Lily cherchait, en vain, la lune. Elle était assise sur un banc très peu conforable et elle se tordait le cou pour essayait d'apercevoir l'astre tant reconu. Cela faisait à présent une demie heure qu'elle attendait et le peu de patience qu'elle possédait s'émiettait rapidement. Pour la sixième fois, elle se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Enfin, la porte 513 s'ouvrit. Tendue à l'extrème, la rouquine bondit pour se planter devant l'infirmière qui la regardait en souriant :

- Vous pouvez entrer.

Soupirant de soulagement, elle s'enfonça dans l'obscurité aveuglante des néons qui décoraient les murs de la chambre de son amie. Celle ci avait le teint pâle et le sourir faible. Ses yeux paraîssaient éteints et ses cheveux ressemblaient à de la paille. Navrée de la voir dans un tel état, la rousse se précipita à ses côtés pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Heureuse de la revoir vivante, elle la serra fort dans ses bras et lui demanda :

- Alors ? Comment tu vas ?

Elargissant son mince sourir, Alice répondit d'un voix rauque et à peine audible :

- Mieux.

- Et pour le ...

Mais les mots moururent dans la gorge de la sorcière. Franck lui avait-il révelé la perte de son bébé ?

- Je sais ... répondit-elle simplement.

Son regard se voila et une main vint automatiquement se poser sur son ventre. Accablée devant tant de chagrin, Lily s'effondra sur la malheureuse maman et pleura :

- Je ne t'avais pas dit de prendre des congés ? Je te l'avais dit n'est ce pas ? Hein ? Ma Lilice ! J'ai eu si peur ! Espèce d'imprudente ! Tu ... tu ...

Ne pouvant continuer, Lily ferma les yeux essayant d'ignorer son corps qui tremblait tellement ses sanglots étaient violents. Et c'est ainsi que les deux femmes s'endormirent. L'une dans les bras de l'autre, essayant d'oublier la pesanteur de leur silence.

**Un new petit chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre je dois l'avouer. Manque d'inspiration ou ... de motivation ? Quatre reviews par chapitre c'est quand même désespérant ! Cependant je remercie de tout mon coeur :**

**- JPloveLE : j'espère que les retrouvailles ont été à la hauteur de tes espèrances ;**

**- Julie231 : Bingo ! ( Suis-je si prévisible que ça ? mdr )**

**- Miss Hell Black : il est revenu ! Plus beau que jamais ! Et plus caractériel que jamais ausssi ... hum ...**

**- meliasan**


	9. Chapitre 8 : A nu

**Chapitre 8**

**A nu**

James n'avait jamais habité ailleurs qu'à Londres. Il y était né, et bien que Poudlard soit, selon les dires d'un geographe un peu loufoque, situé en Ecosse, l'école était enveloppée par tant de mystères que l'Ecosse ou Tombouctou n'aurait fait aucune différence. Si ce n'est le trajet en train qui aurait été plus long, se dit le jeune homme. Debout face à la porte fenêtre qui éclairé son séjour, il contemplait la brume qui enveloppait cette ville. Etant un sorcier, il avait, étant enfant, vécu aux campagnes alentours, cahcé et à l'abri des regards moldus. Mais à présent qu'il travaillait pour l'état, sa présence en ville était indispensable.

Cette journée avait été un vrai supplice. Lily demeurait ce qu'il avait connu d'elle. Les plis de ses vêtements étaient toujours aussi plissés et ses regards sévères toujours de service. Les doux regards avaient, comme à l'habitude, étaient dirigés aux supérieurs et sa coupe stricte paraissait avoir été repassée par un fer à repasser. Cependant, il avait remarqué certaines manies dont elle s'était dotées durant ces dernières années. Certe, elle avait conservé ce plit entre les deux sourcils quand elle se concentrait, mais il l'avait, à plusieur reprise, entendu fredonner alors qu'elle classait ou stocker les ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin. De plus, sa jupe s'était raccourci de plusieurs centimètres et elle était devenue généreuse en petites oeillades anguicheuses envers nos collègues de sex masculins.

Bien évidemment, il ne faisait pas parti de ces chanceux. Lui, avait hérité de ses grognements, de cette lueur exaspérée dans les yeux et de son ton sec. Comble de sa mauvaise humeur, Sirius semblait lui avoir pardonnée sa fuite et agissait envers elle comme si elle ne les avaient jamais quittée. Résultat, il avait fait preuve d'une grande inattention et d'une irritation hors paire. Et pour la première fois, il fut l'un des premiers à quitté le Ministère, comme n'avait pas manqué de le faire remarqué sa nouvelle coéquipère avant qu'il ne claque la porte.

Extenué, il était rentré chez lui, s'était préparé un café en un coup de baguette et avait ouvert son paquet de cigarette. Sachant que Carolie n'apprécierait pas l'odeur, il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'en éloigna pour ne pas être obligé à aller chercher un survêtement. S'asseyant, il fixa son regard noisette sur la pile de faire-part qui lui faisait face. Il leur en restait une cinquantaine à remplir. D'ici là, il allait s'enfuir sur Mars, se plaisait-il à espèrer. Mais Caro était une fille gentille et sensible. Il ne pouvait se resoudre à lui faire faux bond. C'était lui-même qui lui avait demandé sa main. Il ne pourait se résoudre à tout laisser tomber. Et la présence inattendue de la rouquine n'y changera rien. Des années ont passées et il était grand temps de tourner la page.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il fit face à sa feignantise et la défia. Quand il se fut redressé à moitié, il tendit les bras et tenta d'attraper les invitations. Mais une violente bourasque éparpilla les carrés cartonnés à travers la vaste pièce. Pestant, il se redressa et ferma violement la fenêtre. Quand la poigné céda et s'arracha à la porte, Jame sentit ses dernières barières s'effondrer et il s'affala sur le sol, au milieu de cinquante misérables feuilles de papier traçant son futur. Un futur qui le rendait malade et qui le laissa hagard quelques minutes.

La poigné toujours à la main, il laissa sa colère et l'injustice couler le long de son corps pour s'évanouir complétement. Respirant une grande bouffé d'air où se mélait l'odeur de tabac et de rouille, il se leva et sortit sa baguette. Calmement, il répara la porte et rassembla ses invitations. Calmé, il s'apprétait à préparer à manger quand il apperçu enfin l'homme assis sur son canapé. Sursautant, il se rendit enfin compte de l'identité de l'individu :

" Sirius ! Je ne t'avais pas vu. Depuis quand es-tu là ?

- Pas longtemps. J'ai attendu que tu te relève, puis, se levant. Eh mon gars ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Enfin non, je sais. Tais-toi. Viens plutôt t'assoeir."

James s'avança et obéit comme un automate. Il attendit que son ami prenne la parole.

" C'est à cause de Lily n'est-ce pas ?"

Mais le brun à lunette semblait s'être promit de ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Soupirant, Sirius continua tout de même :

" L'amour de ta vie est revenue et tu vas te marier ...

- Ne le dit pas ! s'exclama l'l'interessé.

- Et je te l'avais bien dit ! termina t'il avec un sourir en coin.

Grincheux, Cornedrue se renfrogna sur lui même. Amusé par la réaction enfantine de son ami, le ténebreux se détendi et demanda :

" Tu sais quand revient ta fiancé ?

Il avait prononçait ce dernier mot avec miévrerie.

- D'un moment à un autre, lui répondit James, ignorant le sarcasme et regardant sa montre.

- Ecoute mon vieux, je sais que tu lui en veux. Mais tout les deux avez été fautifs et injustes l'un envers l'autre. J'ai parlé avec notre Tigresse Nationale ( clin d'oeil à notre Bibi nationale surnom de notre ninouch bizous ! ) Selon elle, c'est toi qui a refusé de la suivre et non le contraire. Elle cultive un sentiment de haine et de dégout à ton égard mais ça tu a du le remarquer. D'une certaine manière, on va dire que les choses se sont envenimé depuis la dernière fois.

- Merci, grogna l'animagus. On dirait que tu présente le bulletin méteo.

Sirius haussa les épaules et continua :

- Ecoute, on sait tous que t'es toujours accro à elle. Et y'a qu'à voir ce qu'elle est devenue pour voir que c'est la même chose pour elle. Quand on a vu que ça devenait sérieux toi et Caro, on a tout de suite sonné la sonnette d'alarme. Maintenant tu sais pourquoi. De toute évidence, c'est toujours quand on s'y attend le moins que la vie prend un tournent. Rate pas cette occasion vieux. Essaye de retarder ce mariage, on trouvera bien une idée pour que vous vous rapprochiez toi et la rouquine."

Muet par tant de convictions, James tourna enfin la tête vers Patmol et demanda :

" Mais qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je n'ai pas envie de me marier avec Carolie ?

- James, j'étais là il y a quelques minutes. Tu vas pas bien. Et c'est pas cette fausse histoire d'amour qui va t'aider."

Se rappelant le moment de faiblesse qu'il avait eu, il baissa les yeux, honteux. Conscient de ce que ressentait l'auror, Sirius lui tapauta le dos et le rassure :

" T"inquiète, ça nous arrive à tous."

Suspiceiux par ce que venait de lui déclarer le boureau des coeurs qui se tenait devant lui, il le regarda surpris.

" J't'assure que ça m'ais déjà arrivé ! afrima t'il en hochant la tête.

Connaissant la fierté du brun, il lui sourit, reconnaissant d'avoir un peu éclairé son avenir. Puis un bruit de serure se fit entendre et la voix claironante d'une jeune sorcière retentit :

" Tu es là chéri ?

Se levant précipitament, James vint à sa rencontre. Elle secouait ses cheveux mouillés et frisés tout en se débattant avec son anorak pour l'enlever. Il pleuvait et les deux jeunes hommes ne s'en étaient même pas rendus compte. Après l'avoir étreint, l'auror la regarda dans les yeux, contempla un instant les yeux bleus, presque gris, de sa fiancée et lui avoua ne pas avoir encore préparer le dîner. Géné, Sirius s'excusa et s'en alla. Agacée, la jeune fille lui fit alors remarqué que s'enfuir était devenu une habitude chez lui.

Ecoutant Caro et son meilleur ami débattrent, Cornedrue admira la fine pluie qui faisait fondre le brume et le brouillard. Comme si elle mettait Londres à nu.

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Comme je suis en vacance j'ai décidée d'y laisser un peu de mon temps. J'espère que vous aimez autant qu'avant. Je suis super heureuse de toutes les reviews qui m'ont été postées je n'en attendais pas tant. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et surtout merci :**

**- Emy**

**- Cherry-RB21 : non je ne vais pas vous lacher ne t'inquiète pas ! Pour l'action, tu ne vas pas être déçue au prochain chapitre !**

**- Miss Hell Black : moins indifférent notre Jamesie n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est rien comparé au prochain lol**

**- Mary**

- **angel poison **

**- angel lily : ta review est peut-être celle qui m'a fait le plus plaisir. J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre t'aura plut.**

**- Love James/Lily : il n'y a pas de moment James/Lily dans ce chapitre mais tu as sans doute deviné qu'il ne sera pas facile de les réunir ces deux là. Le crépage de chignon ne fait que commencer !**

**- JPloveLE : un baiser ? mmm ... prochain chapitre ?**

**- shaeline**

**- Senslo : prière exaucée ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura éclairé.**

**- mlle.prongs**

**- Cevil Pops LRDM : une Lily entreprenante et un Sirius censé ! Je sais que la situation est tordue et inattendue. Pas encore beaucoup de réponses mais elles ne sauraient tarder. J'adore ton systéme une review / un chapitre. Si tout le monde faisait comme toi ! Tes reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir.**

**Mdr ! C'est la première fois que j'ai une aussi longue liste de remerciments. J'espère que la prochaine sera au moins aussi longue. Gros bisous !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Comment la colére a réussi là où l'amour a échoué**

Lily essayait de contrôler ses nerfs. Cet idiot de Potter n'avait pas changé ! Il se prenait toujours pour le nombril du Monde et n'acceptait pas plus les remarques des autres. Durant le début de cette intermidable réunion, elle avait tant bien que mal essayé d'en placer une mais cela s'était averé infaisable. En effet, Monsieur avait sois disant, mis en place un code de parole. Stupide code qui se résumait en un " Qui parle ne s'arrête plus !" Code très apprécié, d'ailleurs, par le reste de la promotion qui pouvait, ainsi, roupiller discrétement tandis que l'empoté de service continuait son monologue. Mais Lily avait remplie ses huit heures de sommeil, merci pour elle, et elle ne ressentait pas spécialement l'envie de dormir. C'est pourquoi, pour la quatorzième fois de la matiné, elle tenta de se faire entendre :

" C'est pour cela qu'il est primordiale d'avoir avec sois la liste des journalistes. J'espère que c'est ...

- Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de les apprendre ? Au moins, notre tête on est sur de pas la perdre !

- Mais notre mémoire, si ! D'autres interventions pour te faire remarquer, Evans ?

Et pour la quatorzième fois de la matiné, leurs collégues ouvrirent un oeil et se redressèrent. Furieuse, Lily hurla :

- C'est moi qui veux me faire remarquer ?

- Exactement ! répondit James sur le même ton.

- Non mais c'est l'hopital qui se fou de la charité ! Depuis tout à l'heure tu nous plombe les oreilles avec ta putain de liste alors que l'on était censé mettre en place un plan d'action pour la protection de Poudlard !

- Mais si tu avais écouté t'aurais compris que c'était un plan confidentiel et secret et que la première chose à assurer était la discretion de l'affaire. Il faut donc regler le sort des journalistes !

- Et je ne vois pas en quoi ta pauvre liste éloignera la presse !

- Comment veux-tu les éloigner si tu ne les reconnais même pas ?

- Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas reconnaitre un journaliste !

- Qu'est ce que tu insinu ? Que je fais mal mon métier ?

- Non mais quelle perspicacité !

- Tu t'es bien fais avoir par Jorking en quatrième année quand t'as truqué mon balais ! Pourtant, qui aurait cru que c'était la reine des potins ?

- C'était il y a des années !

- Ca ne ...

- Ca suffit maintenant. James !"

Muets de stupeur, ils se tournèrent tous vers la voix de stantor de Sirius. Il s'était levé et avait le plas des mains sur la table. Son regard était dur mais la nostalgie et le regret perlaient l'encre de ses prunelles. Et pourtant, il esquissa un sourire :

" Vous réglerez vos affaires de ménage une autre fois !"

Sous la même impulsion, les deux membres du couple esquissérent un pas menaçant vers l'animagus. Puis, ils s'arrétèrent aussi brusquement qu'ils avaient démarrés. Se regardant, ils éclatèrent de rire. Perplexes, leurs collègues les regardaient avec de gros yeux. Mais les regards cessérent de briller et les éclats se transformèrent en échos. L'atmoshére était redevenue tendue, mais au moins ils ne se criaient plus dessus.

En soupirant, Sirius se revit, des années auparavant, quand le seul soucis de son ami était le doux regard de la rouquine. Aujourd'hui, non en plus ils avaient un asassin doublé d'un psycopathe à leur trousses, mais en plus, ils semblaient se vouer une rancoeur insurmontable. Durant la semaine écoulée, il avait bien tenté quelques rapprochements. Mais il y en avait toujours un des deux pour tout faire tomber à l'eau. Au grand damne du brun, Lily n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi têtue et bornée. Et colérique, soit dit en passant. Il n'était pas passé un jour sans qu'elle ait crisé pour un motif quelconque lié, de prés ou de loin, à James.

Mais malgré les regards de mépris et les rictus de dégout que l'ancien attrapeur aimait réserver à la rousse, Sirius savait que ses sentiments ne suivaient pas ses gestes. Hier soir, pour la deuxiéme fois depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille, le brun à lunettes avait déserté son lit et sa fiancée pour se retrouver chez lui, un verre de vin à la main, des anciennes photos de ses études sous les yeux. Ces moments rappelaient à Patmol les soirées de déprime, à Poudlard, où les maraudeurs se rassemblaient autour de Cornedrue et essayaient de lui changer les idées en élaborant de nouvelles escapades et mauvais tours. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient plus en sécurité entre les murs de la fiére batisse, et ils devaient, désormais, se contenter de photos et de souvenirs.

Il grimaça en voyant ses deux amis se tuer du regard. Certes, ce regard, chez Lily, était une habitude. Mais la lueur haineuse dans les yeux de l'auror, jamais elle n'avait encore visé l'alchimiste. Dans le temps, seul l'adoration, suivie de prés par un sentiment d'impuissance et de désespoir luait dans ses prunelles. Quand, exaspérée, fatiguée et à bout de patience, la rouquine craquait, lui faisait face, recevait, sans sourciller et en plein visage, tout cet amour brulant, qu'elle chassait d'un secouement de tête pour laisser déverser ce flot d'injures qu'elle semblait avoir apprit par coeur. Les yeux de l'amoureux brillaient anormalement dans ces moments là. Mais très vite, l'incompréhension et la tristesse s'en allaient, ou du moins en apparence, pour relaisser place à l'orgueil de l'apprenti sorcier.

Aveugles. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Tous les deux. Pas un plus que l'autre, non. Tous les deux enfoncés dans la même bêtise et les mêmes erreures, celles ci se répetant comme si elle faisaient avancer les choses. Percistant dans un sens, sans savoir que l'amour se trouvait à l'opposé, presque déjà derière eux. Mais heureusement, la machine infernale avait un jour dijoncté, et la colére s'était mué en passion.

La discussion avait repris et au bout de deux heures, à force d'idées et d'ingéniosité, un plan naquit. Dumbledore ne sera plus seul pour défendre la célèbre école.

OOoOoOoOO

Lily profitait, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Elle venait de prendre une douche et elle était, en ce moment même, assise sur la banquette qui faisait face à la ville, protégée par un ciel mauve. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient attachés par une pince et son jogging ne mettait pas vraiment ses formes en valeur. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Depuis une semaine, il lui était devenu impossible de penser à quelqu'un autre que James. Le voir tous les jours du matin jusqu'au soir constituait une torture mentale qui devenait physique à force de ne plus pouvoir en dormir. Savoir qu'il dormait à l'immeuble à côté de l'aider pas non plus. Fermant les yeux, elle se demanda pourquoi ce garçon, grandit trop vite et d'un coup, l'attirait-il dans les délicieux filets de la rêverie et de l'espoir ? Pourquoi, alors qu'elle s'était juré de l'oublier, était-il revenu dans sa vie, pour y mettre le doute et l'anticipation. L'anticipation ? Mais face à quoi ?

Lily Evans, jeune fille de 22 ans, refusait, encore une fois, de voir ce que son coeur lui criait. Comme si les leçons du passé n'avaient étées qu'un tissu de mensonges. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si elle ne revivait pas le même scénario d'il y a quelques années. Comme si Lily Evans n'était et n'avait jamais été amoureuse.

OOooOooOO

Carolie regarda l'heure que lui indiquait la petite pendule, accrochée au mur de sa cuisine, et jugea qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller faire la connaîssance de sa nouvelle voisine. Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé avec James, elle s'ennuyait plus que jamais. Etant d'origine française et ne parlant donc que très peu la langue, elle ne vivait que pour son copain. Heureusement que les préparatifs du mariage égayaient un peu sa vie car elle ne possédait pas beaucoup d'amies et ne sortait qu très rarement.

En France, elle avait eu ses ASPICs haut la main et, pour la féliciter, ses parents lui avaient offert la possibilité de séjourner à Londres pour quelques mois. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était la rencontre avec un jeune londonnien fort séduisant, dont l'avenir était très prometteur et dont leur fille tomba follement amoureuse. Les quelques mois s'allongeaient donc considérablement pour se transformer en un " jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare" Inutil de dire que ses parents n'avaient pas été ravis. Mais leur avis était devenu le dernier de ses soucis. Avec ravissement, elle s'était laissée aller aux élans de tendresses et de luxures grâce auxquels elle était devenue une femme. Et ainsi, la jeune fille impulsive et nerveuse avait laissé place à une femme posée et épanouie. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de James ...

Leur relation a eu pour lui l'effet contraire qu'elle eu pour elle. Alors que la jeune française semblait être passée du stade de bouton de rose à celui d'un rosier dont la douceur et les couleurs feraient perdre la tête à n'importe quel homme, l'animagus, lui, avait perdu de sa lumiére et de son entreint. Comme si son amour le rongeait, le dévorait ... Comme si il était trop fort pour cet homme qui avait déjà tant donné. Et ça, la sorciére le ressentait très bien. Et quand, dans ses bras elle éclorait, bourgeonait, lui se refermait sur lui même, n'ayant que promesses et caresses à offrir. Voilà comment le mot mariage avait été prononcé, à la plus grande incrédubilité de la française. Mais le ravissement et l'innocence avaient repoussé tous les doutes. Les rêves d'avenirs avaient, dans sa tête, élever leur reigne et rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse que le souvenir de cet homme si hésitant, si confu, qui lui demandait d'être sa femme.

Essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux crepu et blond, elle enleva le vieu tee-shirt qu'elle portait pour enfiler un débardeur, assez ample pour laisser sa poitrine bailler. Elle se fit un clin d'oeil, comme pour s'encourager, et maquilla ses yeux bleu avec du khol. Son reflet n'avait pas tellement changé. Ce n'était pas son décolleté et le noir à ses cils qui allaient changer ce qu'elle était : une femme prête à se marier.

C'est ce qui avait en premier choqué ses parents. Comment leur petite fille avait elle ainsi vieillie ? Où était passée la gamine en tongs qui se trémoussait sur du zouc ? Derière ce regard grave surement. Ou plutot sous ces talons qui la faisait à présent atteindre les 1 métre 65. Ou encore dans le sac à main qui ne la quittait plus. Soupirant, Caro prit la bouteille de démaquillant et en aspergea un cotton. Mais au moment où elle s'appretait à en appliquer sur sa peau bronzée, elle referma la bouteille, jetta le cotton à la poubelle et empoigna son sac. Si elle avait été à Poudlard, ce n'est pas à Griffondor qu'elle aurait atterie. Et ça, elle se le disait souvent. Et le mariage qui allait l'unir à l'homme qu'elle aimait en était la preuve. Avec étonnement, elle avait depuis longtemps contasté qu'il fallait plus de courage pour dire non à l'homme qui n'aime pas.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Caro sonna et ce n'est que quand la porte s'ouvrit qu'elle emmergea de ses pensées.

Lily Evans était ... rousse. En plissant les yeux, elle esseya de deviner si c'était une vraie ou une fausse. Mais les racines de la jeune sorciére étaient bien couleur carotte. Ses yeux verts la regardaient patiemment, comme si elle attendait qu'elle finisse son reluquage. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle tendit la main et s'exclama en souriant :

" Bonsoir ! Désolée mais c'est la premiére fois que je vois une vraie rousse !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude."

La blonde constata avec soulagement qu'elle avait répondu à son sourire. Avec étonnement, elle remarqua alors la beauté de sa voisine. Elle semblait être une poupée. Ses cheveux étaient attachés mais quelques méches pendaient négligement de chaque côté de son visage. Sa peau, d'un blanc nacrée, lui fit instentanément penser à la porcelaine que sa mére conservait jalousement sous vitrine. Enfin, ceux sont les mains de la londonienne qui la fascinérent le plus. De longues mains qui s'allongeaient comme une plaine enneigée. Un bracelet essayait de ne pas glisser le long de son poignet gauche, tellement celui ci était fin. Pourtant, Lily n'était pas maigre, ni même mince. Elle possédait de jolies formes, surtout au niveau des hanches, et ses taches de rousseur chevauchaient de jolies joues.

" Vous habitez ici ?"

La voix de la rouquine la ramena sur terre :

" Oui, l'immeuble d'à côté. C'est mon fiancé qui vous a accueilli à la gare."

Lily eu un mouvement de recul. Ainsi, c'était elle la fiancée de James. La jaugeant du regard, elle essaya de trouver ce que cette bonne femme avait de plus qu'elle. Mais à force de contemplation, les deux femmes s'apperçurent que, malgré les apparences, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. Le même regard doux, couroné par un arriére goût d'amertume, des sourcils qui faisaient l'autruche, plongeant en essayant de se donner un air innocent et une moue prudente et calculatrice. Et derrière chacun de ces sentiments, un homme.

" Vous êtes donc la future Mme Potter ! Comment puis je vous appelez en attendant cette grande date ?

- Oh ! Je m'appelle Carolie Wiltord. Vous pouvez m'appeler Caro. Tout le monde le fait.

- Moi c'est Lily. Lily Evans. Mais venez, entrez, je vais vous préparer un thé. A moins que vous ne préfereriez le café ?

- Oh ! Mais si je suis venu, ce n'est pas pour m'imposer ! Non ! Je suis venu pour vous inviter à gouter les cookies que je viens de mettre au four.

- Et bien, en attendant la fin de leur cuisson, venez donc boire quelque chose chez moi !"

Lily n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver dans l'appartement de James. Surtout si celui ci s'y trouvait.

" Au fait, M Potter n'est pas avec vous ?

- James ? Oh non ! Il est sortit avec ses amis ! Ah, si vous saviez ! Ses amis, c'est toute sa vie ! Un dimanche sans ses potes c'est impensable pour lui ! Du coup, il n'est à moi que le soir et la durant semaine. Enfin, quand il ne travaille pas ... termina t'elle en inclinant la tête de côté.

Comme l'alchimiste la comprenait ! Combien de fois avait-elle attendu, des nuits entiéres, en attendant que son copain daigne revenir vers elle ? Les nuits de pleine lune étaient, plus particuliérement, restées ancrées dans sa mémoire. Ces nuits où elle faisait les cent pas jusqu'à l'aube en se rongeant les ongles. L'exaspération, la colére et l'inquiétude se mélant, se mélangeant, lui faisant perdre la tête. En souriant de compassion, elle s'entendit dire à la fiancée de son ex :

" Les mecs, tous les mêmes."

Ainsi, l'aprés midi s'écoula entre propos sur les préparatifs du prochain mariages, sur des souvenirs de la France et des anecdotes sur le grand, le sublimissime James Potter ! Ainsi, Lily redécouvrit avec passion l'homme qu'elle connaissait tant. De toute évidence, il n'avait, ou trés peu changé. Evidement, on parla d'elle, de l'Amérique. Mais jamais elles ne remontèrent plus loin dans le passé de la jeune femme. Et elle s'en félicitait. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de réveler à sa nouvelle connaîssance son passé en compagnie de son futur mari. De plus, elle avait agit comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. Instinctivement, comme ça. Comme une sorte de protection. Ou peut-être pour avoir al possibilité de connaitre cette sorciére qui lui plaisait déjà.

Quand son hote la laissa un moment seule pour vérifier l'état des cookies, Lily se surprit à être heureuse pour James d'avoir trouver une telle fille. Les larmes de regret avaient faillit s'échapper mais Caro était, heureusement, arrivé à temps. Et alors que l'invitée s'apprétait à lever l'ancre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître l'auror qui revenait de son escapade.

Son sourire se figea en apercevant la rousse. Mais Carolie ne s'en aperçut pas et elle couru l'embrasser.

" Tu connais déjà Lily, James !

- C'est vrai. Comment ça va ... Lily ?"

Curieusement, il avait un regard méfiant, comme si il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi réveler. Ces gestes maladroits amusérent grandement l'alchimiste qui répondit, le plus naturellement possible :

" Trés bien depuis hier. Heureusement que ta fiancée est plus dégourdie que toi, je n'aurais jamais rencontré la mariée avant le mariage sinon."

Muet, il la regardait, comme incapable de répondre. Carolie, désamparée par le changement soudain d'atmosphére, n'en menait pas large.

" Merci beaucoup pour les gateaux Caro, ils étaient délicieux. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, pour le mariage, tu m'appelle, ok ? A plus !

- Merci ! Passe une bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi. A demain James.

- Attends, je te raccompagne."

James referma la porte deriére lui et la rousse.

" Ne t'inquiéte pas, elle ne sais rien si c'est ce qui t'inquiéte."

Il resta muet. Mais, par le relachement de ses épaules, Lily devina qu'il était soulagé. Il marchérent jusqu'à son appartement. Le trajet semblait interminable. Honteuse de réagir comme une jeune fille à son premier rendez-vous, la sorciére se rendit compte qu'elle avait les joues rouges et qu'une chaleur malsaine était en train de s'emparer de son ventre et de ses trippes. Les murs l'étouffaient et elle entrouvrit inconsciemment les lévres. A ses côtés, James semblait serein et tout à fait décontracté. C'est pour ça que, quand il la plaqua contre le mur pour capturer ses lévres et enfouir ses mains dans ses boucles, elle en fut surprise. Mais trés vite, le tourbillon de leur fiévre les emportérent dans un monde où seul eux existaient. Le ventre collé au sien, la rouquine sentait la moiteur de leurs deux corps. Les doigts parcourant une peau tant aimée, le cou offert aux assauts de cette bouche si généreuse, elle se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

Interompant leur étreinte, elle le repoussa et leva la main pour le frapper. La claque fit du bruit. Pourtant, le coeur qui se déchirait dans leur deux poitrines, personne ne l'entendit. Ils se regardaient, sans comprendre l'élan de désir qui les avaient habité. Puis Lily fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, elle cria :

" Non mais t'es malade ! J'te rappelle que t'es fiancé !"

Paniqué, il la fit taire en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Quand elle se fut calmée, il l'hota, sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule d'insonorisation.

" Voilà, maintenant, tu peux crier autant que tu le veux.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

- De quoi tu parle ?

- Tu t'es jetté sur moi !

- Tu n'as pas eu l'air de detesté !

- Tu raconte n'importe quoi ! Comment pourais aimé le contact de quelqu'un qui m'a abandonné ?

- Attends ! C'est moi qui t'es abandonné ?

- Parfaitement !

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qui est parti aux Etats-Unis pour ses études ?

- Qui a refuser de me suivre ?"

Les larmes coulaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand il vit, avec désolation, comment la colére avait réussi là où l'amour avait échoué.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Black ? Professeur de divination ?**

Le ciel était gris et la mer léchait avec rage les rochers de la côte. L'automne était bien là et une légère pluie s'était mis à tomber. Sur la plage de galets, des enfants couraient aprés un doberman tandis qu'un jeune couple marchaient en silence tout en essayant d'éviter l'écume à l'odeur salée. Sur une corniche surplombant cette étendue humide, un jeune homme s'amusait à compter les mouettes. A ses côtés, une femme aux cheveux auburns le regardait en souriant, lui ébouriffant de tant en tant les cheveux en décrétant qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait en compagnie d'un tel enfant. Vexé, le concerné faisait mine de bouder mais ne se détournait pas pour autant de sa précieuse tache.

Alors que le soleil déclinait pour laisser place aux astres qui décorérent le ciel, ils rentrérent, lasses de cette longue marche. Il rencontrérent un café. Fatigués, ils hotérents leurs manteaux et chapeaux pour s'installer à une table, bien à l'abris du vent, à l'intérieur. Ils passérent devant l'acceuil qui était pour l'heure désert. Ils s'apprêtaient à penétrer dans la grande salle enfumée qui habritait déjà quelques clients quand le téléphone, sur le comptoir, sonna. Ignorant le son aiguë que dégageait l'appareil, la jeune fille continua son chemin. Pas son coppagnon. Quand elle s'en aperçu, elle leva les yeux au ciel face au garçon qui lui faisait signe de se taire en s'approchant de la source du bruit. Avec un timbre sérieux et solannel, il répondit. Mais l'appel n'était pas pour lui :

" Lill, c'est pour toi.

- Pour moi ?"

Intriguée, elle se demanda qui pouvait bien connaître, dans son entourage, le numéro de ce restaurant perdu. Empoignant le combiné, elle le colla à son oreille :

" Miss Evans ?

- Oui. Pourais je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ?

- Le propriétaire de ce **f**élé**t**one peut-il nous entendre ? "

La rouquine sourit en comprenant qu'elle avait à faire à des sorciers. Elle jetta une oeillade à son moldu d'ami qui s'était enfin désintéressé de ses mouettes pour la scruter attentivement, surement curieux de savoir qui avait appelé. Le rassurant d'un hochement de tête, elle se reconcentra sur son interlocuteur.

" Non, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Bon sangs, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer combien de temps on a mis pour vous retrouver ! On a du mettre en contact les réseaux de communication moldu et sorciers pour vous avoir ! Que faites vous en Amérique ?

- Répondez d'abord à ma question et ensuite je vous réglerez des comptes."

La sorciére essayait de ne pas s'énerver. Qui était cet importun qui venait la déranger en lui demandant de se justifier de l'endroit où elle se trouvait comme si il avait été son pére ? Surement un gars du ministére.

" Hum ... Excusez moi. Lily, c'est Fred. J'appelle du Ministére."

Fred ? Maintenant qu'elle y penser, oui, c'était bien la voix de Fred, le vigil et réceptionniste du Ministére. Mais que lui voulait-elle ?

" Bonjour Fred.

- A ton tour de me répondre.

- C'est dimanche ! J'ai le droit d'être n'importe où !

- M'enfin ! Par ces temps on reste chez sois !

- C'est aussi chez moi ici !

- Vous avez très bien saisie. Nous avons besoin de vous à n'importe quel moment ! Revenez à Londres.

- Maintenant ?

- Il s'agit d'une urgence !

- Une autre attaque ? chuchotta t'elle.

- Et pas qu'une. Revenez et vite. On vous attend. Rassemblement au Parlement. A tout à l'heure.

- Au revoir."

Acablée et inquiéte, elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Andrew. Celui ci la regardait et elle pouvait sans mal distinquait deriére le bleu de ses yeux les milles questions qu'il avait à lui poser. C'est peut être parce qu'il y en avait tant qu'il ne dit :

" Alors ?

- Une urgence. Je dois repartir pour Londres."

Il soupira.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais comme études là bas pour me lacher comme une vieille chaussette ? C'est si important ?

- C'est pas mes études. Il y a eu des .. attentats. Je dois y aller pour ... euh ... voir si je reconnais des victmes.

- Des gens que tu connais sont morts ?

- Non mais l'un des attentat a eu lieu à un endroit où je vais souvent.

- Ah. Bon, j'te racompagne jusqu'au port.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Rentre plutôt chez toi.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui, j'ai un peu besoin d'être seule.

- Comme tu veux. Au fait ! Comment a t-il sut que tu te trouvais dans ce resto.

- Hum ... Un petit sort de repérage et la question est réglée ! voulu répondre Lily. Mais que pouvait-elle dire à un moldu ? "Et bien j'imagine qu'ils ont du interoger des camarades à moi qui leur ont informé de ma présence ici."

Le jeune homme hocha la yête, sans commentaire. Avec un pincement au coeur, elle l'embrassa avant de le laisser s'nvoler, comme ces oiseaux qu'il aimait compter, elle le regarda dispraitre.

OoOOoOOoO

Lily marchait prestement tout en enfilant sa veste. Sa sacoche à la main - là où elle gardait soigneusement ses fioles et ingrédients - elle pressa le bouton du premier ascenseur venu et descendit dans les sous-sols. Toujours mi-courant, mi-marchant, elle traversa deux corridors pour enfin déboucher sur une aréne miniature. Au centre, une estrade en bois faisait face aux estrades. Sur la derniére marche, cinq hommes et une femme discutaient avec agitation. Quand la rouquine reconnu la blonde qui parlait avec de grannds gestes, elle en put retenir une exclamation :

" Alice ?"

L'interpellée se retourna. Elle était sur un fauteuil roulant et une couverture recouvraient ses jambes.

" Lily ! Enfin !

- Mais aurais tu perdu la tête ? Qu'est ce que tu fais hors de ton lit dans l'état où tu es ?"

Puis, se tournant vers de le mari de cette dernière :

" Et toi ? Tu n'aurais pas pû la raisoner ?

- J'ai bien essayé; mais elle voulait absolument te voir !"

Se calmant, elle finit par sourire et étreignit chaleureusement sa meilleure amie. Le même sort fut subit par Franc et Sirius. Mais seul un hochement de tête poli fut accordé aux trois restants.

"Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, le directeur de Poudlard appuya Lily de son regard, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer."

De sa baguette, il fit apparaître six chaises et une table au centre de l'aréne.

"Je vous en prie, asseyez vous. Faites comme si c'était chez moi."

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre et le silence revint bien vite. Le professeur s'assit en bout de table, aux côtés de Maugrey et de James.

"Lily, tu es au courant pour les attaques.

- Oui, mais ne ne sais rien d'autre. Ni combien il y en a eu, où et quand.

- Bon. J'imagine que tu te doute de l'origine de ces massacres ?

- Oui, souffla t-elle.

Le mot massacre l'avait quelque peu effrayée.

"Est ce que ... ? mais sa question resta sans fin, les mots mourant dans sa gorge.

- Pour l'instant, l'inventaire des victimes n'est pas encore à jour. Elles sont encore trop récentes. Mais j'ai pris contact il y a quelques minutes avec Amélia Bones et je ne crois me tromper en affirmant que Roxane Stebbins se trouve toujours à New York. Hors il n'y a eu d'attaques qu'en Angleterre. Sept pour être précis.

- Sept ? s'étrangla la rousse. Mais Dumbledore continua sans s'interompre.

- A Londres, Cambridge, Birmingham, Liverpol, Newcastel, Brighton et Manchester.

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est terrible !

- Tous se sont produits dans le cours de la journée. Pour l'instant, le nombre de victimes est de 300 sorciers et moldus confondus."

Un silence de mort suivi ses paroles. Les deux mantors gardaient la tête baissé, dans un mutisme respectueux que leurs cadets n'osaient interompre. Alice avait pris la main de son amie et, ensemble, se réconfortérent par la seule force de leur présence. Les garçons, eux, essayaient de prendre sur eux, cachant du mieux qu'ils le purent leurs inquiétudes et leur chagrin. Bientôt, ces sentiments se dissipérents pour laisser apparaître la détermination et le désir de vengeance. Quand le chef des aurors vit cette lueur, tellement semblable à celle du meurtrier et de la victime à la fois, éclairer un instant les prunelles de l'auror aux cheveux ébouriffés qui se tenaient devant lui, il compri que c'était le moment. Il ouvrit donc la bouche pour la premiére fois :

" Si on vous a fait venir, ce n'est pas nous soucier du sort de votre petite personne."

Au son de sa voix rauque, les têtes se levérent et la curiosité effleura leur visage.

" Il me semble évident que le but du mage noir est de frapper fort. A ce que l'on vient de constater, il ne fait aucune différence entre sorciers et moldus. Certes, une majorité de non sorciers ont été touchés. Mais l'action s'est faite dans le hazard, sans victime fixe. Mais nous connaîssons assez le lord maléfique pour avoir une idée de sa prochaine cible. Ce fou, car il n'y a pas d'autre therme plus approprié, est aussi un homme de symbole. Et quoi de plus symbolique que le carrefour des âmes innocentes et du mélange entre sorciers et sangs moldus ? Qu'est ce qui fera le plus grand bruit à votre avis ? Ces attentats ne seront plus qu'un souvenir si il parvient à franchir les frontiéres de Poudlard. La population terrifiée, la brigade sans autorité et le Ministre sans pouvoir. Il aura alors les commandes de ce pays et de sa communauté de sorciers. Mais je vais m'arrêter là. Vous vous êtes tous déjà imaginé le sombre tableau que deviendrait le Monde si Lord Voldemort était aux commandes. "

Tous hochérent la tête. Les cris des victimes potentielles dans ce Monde où le mal serait maître leur vombrissaient les oreilles. Sans savoir pourquoi, ils sentaient naître en eux une pointe de responsabilité. C'était eux l'espoir de leur nation. Eux à qui ont avait fait appel en ce triste jour pour leur dresser le rapport de cette tornade à tuer. Quoi qu'on leur demande, chacun se sentait prêt à agir. Et même Alice, paralysée dans sa chaise roulante par la fatigue et les blessures, sentit son sangs bouillir et son coeur rugir face au défit qu'on leur lançait.

"James, Sirius, une réunion a été organisée dans ces locaux il y a quelques jours. Un plan d'action y a été mis en place pour assurer la protection de Poudlard si je ne trompe pas.

- Euh ... Non. Cependan ... il soupira ... on ne pensait pas avoir à s'en servir si tôt.

- Je vois. Mais vous comprendrez que la situation exige que l'on mette toutes les chances de notre côté.

- Bien sur. En réalité, aprés mûre réflexion et ... interuptions, il jetta un coup d'oail à Lily qui s'était renfrognée sur elle même sous l'allusion, nous avons envisagé un plan d'insertion deux ou trois aurores à Poudlard pour que ses éléves et professeurs ne courent aucun risque.

- Mmm ... J'y avais moi même pensé. C'est en effet une possibilité à envisager. Mais pour être discret, il vous faudra faire passer pour des professeurs. Avez vous des postes libres professeurs ?

- Et bien ... Le poste de DCFM est vacant, comme toujours. Pour le reste, vous avez de la chance : Mr Slugorn vient de prendre sa retraite - certe anticipée - et je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra sur sa décision. Enfin, mon professeur de divination vient de déceder.

- Ca nous fait trois postes libres.

- Maintenant, reste à savoir qui va partir. Des volontaires ?"

N'étant qu'assistante, Lily se doutait bien qu'elle suivrait l'un des aurors si l'un d'eux décidait de suivre cette mission. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que le poste de maître des potions lui reviendrait. De son côté, James était assez partagé. Certe, l"idée de réintégrer Poudlard en tant que professeur lui paressait une idéee excitante. Cependant, son mariage était fixé et il ne pouvait laisser sa fiancée tout organiser toute seule. Il se tourna vers le brun ténebreux qui gogotait à ses côtés. C'est sans hésiter qu'il avait lever le poing en criant son choix. Il irait protéger la célèbre école. Alice, elle, se désolait de ne pouvoir apporter son aide et Franc était bien décidé à rester avec elle.

" James ! C'est trop cool ! On va retourner à Pot-du-lard !

- Hey ! J'ai jamais dis que je viendrai !

- Quoi !

- Ecoute Sir' Je sais que ça te tiens à coeur et que tu aimerais que l'on revive nos anciennes aventures. Mais réfléchit. Nous ne serons plus élèves mais professeurs !

- Et alors ? Nous avons évolué ! Lily émit un léger rire. Sirius l'ignora et poursuivit. Nos postes aussi ! Prends ça comme une promotion !

- Mais avec le mariage qui approche et tout le reste ...

- Tu n'aura qu'à le repporter ! Dis à ta Caro que l'automne, en fait, c'est mauche et que c'est mieux si vous fixez ça pour l'été prochain !"

Soupirant, il se tourna vers son ancien directeur et lui assura qu'il y réfléchirait. Avec un sourire, il précisa également que si il devait accompagner son camarade, il n'occuperait jamais le poste ni de divination, ni de potions. C'est avec des éclats de rire qu'ils virent le visage de Sirus se décomposer. Black ? Professeur de divination ? Il y avait de quoi oublier un instant le malheur qui s'abattait sur leur pays.

oOooOooOo

"Je n'ai aucune objection mon chéri."

James soupira et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. En face de lui, Carolie tentait d'éviter son regard. Il n'arriverait jamais à la cerner. Elle disait prendre la nouvelle avec soulagement car les préparatifs n'auraient jamais étaient prêts et pourtant, il avait l'impression de lui anoncer que le mariage était définitivement annulé. Il se mordit les lévres en se rendant compte que c'est exactement comment, lui, voyait les choses. Cela représentait, à ses yeux, une sorte d'écheance, un sursit, une sorte de délai ... Il se frotta un instant les tempes, sentant la migraine arriver en même tant que la rougeur de honte qui colorerait bientôt ses joues. Pourquoi les choses devaient être si compliquées ? Pourquoi n'avait t-il pas oublié Lily et aimé Caro ? Non, plutôt, pourquoi Lily était-elle parti ?

Sa copine s'était réfugiée dans les cuisines, son endroit de prédiléction, avait il tantôt fait remarquer. Elle n'allait pas très bien, et ça, il le voyait très bien. Mais que pouvait il bien faire ? Etait il la source de son chagrin ? Se perdant dans ses questions, il s'allongea de tous son long sur le canapé et se dit que la meilleure solution était encore de mettre de l'ordre dans leurs sentients. Il se leva donc, massa un instant sa nuque et s'engouffra dans la petite cuisine. Carolie était de dos et observait attentivement le calendrier offert par la pharmacie qui faisait face à leur immeuble. Elle ne l'entendit pas et sursauta quand il la pris dans ses bras. Lentement, il la berça en lui chucottant ces mots qu'elle aimait tant. Doucement, elle sentit la pression s'en aller. Très vite, ils se retrouvérent sur le canapé en train de s'embrasser avec passion. Déjà, les doigts du sorciers jouaient avec l'élastique de sa culotte. Mais elle arrêta net tout mouvement et se redressa, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Tout en lui déboutonant la chemise, elle demanda :

" Soit. Le mariage sera repoussé. Et à quand ? "

Il se cambra et vint cueillir ses lévres. Aprés un temps de réflexion, il lui promit :

" Dés la fin de l'année scolaire, nous nous marirons. Tu peux en être sur."

Sur ces chaudes paroles, il la renversa et continua avec elle le long chemin menant au plaisir.

oOooOooOo

Lily soupira. A peine avait-elle emménagé quelque part qu'elle devait déjà s'arracher pour en découcrir un autre. Voilà qu'elle déménageait pour la deuxiéme fois ce mois ci. Bien qu'ecxitée à l'idée de retrouver Poudlard, la rouquine préssentait bien que son nouveau rôle ne serait pas sans risque. Elle se trouvait de l'autre côté du rideau à présent. C'est elle, à présent, qui assurerait la sécurité de ceux qui se soucient bien peu de ce qui se passe en dehors des grilles du chateau. Dire qu'il y a à peine trois ans, c'était elle, qui, inconsciente du danger qui les guettait, s'était envollé pour l'Amérique. A présent, la voilà qui était revenu au point zéro. Mais un sourire fit tout de même frétiller ses lévres quand elle repensa à son ancienne école et aux moments qu'elle y avait vécu. Elle se rappela du garde chasse, un homme au grand coeur et de grande taille, mais un peu simplet et naïf. Mais tellement gentil ! Elle l'avait tout de suite aimé contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades d'origine moldus qui n'avaient, pour seul référence, Golliath, le géant tué par un petit garçon.

Hagrid, en le découvrant pour la première fois, lui avait fait penser à une souris, aux premiers aborts. Certe, il était colossal ! Mais son sourire était timide, sa parole juste et deux petits yeux noirs surplombaient une barbe hirsute. Des défaults, il en avait aussi. Mais des défaults d'hommes, dont la cause directe est le coeur et non la bêtise ou la cruauté. C'esr vrai qu'il était maladroit et un peu brute. Mais dans le fond, Rebeus Hagrid était une vraie peluche et ça, Lily l'avait appris à ses dépends. Combien de fois l'avait-elle réconforté, des jours entiers, lui assurant qu'il était quelqu'un de merveilleux et qu'il ne fallait pas prêter attention aux mauvaises langues ? Combien de fois l'avait-elle reprimandé, des nuits entières, alors qu'il avait passé la soiré à boire ? Combien de fois l'avait-elle soigné, des heures entières, quand il ramenait chez lui un bébé sombral ou veracrasse ?

Mais chacun de ces mauvais souvenirs avait son revert. Et la rouquine garderait jamais en mémoire les moments passées avec lui, autour d'une tasse de thé à la taille d'un seau, ou au tour d'une de ses fabuleuses trouvailles. Il l'avait également beaucoup aidé, de son côté. Et ses moments de solittude, ils les épongeaient à l'aide de son seul rire.

Elle soupira. Finalement, elle était assez contente de partir enseigner là bas. Après tout, elle avait vécu des moments en or dans les couloirs ( et placards ) de chateau. Elle repensa en se mordant la lévre à ses premiers amoursn ses premiers flirts, puis son grand amour.

La nuit tombait et, à ses côtés, elle distinguait très bien les gémissemenst que faisaient le couple Potter. Avec un sourire pervers, elle se dit qu'au moins, à Poudlard, James serait seul, sans sa fiancée ...

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. avouez que j'ai fait vite cette fois ci et même si il n'est pas très long, il fait tout de même avancer l'histoire. Je sais que bcp ne voient pas l'interet des reviews. Mais je vous jure qu'il n'y a rien qui fait plus plaisir que de voir qu'on aime ce que l'on écrit. Je sais que des fois on a la flemme, qu'on trouve que ça ne vaut pas la peine. Mais si vous aimez, ou même si vous n'aimez pas, venez m'écrire ce que vous en penseez ! Sinon merci à :**

**- JPloveLE : il t'a plut mon baisé ? Un mariage repoussé c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ?**

**- Senslo : je suis heureuse que mon Sirius te plaise ! J'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas dans le futur. Il va en voir de toutes les couleurs, le pauvre ! Pour ce qui est du portrait de Caro, tu avais vu juste pour ce qui est de la couleur de ses cheveux. Sinon, ils sont plus crépus et difficiles à coiffer que bouclés. C'est plus une femme simple, sponyannée et active qu'une pin-up. **

**- Miss Enola Addams : ben voilà de quoi remonter le morale de Lily ! **

**- lauralavoiepelletier**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

**Tu savais que je ne te suivrais pas**

Lily regarda avec lassitude sa montre. Elle connaissait le caractére peu ponctuel de James et était désormais résignée à l'attendre. Aprés tout, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ait changé. Et, en effet, il vint exactement un quart d'heure après l'heure dite. A la grande surprise de ce dernier, la rouquine ne lui cria pas dessus - et Dieu savait que, pourtant, ça la démangeait. Elle ne lui jetta même pas un regard. Un peu vexé par cette indifférence, il fit l'erreure de lui demander pourquoi elle lui vouait un tel mutisme. Elle lui murmura alors qu'à ses yeux il était à l'heure étant donné qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit en retard. Indigné par une telle réponse, il fit mine de bouder les premiers moments du trajet. Mais l'impulsivité et l'excitation du jeune homme refirent surface et la rouquine ne sut bientôt plus quoi inventer pour le faire taire. Il n'était que 1 heure de l'aprés midi et déjà elle avait hate que leur train déraille pour faire cesser ce cheminement de paroles qui n'arrivaient à trouver son chemin que à l'encontre de ses nerfs. A bout de patience et morte de faim, elle se leva brusquement et laissa le sorcier seul avec les feintes impressionantes de Rooswelt et le charisme de Berta Harppins, une jeune célèbrité du cinéma sorcier.

En arrivant à la locomotive distribuant des boissons, Lily se massa les tempes et se rendit compte que son acien petit ami n'avait pas changé. Il était redevenu l'adolescent naïf qu'il était avant d'avoir dû se séparer d'elle. En inclinant la tête, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas le fait de revenir à Poudlard qui ne le rendait pas comme ça. Puis elle secoua ses longs cheveux et commanda un jus de citrouille. Elle en veint à regretter l'absence de Sirius, qui ne pouvait se libérer que le jour même de la rentrée, le premier Septembre, quand elle vit l'homme qu'elle venait de quitter surgir à l'entrée du compartiment. Elle soupira bruillament, de telle façon à ce qu'il sache qu'il l'importunait, et replongea son nez dans sa boisson.

"Hey ! Tu aurais pu me prendre un jus de chardon !"

Llily le ragarda avec étonnement :

"Et comment aurais je pu deviner que tu en voulais ?

- Tu sais que je les adores ... " dit-il avec un sourir charismatique.

Et la jeune femme sut exactement, grâce à ce sourir, à quel souvenir il faisait allusion ...

**Flash Back**

- POTTER !

L'interpellé releva la tête avec surprise. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix et c'est l'identité de celle qui se précipitait vers lui qui le fit sourir avec malice. Sa rouquine préferée revenait le reprimander pour telle ou telle bêtise. Mais son sourir s'effaça et un plis soucieux se creusa entre ses deux yeux quand il se souvint n'avoir rien à se repprocher. Que lui voulait donc la grifondor ?

- Potter ! Montre moi ce que tu es en train de faire !

Avec perplexité, il lui tendit le devoir de métamorphose qu'il était en train de finir. Interloquée et décontenancée, Lily ne perdit tout de même pas de son énergie et répliqua :

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait dans chardons ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien entendu !

Les élèves autour d'eux les regardaient avec enjouement. Ils se trouvaient dans la Salle Commune et chaque pretexte était bon pour s'accorder un moment de détente entre deux révisions. James regardait, avec une boue inocente et en tenant sa plume en l'air, la jeune sorciére qui le fusillait du regard.

- Je te jure que j'ai rien fait !

- Je t'ai vu ce matin cueillir des chadons prés de la cabane d'Hagrid !

- Tu m'espionait ? demanda le garçon avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle ignora le question puerile de son camarade et poursuivit :

- Et comme par hazard, Rogue a une crise d'urticaire !

Comprenant le rapprochement entre les crises d'urticaires du Serpentard et les propriétés du chardon et quelle conclusion en avait tiré la sorciére, il éclata de rire.

- Potter ! Ca te fait rire ! Attend que j'ai prévenu Mlle Picon de ce qui est réellement arrivé à Rogue et alors tu riras beaucoup moins !

Mlle Picon était l'infirmière redoutée de tout Poudlard à cause de ses diasnotiques distribués à toute volée et rendant tout le monde malade. Elle faisait beaucoup rire le directeur et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne sefaisait pas virer au grand des autres enseignants. Le jeune homme se calma net.

- Je ne suis en rien responsable de l'état de Rogue.

Un grand silenc ensuivit cette déclaration. James ne mentait jamais. Bien qu'il soit un excellent comédien, il mettait un point d'honneur sur la sincérité. Il était souvent fier des farces qu'il faisait aux autres et ne s'en cachait jamais. Et ça, tout le monde le savait, sauf Lily.

- Tu te moque de moi là !

- J'aimerais. Mais les chardons, je les ais cueilli pour m'en faire du jus.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux. Du jus ?

- Du jus de chardon ? Tu crois me faire avaler ça ?

- Ben moi en tout cas, je l'ai avalé sans probléme !

Des éclats de rire fusérent.

- J'ai jamais entendu parlé de jus de chardon, se borna t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Ben c'est peu commun mais moi j'adore ça ! C'est ma boisson préferée ! Malheureusement, Poudlard privilégie les jus de citrouille.

La salle commune était hilare et la rouquine toute rouge. Mais loin de se décourager, elle lui lança un regard de défie et demanda :

- Tu me fais gouter ?

Fou de joie par une telle demande, il bondit de sa chaise et monta les escaliers conduisant à son dortoir. Dans la salle de bain, il conservait les précieuses fleurs et en faisait du jus grâce à quelques sortiléges de son crue. Une fois le mixture prête, il redescendit en bas et tendit fiérement son verre de jus de chardon. Méfiante, la griffondor hésita d'abord à le boire. Mais un regard vers Remus lui assura qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à James. Elle pris donc le verre et le vida d'une gorgée. Etonnée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait ça. Ca avait un coup quelque peu acide et très peu sucré mais très gouteux. Elle n'avait encore jamais connu ça et la langue qui lécha ses lévres indiqua aux autres qu'elle en voulait encore. Ravi, le brun demanda :

- Alors ?

Consciente de son erreure, elle rougit et admit que c'était délicieux. Cette rougeur sur ses joues enjoua le jeune homme qui passa automatiquement une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'emballa alors et lui raconta comment il avait découvert le jus de chardon alors qu'il jouait au Quidditch avec Sirius. Heureux d'être écouté par celle qu'il chérissait plus que tout, il parla avec de grands gestes et Lily rit de sa spontanéité.

Puis ils se regardérent, conscient de vivre quelque chose d'agréable. Quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais osé. Il la trouvait belle avec ses joues rouges, ses cheveux en bataille à cause de sa précendente agitation et ce sourire qu'elle lui accordait si peu souvent. James se dit alors qu'il pourait mourir en cet instant qu'il n'en éprouverait aucun regret. Il ne vivait alors que pour le moindre regard de sa camarade. Il s'était construit un monde et des rêves autour de sa seule et unique personne. Si son amour s'effondrait tout partait en poussiére avec lui. C'est pour cela qu'il persistait malgré l'entêtement de la rousse. C'est pour cela qu'il continuait à la regardait, du coin de l'oeil, à la provoquer, pour qu'elle le remarque, à flirter avec d'autres filles, pour qu'elle le voit, qu'il inventer milles feintes au Quiddirch, pour qu'elle l'admire. Mais toutes ses tentatives riccochaient sur un mur d'indifférence et de mépris. Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui ils s'étaient découvert un point commun et s'étaient souris, avaient rigolé ensemble. En cette fin de sixiéme année, une bréche s'était ouverte.

**Fin flash Back**

"Non, je ne m'en souvenais plus ... " déclara abruptement la jeune fille.

Le sourir de James s'effaça aussitôt. En haussant les épaules il se dirigea vers le comptoir. Lily s'assit sur un tabouret et regarda avec intêret le jus de chardon se faire par magie. Le brun balança à la caisse ouverte qui flottait devant lui une mornille. La rousse sourit devant sa nochalence et son attitude désinvolte. Elle serait retombée amoureuse de lui en cet instant même si elle ne l'était pas déjà. Si elle ne l'avais jamais été. Elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas intercépter le regard du garçon. Alors qu'elle contemplait le paysage qui défilait à une allure folle, elle sentit la brulure de ses yeux fixés sur elle. Elle frissona et s'en mordit la lévre. Ils étaient seuls.

Le voyage dura ainsi, entre une gorgé et un mot échangé. Ce fut pénible et pour lui et pour elle. Eux qui croyaient s'être oubliés ! Voilà que leurs sentiments enfouis refaisaient surface, comme une malédiction qui ne cesse jamais.

Quand le ciel se fit sombre et que le train ralentis, ils préparérent leurs affaires et attendirent l'arrêt de l'appareil. Hagrid les attendaient sur le quai. Un sourir radieux vint illuminer son visage quand il les vit. Il commença alors à bavarder avec de grands gestes et fort enthousiasme, comme il en avait l'habitude. Ses phrases se terminaient toujours par un gloussement et ses yeux brillaient d'émotion. Il contait les dernières rumeurs de Poudlard, les élèves qu'il appréciait et les cas difficiles. Il leur parla des nouveaux professeurs ainsi que de la malédiction du poste de DCFM.

- Un malédiction ? s'étona le futur professeur.

- Oui, depuis une quinzaine d'année, jamais un seul professeur à réussit à tenir plus d'une année à ce poste. Mais d'ailleur, vous vous en êtes rendus compte lors de votre scolarité ici !

- Oui, c'est vrai que nous avons eu sept professeurs différents, affirma la rouquine en penchant pensivement la tête. Mais je croyais que c'était un cas exceptionel et que ça n'était arrivé qu'à nous ! Mais quinze ans !

- Et oui hein ! Ca fait un sacré petit bout de temps !

- Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore ne veut-il pas rester professeur de DCFM ? De tous ceux que nous avons eu, il reste le meilleur ! Et de loin !"

Lors de leur dernière année, le directeur de l'école avait assuré les cours de DCFM ne trouvant personne ayant les conditions recquises.

- Je crois qu'il a un penchant pour la métamorphose et que ses cours le privaient du temps qu'il passait avec ses outils d'observations et autres bizareries ...

- Mais attends Hagrid, ça veut dire qu'il y a eu trois professeurs différents entre notre départ de Poudlard et cette année ?

- Oui, trois, c'est bien cela. Et tous originaires d'un coin du globe différent ! Vous savez, plus personne ne veut risquer sa chance.

- C'est curieux tout de même, tous ces professeurs partis au bout d'un an ... conclu Lily.

Elle risqua un regard vers son nouveau collégue. Il semblait réflechir et fixait un point devant lui. Elle suivit son regard et respira une grande bouffé d'air tant la joie de revoir ce chateau tant aimé était étouffante. A ses côtés, le sorcier riait presque tellement il souriait. Cela lui fit penser à sa premiére venue. Ce soir là, elle n'avait que onze ans et ne connaissait rien de ce monde ...

**Flach Back**

Le géant, à ses côtés, l'impressionait et la fascinait à la fois. Il avait ce sourir de grand oncle qui la rassurait temps et cette posture gênée qu'ont les personnes qui se trouvent trop incombrentes. Elle l'apprécia automatiquement. Elle lui sourit et se laissa guider jusqu'aux barques les aidant à traverser l'étang. Il lui parla alors. Il lui demanda de quelle origine elle était, la rassura en lui affirmant qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur et qu'elle adorera Poudlard. Elle, à ses côtés, était contente d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à qui se confier sans être regardée de haut parce qu'elle ne venait pas d'une famille de sorciers. Le garde chasse la comprenait et elle lui en fut à jamais reconaissante.

Quand ils arrivérent au chateau et que le professeur Bilancini leur demanda d'attendre, elle ferma les yeux et essaya d'ignorer le stress et l'impatience de ses camarades. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour se retrouver devant deux yeux noisettes qui la scrutaient avec amusement :

" Tu essayais de faire de la magie ?"

Etonnée par cette question, elle secoua la tête par la négative.

" Ouf ! Parce que tu t'y prenais vraiment mal !"

Sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, elle sentit le doute et la peur remonter jusqu'à ses entrailles. Et si elle avait tout faux jusqu'à maintenant ? Et si ce garçon avait raison et qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici ? Ce dernier lui tendit d'ailleurs la main et s'exclama :

"James Potter ! J'espère que tu iras à Griffondor, moi en tous les cas, c'est là que j'irai !

- Euh ... Moi c'est Lily Evans.

- T'inquiéte pas ! Même si tu viens d'une famille moldue tu t'en sortira très bien ! Si tu veux je pourais même t'aider !

Mais pour qui se prenait cet individu pour lui dire si elle s'en sortira ou pas ?

- Arrête un peu de rêver Potter, on parle d'une Sang de Bourbe là !

La jeune fille qui avait parler était assez grande et mince. Ses cheveux, d'un noir profond et d'un lisse les rapprochant de la soie, glissaient jusqu'à ses hanches avec beaucoup de grâce. La rousse la trouva très belle mais elle fut surprise par le sombre de ses yeux et la paleur de ses joues. Avec surprise, elle constata qu'elle possédait les même mains étonnament fines qu'elle.

- Et alors, Black ? Elle vaut certainement mieux que cent comme toi !

- Pfff ... Vous les amoureux de moldus vous courez à votre perte ! Mes parents l'ont toujours dits !

- Ca suffit Bellatrix !"

Cette voix puissante fit taire la foule. Bien que celui qui avait parlé n'était pas très impressionant, il était d'un beauté fascinante. Son regard gris scrutait sa cousine avec dédain et mépris. Et bien que celle ci ne semblait pas le porter dans son coeur, elle se tut.

"Tu vas faire tes excuses à Lily, Bellatrix, siffla t-il.

Cette fois ci, les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent sous la surprise et elle s'écria :

- Quoi ? Non mais tu me prend pour qui ? Jamais je ne m'excuserais devant une Sangs de Bourbe !

Il s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers elle et lui chuchotta quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle sembla alors terifiée et s'avança vers la rouquine. Mais au lieux de dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui cracha à la figure. Choquée, Lily ne réagit pas alors qu'une forte acclamation s'élevait de la plupart des élèves tandis que d'autres essayaient de les faire taire. Furieux, le garçon qui l'avait défendu sortit un morceau de bois et le pointa vers la jeune fille. Mais il n'eut le temps de rien faire :

- POTTER ! BLACK ! Voilà que vous commencez l'année en beauté !

C'est alors que Lily remarqua que James aussi avait sa baguette brandit. Honteux, ils avaient baissé leur arme mais le brun à lunette répliqua :

- Mais professeur ! Black à insulté Lily !

- Cela n'explique en rien votre comportement lache ! Deux contre un ! C'est inadmissible ! Vous aurez tous les trois une retenue, dans mon bureau, demain à 18 heure !"

De vives protestations se firent entendre mais le professeur se contenta de les ignorer. Gênée d'avoir été la source de cette agitation, Lily baissa la tête et sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Voilà qu'elle commençait bien l'année ! A ses côtés, une petite fille aux grands yeux et aux taches de rousseur lui offrit un grand sourir et dit :

- T'inquiéte pas ... Moi aussi je suis d'origine moldu.

Elle l'observa avec incrédubilité et répondit :

- Oh ! Euh ... Ca me rassure ! J'me voyais déjà être la seule au milieu de tous ces sorciers !

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, dit James qui les avait rejoint. La moitié d'entre nous a des origines molus. Et on en voit de plus en plus. Il n'xistera bientôt plus de familles totalement pures dans quelques années !

- Oh ! Laisse moi en douter ... répliqua le deuxiéme brun qui l'avait défendu.

Le sorcier à lunettes observa le nouvel arrivant avec intêret, puis, finalement, demanda :

- Mais t'es un Black !

Le concerné éclata de rire et répondit :

- Oui ! Un Black ! Un pur et dur Black. Sirius Black, pour être plus précis. Et toi, tu es certainement le fils des célèbres Potter !

- C'est exact, marmona prudement le garçon.

- Fais pas attention aux propos de ma cousine, dit il en se tournant vers la rouquine, elle aussi est une Black. Elle se croit supérieur et ne respecte personne, sauf moi !

En effet, au milieu de cette famille où la soumission était indispensable à la survie, Bellatrix Black avait trouvé un model dans le comportement de Sirius. Ce dernier, bien que ne partageant pas certaines de ses valeurs, était le seul à pouvoir tenir tête à un Black quelqu'il soit. En réalité, elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'il pouvait tenir tête à tout le monde. Mais au fil du temps, la jeune fille avait grandi, murit et cultivé ses propres iddées, ses propres opinions. Mais elle n'avait jamais osé se défier à son idole jusqu'à ce jour Car aujourd'hui, elle avait découvert quel sentiment reflétait cet éclair noir qui brillait dans ses yeux quand il la regardait : le mépris. Et Bellatrix savait qu'on ne méprise pas une Black, qu'une Black est toujours fiére. Et Bellatrix en est une, une Black, une pure, une dure. Et à présent, Sirius sera à jamais un obstacle. Non ! Un parasite, une flaque de boue, une chose gluante et collante qu'il faut détruire, détruire ...

Les premiéres années s'étaient montrés très déçus lorsqu'ils apperçurent qu'il n'y aurait pas d'épreuve test. Rien qu'un chapeau bavard et suffisant. Mais il fit le bonheur des deux garçons qui furent accueillis à Griffondord sous un tonére d'applaudissemnt, quoique mitigé quand le premier Black rouge et or descendit de l'estrade pour rejoindre ses futurs confréres. Lily, elle, retrouva sa premére connaissance à cette même table. Elle appris alors qu'elle se nommait Roxane Stebbins et qu'elle ne possédait même pas de fournitures scolaire. Elle rit beaucoup de ses pittreries ce soir là, et alla se coucher le ventre lourd mais le coeur léger. Puis le souvenir d'un homme l'accompagna jusqu'aux frontiéres du sommeil. Le professeur Dumbledore la fascinait, lui inspirait le respect mais aussi et surtout la confiance. Elle se sentait en sécurité.

**Fin Flach Back**

Quand le soir fut venu, ils mangérent en compagnie du directeur, du professeur de Metamorphose, du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et du Garde Chasse, Hagrid. La conversation ne fut animée que par ce dernier et le professeur Dumbledore. Le reste de la table restait silencieuse, timide, réservée. James remarqua que sa derniére directrice de maison avait conservé son regard sévère. Cependant, les rides qu'elle possédaient au coin de l'oeil lui montra l'acharnement qu'elle avait du fait preuve pour se faire respecter au cour de ces derniéres années. Lors de sa derniére année à poudlard, alors qu'il se préparait aux ASPICS et à sa prochaine carriére d'auror, seul McGonnagal avait cru en lui. C'était, à l'époque, sa premiére année dans l'établissement et il n'avait , dans un premier temps, été tendre avec elle. Mais elle avait répondu à ses bêtises par un mur de sévèrité telle que l'agacement qu'il ressentait à son égard devint peu à peu du respect. Et la métamorphose devint dés lors sa matiére préférée. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette épreuve qu'il eu ses meilleures notes.

Mais aujoud'hui, l'amusement qu'il décelait quelques fois dans ses yeux s'était définitivement évanoui et jamais elle ne tripota ses mains avec autant de nervosité. Aussi, avec une inquiétude semblable à celle que ressentirait un enfant pour sa mére, il l'interogea sur sa santé. Sans surprise, elle le rassura, s'adressant à lui avec une voix plate, éteingne, ne laissant rien transparaitre de son état d'esprit. Le jeune homme en conclu donc qu'elle avait tout simplement vieillie.

Quand leur ventre fut plein et que le sommeil vint alourdir leurs paupilléres, Dumbledore les conduisi à leurs appartements. Il leur avait aménagé un ensemble de trois logements - un pour chacun d'entre eux. Tous partageaient un petit salon aux couleurs chaudes de leur ancienne maison. Avec un plaisir évident, les deux nouveaux professeurs s'affalérent sur le canapé le plus proche et répondirent vaguement au "Bonne Nuit" de leur ancien professeur. Aprés un long silence, Lily décida finalement de se lever et partie visiter ses appartements. Quand elle revint, elle découvrit son camarade comme elle l'avait laissé. En soupirant, elle le rejoingnit et essaya d'engager la conversation :

- Ma chambre est splendide. Ca m'étonnerai que Dumbledore ait de si bons goûts. C'est surement un elfe de maison qui s'en est chargé.

- Mouais ... surement. Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi es-tu partis ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as trés bien entendu, siffla t-il.

Elle se leva, furieuse, et s'écria :

- C'est toi qui a refusé de me suivre !

- Ah oui Lily ? Te rappelles au moins des conditions dans lesquelles tu m'as laissé ?

Si elle avait oublié ? Elle avait essayé, oui. Mais comment oublier ?

**Flach Back**

- James !

La jeune sorciére à la cheveulure fambloyante manqua de s'étaler par terre tellement elle courait vite. Elle comptait traverser le parc le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir atteindre en vitesse son copain. Ce lui ci la regardait avec perplexité et amusement. Qu'est ce qui était passé par la tête de sa princesse ?

- Toi ! Tu as la tête des jours où tu as O !

- J'ai tous les jours O James.

- Et modeste avec ça !

- Comment l'être ! Oh ! James c'est magnifique ! Je suis admise !

- C'est vrai ? Alors ça y est ? Tu vas pouvoir devenir alchimiste ?

Oui ! L'Ecole des Potions de Waschinton m'a reçu ! anonça t-elle avec histérie.

Le sourir du jeune sorcier s'effaça aussitôt.

- QUOI ?! Wachington ? Mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes là ! C'est à l'Académie les Sciences Expérimentales que tu avais posé ta candidature ! L'Académie de Londres !

La rouquine se tortilla une méche de cheveux tout en begayant, maladroitement :

- Et bien ... Oui .. Enfin, pas exactement. Je l'ai fait. Mais, l'Ecole à Waschington était vraiment mon rêve. Alors j'ai envoyé mon dossier aux deux Ecoles, parce que l'on sait jamais, hein ?

- Mais ? Et nous ? Notre rêve à nous ? Notre petit studio ? Nos projets ?

- Tu n'as qu'à me suivre en Amérique ! proposa t-elle, les yeux remplis de lumiére.

- Mais Lily, c'est trop tard pour ma déposé ma candidature. Et puis je suis déjà inscrit à l'Ecole Supérieur de Préparation des Aurors ! C'est trop tard maintenant !

La sorciére avait baissé la tête :

- C'est important pour moi ...

- Et pour moi ? Tu as pensé à moi ? Va à Londres ! C'est le seul moyen pour que nous restions ensemble !

- Alors nous ne le resterons pas, dans ce cas.

Puis elle l'avait planté là. Lui était demeuré immobile, les yeux hagards, au miliei du vaste parc de Poudlard.

**Fin Flach Back**

Et voilà qu'ils étaient de nouveaux ensemble, ici, dans leur ancienne école.

- Je t'ai laissé pour assurer mon avenir.

- Je me suis renseigné pour pouvoir intégrer l'Ecole de Formation pour Aurors en Amérique. Mais le dernier délais est exactement la date de ce fameux jour ! Tu as tout manigancé pour avoir une raison de me quitter, et pou que je sois la victime.

- C'est faux, c'est faux, archi-faux !

Bien sur que c'était vrai, biensur qu'elle avait tout manigancé, qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Mais comment lui dire ? Pourait-il au moins imaginé pourquoi elle l'avait fait ?

- Je t'ai demandé de me suivre, et tu ne l'as pas fais !

- Tu savais que je ne te suivrais pas.

Elle se tut, pesa le sens de ses paroles. Puis chacun partit de son côté. La nuit ne fut jamais aussi noire.

**Voilà un bon gros chapitre. Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire mais j'ai jamais autant eu de mal à produire quelque chose. J'aimerais savoir si vous trouvez que j'ai une écriture maniérée et gnegneu par ce que c'est derniérement ce que l'on m'a sortit. J'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez parce qu'il faut absolument que je change ça ! **

**Merci à :**

Miss Enola Addams

Chocolatine

Bezoard

Senslo

Larme d'ange


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

**La Demoiselle en blanc**

" Aaaaarrrrg !!!

- Quoi ?

Sirius se précipita vers la jeune fille de troisiéme année qui regardait terrifiée sa tasse. A ses côtés, deux jeune autres élèves la regardaient avec éponvante. Irrité de n'obtenir que des sanglots de la part de la jeune sorciére, il lui arracha la tasse des mains et y jetta un coup d'oeil. Comme il l'avait présagé - Nda : et oui ! il fait des progrés en divination ! - il ne distingua rien d'autre qu'un amas de feuilles de thé moisis - Nda : ah, ben non en fait.

- Et bien ? Je ne vois rien d'effrayant !

- Mais ... mais ... professeur .. le ... le sinistro !

Ne pouvant se retenir, il parti alors dans un incontrolable fou rire. Puis, s'apercevant que la présumée "future victime du sinistros" s'était mise à essuyer ses larmes avec la nappe, il se calma et essaya de deviner les contours de l'animal au fond du récipient en porcelaine. Mais, à ses yeux, cela restait une bouille informe de détritus parfumés à la menthe. Finalement, il soupira, reposa la tasse et tacha de consoler la petite en lui assurant que le sinistro était en réalité un bon présage. Elle n'en crut pas un mot mais le charisme légendaire de Sirius Black prit finalement le dessus. Quand la sonerie retentit et que les morveux sortirent, il s'affala sur un fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

Mais dans quelle galére s'était t-il mit ? Pourquoi avait-il écouté ses désirs d'aventure et avait-il accepté la proposition de Dumbledore. Si seulement il lui avait proposé un poste de professeur de Quidditch ? Mais non ! Il fallait que le seul poste vacant soit celui de divination. Il grogna et se massa les tempes. Il n'aurait jamais cru être un jour la victime d'adolescents déchaînés ! Et pourtant ! Le célèbre maraudeur en était aujourd'hui réduit à sécher les pleurs d'une gamine de 13 ans pour ne pas qu'elle salisse sa nappe ! Ah ! Pourquoi ne retrouvait-il pas le Pudlard qu'il aimait entre ces murs qui n'avaient pourtant pas changés !

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et jura quand il vit la pluie inonder le parc. Et dire qu'il voulait faire une partie de Quidditch avec James et quelques élèves ! C'est donc d'une humeur massacrante qu'il descendit pour retrouver la chaleur de ses appartements. Mais c'est sans compter sa trés chére collégue, professeur des potions, qui semblait être au bord de l'effondrement tant les livres qu'elle portait semblait plus épais les uns que les autres. Attendri de voir cette féroce sorciére mise en difficulté pas des bouquins, il parti lui donner main forte :

- Hey !

Elle se retourna et l'inévitable arriva : tous ses livres tombérent sur ... les pieds d'un Sirius hurlant de douleur. Navrée et désolée pour le jeune homme, Lily se répandit en excuses et l'aida à ramasser les livres. Aprés mult efforts et jurons, ils parvinrent tout de même à la bibliothéque. Soulagés de ce poid, ils purent enfin discuter normalement :

- Alors Sirius ? Cette premiére semaine en tant que professeur de divination ?

Son regard était pétillant et une ride au coin de la bouche indiqua au sorcier qu'elle se retenait de rire. Vexé, il répondit le contraire de ce qu'il pensait :

- Super ! Les élèves sont adoables et bourés d'imagination ! Je crois que moi même je me suis découvert un don pour cette matiére que j'ai, malheureusement, négligée dans mon passé !

L'effet que produisi sa réplique fue l'exacte opposé de ce qu'il avait espéré : la rouquine en pleura de rire. Se rendant compte du ridicule de ses paroles, il rit avec elle. Leurs deux éclats de joie résonérent dans le chateau et le brun se sentit enfin chez lui, plus jeune, plus joueur et surtout, beaucoup plus insoucient. Heureux d'avoir retrouvé ce sentiment de fraicheur et de fougue, il prit sa camarade dans les bras, la souleva et couru vers le parc. De son côté, la tigresse se débattait, griffait, grognait, mordait là où elle pouvait, quand elle le pouvait. Enfin, Sirius arriva dans le hall d'entrée où une multittude d'élèves les regardérent sans comprendre, hormis les plus âgés qui avaient reconnus leur ancien idôle. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et un crie à vous glacer le sangs fit vibrer le chateau :

" ARG ! JE VAIS TE TUER BLACK !!!

Mort de rire, le concerné était rentré en courant, évitant comme il le pouvait les sorts que lui lançait l'alchimiste. Quand elle apparut, les rires redoublérent. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et des traces vertes les recouvraient comme des suçons.

- Mouhaha ! C'est vrai que la calamr géant est fou de toi Lily Flower !

Le hall était à présent bondé et plus personne n'était demeuré impassible face à la mine furieuse de leur professeur. Agacée mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver la situation drole, elle lança d'une voix forte :

- Tous les élèves ici présents sont collés pour manque de respect à un professeur. Les premiéres années devront, la semaine prochaine, tous les soirs de 20 à 21 h, exercer un stage de tarrot dirigé par le professeur Balck ! Les deuxiéme années iront la semaine qui suivra et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la derniére annnée ! Si vous manquez à l'appel vous serez exclus de l'Ecole !

Les rires cessérent d'un coup. Même l'animagus ne souriait plus. Bien au contraire, il s'était décomposé. Pendant qu'elle affichait la liste des punis, il se traina vers elle en la suppliant :

- Ma Lilounette, ma peite goule tu peux pas me faire ça ! C'était pour rire ! Tu sais bien que je suis ... euh ... occupé le soir entre 20 h et ... euh ... 7 h du matin !

- Et bien tu n'auras qu'à repporter tes parties de jambes en l'air de une heure !

- Mais à partir de 21 h toutes les bonnes sont partis !

- Ecoute, retorqua t'elle, écoeurée, tu n'avait qu'à y penser avant !"

Sur ce elle partit en courant. Ses relations avec les maraudeurs ne changeront donc jamais. C'était toujours le même rituel : ils s'amusaient, elle les laissait faire, prenait part à la rigolade, puis les choses dérappaient, elle avec. Enervée et désolée, elle ne fit pas attention à l'endroit où elle mettait les pieds et se heurta au torse du professeur de DCFM. Exaspérée de tomber sur la derniére personne qu'elle voulait voir, elle lui lança un regard furieux et détourna son chemin. Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il la poursuivit et la rattrappa :

- Hé ! Lily ! Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, laisse moi tranquille, je veux être seule !

Vexé, il ne la lacha pas pour autant et persista :

- Mais dis moi ! Ca fait une semaine que je ne t'ai pas parlé !

- Et ben quoi ? Quatre ans sans me voir ça t'a pas tué !

- Alors là c'est la meilleure ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas me repprocher TON départ !

- Oh ! Ca va ! J'ai pas envie de me reprendre la tête avec toi pour ça !

- Pourquoi ? Tu crois pas que c'est important ? Moi j'ai envie de savoir !

- Il n'y a rien à savoir !

- Tu m'as laissé tomber et ça, sans raison, et même pas en face ! Tu as mis en place toute une démarche pour que ça soit toi la victime alors que c'est toi qui part ! Ah oui, ça, je ne peux pas te l'enlever, tu t'es foutrement bien débrouillé !

- Arrête ! Stop ! Taie-toi ! Taie-toi ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai pû traverser ! Tu ne sais rien de tout ce que j'ai enduré ! Rien tu entends ! "

Elle disparu dans la pénombre du chateau.

Enervé de ne jamais aboutir à rien avec elle, il se précipita vers le hall d'entrée pour prendre l'air et la pluie. Quand il se retrouva dehors, le froid lui mordit sauvagement la peau et le vent irrita ses yeux jusqu'aux pleurs. Ignorant ce tourbillon de sensations, il marcha vers la forêt interdite et se transforma. Il galopa à une vitesse délirante, tachant d'éviter les arbres et les fossés. Il retrouva avec délice chaque recoin de l'endroit et regretta de ne pas avoir emmené Sirius avec lui. Puis, épuisé, il retrouva sa forme humaine et alla s'assoir au bors d'un ruisseau, rallonge du lac de Poudlard. La pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé et un premier coup de tonerre fit trembler les arbres. Le vent lui vombrissait les oreilles et l'eau lui brulait la peau. Quand il se fut habitué à cette atmosphére regorgée de puissance, il s'allongea et contempla le ciel qui se déchirait. Les élements s'entrechoquaient entre eux composant une musqiue unique, un concert de sons et de chocs. Chaque brindille avait sa place dans cette danse sacrée où tout mourait pour renaître plus fort, plus bruyant. Aussi, quand les oreilles du sorcier se furent habitués à cette berceuse brutale, un son étranger le fit imédiatement lever la tête.

Un sifflement, un échos plutôt. Une présence sans couleur et sans vie. L'atmosphére s'était faîte plus opaque et le ciel lui même avait abaissé durant un moment ses défences. Ressentant au plus profond de ses entrailles cet intru qui lui était pourtant famillier, il se leva et ses yeux trouvérent instentanément la source du changement. Pâle, une robe de dentelles l'habillant, les yeux vides, elle le regardait avec crainte. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas d'un millimétre quand il l'approcha. La bouche charnu, le front volontaire, le cheveux blond, presque blanc et le nez droit, ses perles à son cou gracieux elle le défiait avec une pureté digne d'un cigne.

La derniére fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était sur son lit de mort, la bouche entrouverte dans un dernier soupir agonisant. Margaux, son amie d'enfance. Son histoire était tragique et James avait toujours cru que la mort lui avait apporté le repos. A présent qu'il se retrouvait devant ce fantome, il compris qu'il s'était trompé. Rien n'avait changé dans sa démarche, sa silhouette d'adolescente et son rictus amer. Cependant, la volonté et la tenacité avaient désertés ses yeux bleu pour laisser place à un vide. Et pour la premiére fois, l'animagus eu peur. Peur de ce qu'elle lui voulait, de ce qu'elle faisait dans cette foret, peur pour elle qui n'avait pas trouvé les voies de la mort et qui persistait à vouloir rester parmis les vivants, parmis ceux qu'elle avait aimé. Mais la liste de ces personnes était courte et, mis à part sa soeur, qui vivait dans leur maison de famille, en France, seul lui la retenait à Poudlard.

Ses entrailles lui lacéraient le ventre et une violente envie de vomir le fit chanceler. La sueur le couva dans une enveloppe moite et incofortable. Ses poils se hérissérent et il ne sentit bientôt plus le vent. La dame en blanc s'approchait et souriait avec moquerie. Ecoeuré devant l'ironie qu'elle personnalisait, il lui lança un regard noir et prudent. Pourtant il l'avait aimé, Margaux. C'est avec elle qu'il avait eu ses premiers rêves, ses premiers frissons, ses premiers désirs ... Mais ils étaient jeunes, trop jeunes pour que ça dure. Telles deux cocons batifolant comme des papilons ! Et puis il y avait eu Lily ! Tout ce que ne représentait pas Marguerite. Alors que cette derniére était froide et calme, la rouquine était chaude et explosive. Il avait trés vite était séduit et l'histoire d'amour précoce des deux enfants se terminait là. Cependant, l'amitié restait présente et le soutien réciproque ne manquait jamais. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas su voir l'aigreur du chagrin et le désespoir de la passion. La pauvre sorciére de seize ans s'en était allé de son propre choix, de sa propre main.

Blottis dans un coin de sa chambre, pleurant pour la premiére fois en tant qu'homme, James avait vu son dernier regard avant qu'elle ne rejoingne le ciel. Il n'avait jamais compris ce qui l'avait poussé à commettre cet acte désespéré. Les veines en sangs, attendant comme l'on attend Noël, elle souriait à la mort. Pourtant, même si ses regards demeuraient dans le vide quelque fois, son sourire plaqué et éteint ne manquait jamais à l'appel. Ses éclats de rires, sonnant plus comme des échos que comme un clairon, vibrait souvent. Et ses joues se coloraient souvent. Mais son meilleur ami n'y avait jamais décelé de la gêne ou de la nervosité. Plutôt de la honte, ou du plaisir, de la joie ou de la chaleur. Tout était beau chez Margaux, même ses silences désolés. Peut-être était ce son chagrin qu'il aimait. Peut-être ne l'aurait-il jamais aimé si elle ne devait pas en mourir ...

Et cette nuit, elle était là. Présente et imposante au milieu de cette tempête et de cet ouragan de sentiments. Mais le James qu'elle avait laissé deriére elle demeurait aveugle et ne frissona, non de culpbilité, mais d'ecxitation et de peur. Juste aprés sa mort prématurée, il s'était longuement demandé ce qui lui avait échappé, ce qu'il avait raté de si grave et de si fort dans la vie de son amie. Mais il n'avait jamais rien trouvé, oubliant de chercher là où se trouvait la réponse. C'est à dire dans son coeur. Soudain, la silhouette parla. Elle parla d'une voix claire et grinçante, comme un éternel ricanement condamné à durer :

" Bonsoir Jimmy !

Il grimaça. Morte ou pas, il détestait toujours autant ce surnom ridicule.

- Tu as l'air en pleine forme je vois ! Tu es donc de retour à Poudlard ? Tu es toujours avec Lily ?

Elle avait tout enchainé très vite mais s'était arrêté au nom de Lily et elle affichait à présence un sourir impatient, méchant. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il marmona :

- Non ... Mais je vais bientôt me marier, avec une autre fille ...

Le sourire de la revenante s'effaça. Mais ses yeux pétillérent d'un coup et elle s'exclama :!

- Je suis invitée j'espère ? Pourtant, il me semblait que Lily t'avais accompagné jusqu'ici. Ainsi que ... Sirius.

De plus en plus déconcerté par les tournures que prenaient cette discussion, il hocha la tête et bafouilla une raison liée à son travail et à celui de ses deux amis. Puis, à la demande de l'esprit, il lui parla de Carolie. Interéssée, elle demanda également les raisons de sa rupture avec l'ancienne grifondore. Elle sembla beaucoup s'amuser. James fut irrité qu'elle ne ramarqua pas sa colére envers la rouquine. Mais en fait, c'était justement cette colére qui la faisait rire. Finallement, alors qu'il lui posait à son tour une question, elle disparu, en souriant mystérieusement.

OoOOOoO

Lily se retournait en haletant dans son lit. La fiévre avait encore monté et James qui la veillait à ses côtés commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il ne savait pas l'heure mais il faisait à présent plus matin que nuit. Il avait cours dans quelques heures et n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, mais qu'importait. Les yeux révulsés, la peau d'un cadavre, la malade ne souffrait pas physiquement. Mais comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Comment aurait t-il pu deviner que les traits de douleur ses son visage ne reflétait pas un mal du corp, mais un mal du coeur ?

Avec force, elle crispa ses doigts sur les draps et se convulsa jusqu'à en perdre la conscience. Des formes laiteuses l'entouraient et la cernaient. Il n'y avait plus de ciel, plus de lumiére. Juste un décor plat, effrayant, mais d'une peur maussade qui écarte l'ecxitation. Un peur froide et morbide. Lentement, elle remonta le temps et se vit, face à ce fantôme qui avait gâché sa vie ...

**Flach Back**

Elle sortait juste d'un cours de métamorphose. Un cours particuliérement difficil qui la mettait à bous à chaque fois. Mais cette fois, elle avait reçu de l'aide. Une aide inattendue mais bien agréable. Une aide insoupsonnée mais réconfortante. Quand James Potter la dépaça, se retourna et lui sourit, elle le lui rendit. La bouffée de joie qui la consuma alors l'étonna. Ses joues chaufférent et ses jambes tremblérent. Elle se mordit la lévre et se trouva tout à coup trés ridicule. Ridicule mais heureuse. D'autres appellent ça être amoureux. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête pour se chasser ce flux de sentiments malvenus. Cherchant du regard ses amies, elle se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec une drole de jeune fille..

Vu sa taille et la candeur de ses yeux, la sorciére lui donait son âge. Mais la robe qu'elle portait était loin d'être l'uniforme de Poudlard. Et puis une certaine mélancolie errait et se mélangeait avec une folie vengeresse dans son regard azur. La rouquine en eu de suite peur. Qui pouvait-elle bien être ? Elle se garda bien de lui poser la question mais resta là à l'observer. Le couloir devint trés vite désert et elles restérent seules à s'obsérver. Puis le visage de l'esprit se durcit, ses sourcils se froncérent et elle déclara d'une voix glaciale :

"Lily Evans ...

Apeurée que cette créature puisse connaitre son nom, elle ne fit qu'acquiécer. Eprise de mépris pour cette jeune griffondore qui avait manifesté de la peur, le demoisselle en blanc ricana et s'approcha d'un pas aérien, presque flottant. Quand elle ne fut qu'à un centimétre de sa proie elle continua :

- Ne t'approche plus de James Potter ..."

Sur ces menaces, elle disparut. La peur de la rouquine avec. Révoltée par cette apparition, Lily cligna plusieur fois des yeux puis déscendit manger. Pour bien montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune crainte face à la source de ses prochains ennuis, elle s'assit à côté du brun à lunettes qui avait commencé son déjeuner depuis bien longtemps déjà. Agréablement surpis devant la marque d'amitié de la jeune fille, James ne remarqua pas le courant de colére qui fit frissoner sa voisine.

**Fin Flach Back**

L'aurore pointa son nez, la piéce se baigna dans une embiance rosée . Lily ouvrit les yeux. A ses côtés, le professeur de DCFM s'était endormi. Puis, face à la fenêtre, elle ne l'avait point quittée. Paniquée de la revoir aprés tant d'années, l'alchimiste se redressa brusquement et chuchotta furieusement :

" Va-t-en ! Va t-en !Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! Maintenant disparais !

Amusée par le sursaut de colére dont faisait preuve la rousse, Marguerite se tourna vers son visage pale et sourit. Elle s'avança, d'une démarche qu'elle avait conservé, vers son lit et s'y assit. Elle scruta l'homme de son ancienne vie avec rancoeur et fit mine de l'enlacer, sous le regard écoeuré de sa rivale. Mais quand il grogna, elle s'écarta brusquement, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne la découvre. Aussi, elle parla vite :

- Tu as fait une erreur en acceptant cette place à Poudlard. Ne fais pas l'erreur de me sous-estimer encore une fois. Tu sais que mon maître adorerait mettre la main sur vos deux petites têtes.

Elle ria puis disparu, comme toujours.

La fiévre était tombé, et ses yeux n'étaient plus gonflés, mais son coeur blessé. Lily réveilla le jeune garçon et le renvoya dans sa chambre séchement. Les fantômes du passé demeurent ceux du présent.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Chacun sa magie

**Chapitre 13**

**Chacun sa magie**

_Chère Carolie,_

_Poudlard me parait beaucoup moins gai qu'autrefois. Surement le fait que tu sois loin de moi ... Tu me manque énormément et il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je pense à toi. J'ai hate d'être de retour chez nous pour les prochaines vacances de Noël ! Je sais que tu m'en veux pour notre mariage retardé, mais je t'assure que ce travail n'est que temporaire et que j'en avais besoin. Cela nous laissera plus de temps pour le fignoler. Tu verras, nous aurons un mariage parfait ! En attendant, je t'aime très fort, même si je demeure loin de toi. Lily et Sirius te saluent,_

_avec amour,_

_James_

Avec un lourd soupir, il cachetta la lettre et la confia à son hibou. Il sourit devant sa mine contrite et lui tapotta la tête avant de la regarder s'envoler. Ces mots dictaient par une concience et le remord lui faisaient tourner la tête. Il savait pertinament qu'elle lui enverait une réponse avec des mots similaires. La seule différence demeurera dans la franchises de ces derniers. Découragé face à ce dilemne qu'était sa vie, il se frotta les yeux et éteigni la lumiére de sa chambre. Il devait bien être 2 heure du matin et il voulait être en forme pour le lendemain. Avec Lily et le professeur Dumbledore, ils avaient préparé une série de duel pour les septiéme années. Mais ce duel n'était pas comme les autres. Demain, les élèves auront non seulement droit à leur baguette, mais en plus, ils auront droit à quelques potions de leur crue, bien évidement inspectées par la rouquine avant le tournoi.

C'est donc sur ces pensés qu'il s'endormi, ignorant l'ombre qui se faufilait à travers sa fenêtre ouverte. L'hibou était revenu, un morceau de parchemin calciné entre les griffes ...

OooOoOooO

Un brouhaha infernal habitait la Grande Salle et menait les nerfs de James à bout. Etaient-ils obligés de faire autant de bruit ? Et puis, depuis quand le bruit le dérangeait-il ? En temps normal, il était le premier à faire faire exploser quelque chose ! Où était le probléme aujourd'hui ? Peut-être dans le fait que Lily flirtait avec le professeur d'Etude des moldus, un homme très jeune et très blond. A ses côtés, Sirius était venu assisté "au massacre" comme il aimait le souligné à chaque fois qu'il parlait de leurs anciens duels. Par précaution, chaque baguette avait été ensorcelée par Dumbledore lui-même pour qu'aucun sort impardonable ne soit lancé. La salle s'était vidée de toutes ses tables et une estrade avait été dressée.

Tous étaient au bord de l'excitation tandis que le professeur McDonnagal piochait au hazard un nom dans un bocal. Quand les deux duelistes furent nommés - un de poufsouffle, l'autre de griffondor - chacun d'eux monta sur le podium sous les acclamations de leurs camarades. Contrairement à ce à quoi les deux maraudeurs s'attendaient, tout se passa dans l'ordre et aucun élève ne fut accusé de tricherie. Cependant, et au grand damne de leur professeur de potions, très peu avaient utilisés une potion. Tous étaient habitués aux sorts et seuls un, deux élèves avaient fait preuve d'imagination avec leurs armes en bouteille.

Furieuse de voir ses élèves ignorer ses recomandations, elle demanda l'arrêt du roulement quelques instants pour faire une démonstration et montrer aux élèves que l'on pouvait très bien se défendre gràces aux potions. Le directeur trouva l'idée ecxellente et demanda au brun à lunette de rejoindre la rouquine. Souriant d'avance face aux prochains évenements, il salua galament la jeune sorciére. Quand ils furent prêts, elle lui demanda de lancer un premier sort. Avec élegance, il commença avec un simple rictusempra. Avec une vitesse affolante, elle laissa tomber un flacon vert qui dégagea une fumée argentée. Elle disparue sous les exclamations émerveillée de ses élèves et le sort se perdit dans le vide. Intrigué par ce concept, il ne remarqua par les regards des jeunes sorciers et ne put donc pas deviner que son adversaire se trouvait derière jsute elle. C'est donc avec surprise qu'il se fit éjecter par une seconde potion. Furieux de s'être laissé avoir, il se leva, se retourna et lança un sort de son invention. L'éclair la heurta en pleine poitrine et elle se retrouva suspendu par la cheville. Mais elle continuait à sourire et une troisiéme fiole vola pour aller s'écraser devant son collégue. En apparence, rien d'anormal se passa. Les élèves s'inquiétèrent de ne pas voir apparaître l'effet de la potion. Mais le crie de rage dpoussé par James les rassure :

- C'est de la triche ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'abuser de mes faiblesses !

De son côté, bien qu'elle soit toujours suspendue dans le vide, la sorciére riait aux éclats tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de s'orienter. Il semblait être devenu aveugle. En réalité, elle avait simplement transformé ses vers correcteurs en simples vers. Avec fureur, il envoya mille sorts mais aucun d'entre eux n'atteignit sa cible. Avec malice, elle forma un trou devant le sorcier avec sa baguette. Sirius prévint son ami mais en vain, il était trop tard : il tomba sous l'estrade. La salle résona alors sous les rires. Mais il cessèrent très vite quand leur professeur remonta et qu'il répara ses vers. Lily, toujours suspendue, dégluti et lança le contre-sort qui la fit se remettre sur pieds.

Le climat avait totalement changé. L'ancien attrapeur était dans une colére noire et le directeur de Poudlard regretta ne pas avoir aussi ensorcellé la baguette du jeune homme. Ce dernier matérialisa plusieurs objets qu'il expulsa vers la femme de sa vie. Cette dernière utilisa encore une fois l'un de ses flacons et elle se retrouva en train de flotter dans les airs. Un " Ooooh ... " admiratif l'accompagna et elle put ainsi éviter avec beaucoup d'aise et de grace les différents missiles qui essayaient de l'atteindre. Puis, sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi et comment, chacun des objets envoyés par le brun se retourna contre lui. Heureusement, il les évita sans difficulté. Mais Lily avait encore une fois déjoué ses attaques. Il créa alors autour de lui un bouclier. De nombreux filaments dorés l'encerlaient et chaque potion, chaque sort de la rouquine rebondit sur la muraille du sorcier. Puis elle sortit un drole d'objet. Une sorte de métronome en bois. Elle le fit lentement glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les parois des remparts en or. Curieux, l'apprenti auror contempla l'instrument et son infernal tic tac. Puis, petit à petit, ses défences se fissurérent, l'or se terni et il se retrouva très vite à nu. Souriant avec triomphe, l'alchimiste récupéra son précieux objet et envoya une ultime potion qui fit perdre à James sa baguette.

Jugeant que le spectacle avait assez duré, le vieux professeur rejoignit Lily :

- Bien, à présent que Mlle Evans nous a à tous prouvé l'utilité des potions, je vous demande à tous de vous reconcentrer. Les duels vont reprndre !

Pendant ce temps, James était parti, furieux. Désolée mais satisfaite, elle reporta son regard sur le serpentard qui venait d'être appelé et décida d'oublier James pour se reconcentrer sur ses élèves. Mais c'est sans compter le regard lourd de reproche de Sirius qui la fit changer d'avis. Avec un soupir, elle couru le rattrapper.

Elle le trouva dans une salle où il se défoulait en martyrisant de pauvres chaises. Elle s'approcha sans qu'il ne la voit et pose sa main sur son épaule. Brusquement, il lui prit le poigné et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Quand il prit consience de son indentité, ses traits se radoucirent, mais il ne la lacha pas pour autant :

- Alors ? Heureuse ? Tes élèves vont pouvoir mettre à l'épreuve tout ce que tu a appri ces quatre dernières années.

Elle essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de son boureau mais il était trop fort. Il se rapprochait lentement, trop lentement, tandis qu'elle essayait en vain d'éviter son regard, son souffle. Il lui effleura la joue de ses lévres et murmura à son oreille :

- Est ce qu'un jour je comprendrais pourquoi tu m'a rejetté ?

- Est ce qu'il t'es un jour venu à l'esprit que je ne t'aimais peut-être pas ? siffla t-elle méchament.

- Jamais ...

Elle secoua la tête d'exaspération.

- Tu es trop prétencieux pour admettre la vérité !

- Trop amoureux.

Elle demeura muette, paralysée devant ce regard où brillaient mille étoiles, mille espoirs. Il relacha son emprise mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle en était incapable. Et même si elle était en train de signer leur arrêt de mort, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'abreuver de son image, de continuer à l'espèrer alors qu'il avait toujours était là. Il devait s'écarter, sinon elle ne pourait résister. Dans ce lieu où le danger était plus fort que nul part ailleur, dans ce lieu où elle était surveillée sans cesse et où ses anciennes craintes refaisaient surface. Elle devait le repousser, pour son bien, pour leur bien. Les larmes coulaient à présent sous le regard ébahi du sorcier. Délicatement, il les essuya de son pouce provoquant chez la rouquine de légers frissons. Sa peau frémit et elle sentit ses jambes trembler. Il lui embrassa les paupiéres pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer, pour que son sourire revienne, pour qu'ils puissent s'aimer, comme autrefois ... Elle le laissait faire, épuisée de ce combat sans issu autre que le chagrin et la séparation. Ses doigts toujours sur ses poignés, il se pressa contre son corp vibrant et l'embrassa.

Au moment même où leurs lévres se rencontrérent, au moment même où James put redécouvrir leur douceur, le contact cessa. Un élan de culpabilité les terrassa tout les deux. Ils se séparérent en silence. Mais une phrase demeurait dans leur esprit " Trop amoureux." Et dans la pénombre de la salle de classe, un fantome aussi, l'était.

oOoOo

_Mon amour, _

_voilà plusieurs semaines que tu ne m'as pas répondu. Les vacances de Noël approchent et je reste dans l'gnorance de ce qui se passe dans ton coeur. Aurais je fait quelque chose de mal ? Je n'ose imaginer ma vie sans toi. J'aimerais que l'on puisse discuter toi et moi, en tête à tête. Je te rendrais visite ce soir, à travers ma cheminé. Sois dans la cuisine ce soir, à 21 heure. J'espère que tu seras là._

_Avec affection,_

_James_

Bien que son iminant mariage soit l'une de ses principales préoccupations et que les rares échanges qu'il avait eu avec Lily le troublaient, il ne souhaitait pas blesser sa fiancée. Cela faisait à présent un mois qu'elle ne répondait plus à ses lettres et il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiétait. Son hibou revenait à chaque fois les pattes vides, quelques minutes seulement aprés s'être envolé. Mais cette fois ci, il devait en avoir le coeur net, car il n'y avait pas trente six mille explications. Soit elle voulait rompre - ce qu'il, et il en avait honte, espérait - soit quelqu'un intercéptait ses lettres, soit - et il ne voulait y croire - elle était en danger. Et bien, au moins, il serait fixé ce soir.

En attendant cette heure tant redoutée, il descendit manger un morceau en cuisine. Il venait de rater le diner et son ventre criait famine. Il se rappella, entre ces murs et les nombreuses tapisseries, ses escapades nocturnes avec ses trois amis. Puis, plus tard, cachés sous la cape, avec Lily. Il se souvenait ses yeux émerveillés à la vue de la cape. Son fremissement de joie et d'impatience quand il lui avait promit une soirée clandestine à la lueur de la nuit ...

**Flash Back**

Elle était assise sur un fauteuil, ses deux jambes sur un des accoudoirs, l'air absorbé par son bouquin. Silencieusement, il s'était glissé derière elle et lui avait retiré de livre des mains. Furieuse et énevée, elle l'avait pourchassée dans toute la Salle Commune en criant maintes insultes à l'encontre de cet homme qui l'exaspérait tant mais qu'elle aimait pourtant de tout son coeur. La course poursuite se termina dans le dortoir des garçons, là où il avait prévu de l'emmener. La rouquine le devina très aisément et sauta sur l'attrapeur pour récupérer son livre.

Ils tombérent à la renverse, la rouquine se retrouvant sous son camarade qui brandissait le livre au dessu de sa tête. Il s'amusa à la voir lever les bras pour tenter de le récupérer mais il était trop grand et elle ne pouvait se redresser. Aussi, quand il en eu marre de la voir se tortiller, il balança le manuel et la chatouilla. Très vite, elle ne put plus respirer tant elle était hilare. Elle se déchaîna alors, le mordit, le griffa, le giffla jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne la lacher. Il se retira de sur son corps et s'adossa à son lit, épuisé. Quand ils virent dans quel état ils étaient, lui, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille, elle, la chemise défaite et les yeux brillants, ils repartirent dans un fou rire avant qu'il ne la plaque au sol pour l'embrasser.

Sa vie était redevenue parfaite depuis qu'il était avec Lily. Il était passé par une période difficile et sinistre juste aprés la mort de Marguerite. Quand il était rentré en septiéme année, personne ne l'avait reconnu. Ses farces avaient cessées et il ne sortait en expédition la nuit que lors de la pleine lune, pour Remus. Il était devenu discret et effacé, toujours dans ses pensées, inattentif. Tout le monde s'était beaucoup inquiêté et, à la surprise de tout le monde, la rouquine la premiére. Tout d'un coup, il lui était apparu sous un autre angle. Comme un être préocupé, soucieux et tourmenté. Les premiéres semaines, elle fut trop intimidée par ce brusque changement pour tenter un quelconque rapprochement. De plus, cette distance entre elle et ce garçon qui la pourchassait sans cesse autrefois la troublait. Aussi, elle se fit plus attentive, plus douce, petit à petit, il répondit à cette affection et bientôt il reprit des couleur. Ce fut un tel soulagement pour la griffondor qu'elle laissa ses sentiments prendre le dessu. Depuis, tout deux vivaient sans autre soucie que le bonheur de leur couple. Bien que, mais ça James ne le savait pas, de mauvais esprits hantaient la jeune sorciére la lui arrachant petit à petit et inévitablement.

En attendant, cette nuit là, James avait une surprise pour sa très chére Lily et il ne la fit pas attendre plus longtemps. Il souleva sans effort son matela et en sortit un tissu d'une fluidité et d'un rayonement apparant à celui d'un ruisseau. La rouquine n'en avait encore jamais vu, mais elle devina instentanément de quoi il s'agissait. Elle retint à peine une exclamation émerveillée et s'approcha de son copain à quatre pattes pour contempler de plus prés cet objet si rare qu'elle n'avait vu qu'à travers ses livres. Fascinée, elle n'osa toucher la cape que quand le propriétaire de cette derniére lui prit la main et la guida à travers ses plis soyeux. Puis il la leva, la plaça devant un miroir et l'enlaça, les encerclant de la cape. Avec un hoquet de surprise, elle vit son corp disparaître avec celui de James.

Puis il la fit glisser complétement sur lui, de telle sorte qu'elle ne puisse le voir. Effrayée par tant de magie mais auissi tellement excitée, elle tendit les mains pour essayer de le toucher. Mais il était déjà trop loin. Ayant l'impression de jouer avec sa soeur, comme quand elle était petite, à cola mailla ( ce jeu avec le foulard sur les yeux ) elle se sentit ridicule. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien sur les yeux et elle distinguait très bien ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Mais rien de ce qu'elle voyait ne lui appartenait. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, qu'elle le touche. C'est pour cela qu'elle se prit au jeu, bien qu'elle ne sache où chercher. Découragée, elle se teint un moment immobile au milieu de la chambre.

Un souffle sur sa nuque la fit alors sursauter, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Des baisers papillon la firent frissoner de délice, puis une main sur sa hanche, une autre soulevant ses cheveux. Elle vibrait de tout son corps tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts sur son ventre. Ne supportant plus cette torture, elle se retourna brusquement et l'embrassa fiévreusement, ignorant la cape qui était tombée à ses pieds. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que cette bouche chaude sur la sienne, que ses mains sur son corps. Quand ils se séparérent, leurs pupilles étaient dilatées et leur corps haletant.

Soudain, des bruis de pas se firent entendre. Précipitament, James ramassa la cape et les recouvrit avec. Avec amusement, ils virent Sirius parcourir la chambre de son regard à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Quand il tourna les talons et ferma la porte, ils reprirent leur souffle alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu le sentiment de le retenir. Puis ils éclatérent de rire. Folle d'impatience, elle le prit par la main et ainsi débutérent leurs premiéres escapades.

**Fin Flash Back**

Un courant d'air glacé s'infiltra tel un serpent dans les replis de sa cape et il pressa le pas. A présent qu'il s'était rassasié dans les cuisines, il devait sans attendre se rendre dans ses appartements pour son rendez-vous avec Carolie. Précipitament, il donna le mot de passe au tableau qui cachait l'entrée de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cheminée du petit salon qu'il partageait avec Sirius et Lily. Cette derniére était d'ailleurs assise en tailleur et elle lisait. Cette scéne lui rappela certain souvenirs qu'il chassa aussitôt en repensant à sa fiancée. Elle leva à peine la tête quand il entra et ne lui pretta pas la moindre attention. Cependant, il voyait qu'elle crevait d'envie de lui demander où il était passé lors du dîner, lui qui ne manquait jamais un repas. Malgré cette ignorance, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle soit là durant son entretien avec Caro, aussi lui demanda t-il de s'en aller. Outrée mais compréhnsive, elle le laissa seul.

Quand il fut certain que la porte menant à sa chambre fut bien fermée, il sortit de sa poche un sachet en peau de monton contenant une poudre grisatre. Il en balança une poignée dans l'hatre et prononça distinctement :

"Appartement 6, Résidence BeauSort, 88 Cupple Street"

Des flammes vertes s'élèvérent dans la cheminée. Il se baissa alors, satisfait, bascula sa tête en avant et contempla la piéce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il reconnaissait sa cuisine mais elle était déserte. Seule la lumiére du hall était allumée et des bruits parvinrent bientôt à son oreille. Des pas déterminés claquérent sur le parquet suivis d'un roulement. Une ombre effaça un moment le raie de lumiére filtré par la porte séparant la cuisine du hall. Se rendant compte de l'identité de cette ombre et de la direction qu'elle prenait, il cria :

" Caro !!!

Les bruits cessérent aussitôt. Puis il entendit la jeune sorciére se rendre dans la cuisine. Quans elle alluma la lumiére, il la vit défaite, les cheveux en bataille, le teint pale, le regard farouche et détruit. Ne comprenant pas ce qui avait bien pût rendre sa fiancée dans cet état, il poussa une exclamation de surprise. Avant qu'elle ne s'accroupisse devant lui, il s'écria :

" Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Caro je ne comprend plus rien ! Que c'est t-il passé ? Pourquoi ne réponds-tu plus à mes lettre ?

Les questions étaient sorties toute seules, spontanément. Elle le regarda alors avec de grands yeux, puis elle les cligna plusieurs fois comme si elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Tes lettres ? Mais quelles lettres ? Et mes lettres alors ?

Il eu la même réaction qu'elle un peu plus tôt. Il ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer son incompréhension et tenta de chercher une explication :

- Mais alors, boufouilla t-il, tu n'étais pas au courant pour ce rendez-vous et ... depuis quand est ce que tu ne reçois plus mes lettres ?

Elle s'assit face à lui avec un léger sourir rassurant et murmura :

- Et moi qui croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus !

Il resta un moment perplexe devant cet aveu. Puis, se ressaisisissant, il la rassura. Puis, ensemble, il se racontérent ce qu'ils avaient vécu et ce qu'ils n'avaient pût se raconter.

- Ainsi, conclu la jeune femme, nos lettres ont dû être intercéptées pour que nous ne puissions pas correspondre.

- C'est la seule explication.

- Mais qui ferait une telle chose ?

- Laisse moi le temps d'y réflechir, je ménerais ma petite enquête, ne t'inquiête pas, cette histoire n'est pas fini. Pour commencer, j'enverrais mon courier à partir d'un hibou du Collége dés maintenant, comme ça l'intercepteur ne poura plus indentifier mon courier.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. C'était la meilleure des solutions.

- Bien, tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur les premiers jours ! J'ai réellement cru durant un moment qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Puis, j'me suis dit que si il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave, j'aurais certainement étée mise au courant, par Dumbledore, ou, au pire, par la presse. Alors j'me suis mis dans la tête que tu avais peur de te marier et que tu ne voulais plus de moi.

Il secoua la tête et déclara qu'il n'avait jamais pensé une telle chose. Enfin, heureux d'avoir pût se retrouver, ils se quittérent.

Quand il se redressa, il réfléchit rapidement et une seule personne capable de se mettre entre lui er Caro lui vint à l'esprit. Alors, sans se questionner davantage, il se précipita dans la chambre de la jeune rouquine, alors que celle ci venait de se mettre au lit. Furieux, il la mença de sa baguette et hurla :

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça !!!

Eberluée par l'intrusion du garçon dans sa chambre, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regardant avec de gros yeux. Puis, se rendant compte de la situation, elle se leva, inconsciente du fait qu'elle se trouvait en nuisette devant son ancien amant, et fit ce qu'elle faire de mieux en sa présence, elle cria :

- Non mais t'es malade ! Tu vas faire quoi ? Me jetter un sort ? Tu t'introduis souvent, toi, dans la chambre des gens en les menaçant de ta baguette ? Et puis de quoi tu parle, hein ? Répond avant que j'te foutte dehors à l'aide de mes armes à moi.

Sur ce, elle sortit d'on ne sait où une fiole à la couleur noir et James, ne voulant pas savoir les effets qu'aurait cette potion, abaissa sa baguette, se sentant un peu honteux. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait aucune preuve. Il s'était basé sur une simple supposition. Il avait réagi exactement de la même maniére qu'elle lors de leurs années à Poudlard durant lesquelles il lui courait aprés faisant au passage les quatre cent coups.

- Désolé, mais je viens de m'appercevoir que quelqu'un essaye de s'introduir entre moi et Caro en intercéptant nos lettres et ...

Lily partit alors dans un rire méprisant :

- Et tu a crue que c'était moi !

Il baissa la tête.

- Vas t'en maintenant, tu me dégoûte !

Avec résignation, il se rendit compte qu'il tentait en réalité de se rapprocher d'elle par tous les moyens possibles et qu'il échouait laborieusement. En réalité, si il avait pensé à elle en premier, c'est parce que, à sa place, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait. En refermant la porte de sa chambre, quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit. Un prénom effleura ses lévres et inquiéta son propriétaire. Tassée au coin de la piéce sous la forme d'une ombre, une âme en peine tremblait de colére et de désespoir.

**Merci à :**

Chocolatine : j'ai bien aimé l'idée de l'exorciste, à réfléchir ...

Larme d'ange

Ely Malfoy : j'espère que le prologue n'est pas la seule chose qui t'ait plue !

Bezoard : mais Lily est cinglée, c'est bien connu ! mdr ! Nan, c'est vrai que quelqu'un l'a aidé !

nono-chan230 : ton intuition est très juste ! maintenant reste à savoir si c'est toi qui à un quelconque don en voyance ou si c'est moi qui suis trop prévisible !

Miss Enola Addams : voilà un Noël en avance ! Caro est toujours et encore là ainsi que " cette chose en blanc " ( mdr ) Mais sinon, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire ...

une fan 

Lil's&Drue : j'espère que ma dose d'imagination a été à la hauteur !

Mg : oulala ! qui sait ? j't'ai peut-être un jour croisé dans la rue et inconsciament tu as été à la source de cette histoire ! mdr


	15. Chapitre 14 : A découvert

**Chapitre 14**

**A découvert**

"James ? Que puis je faire pour toi à une heure pareille ?

Sans répondre, le jeune homme pénetra dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Les tableaux accrochés au mur étaient profondément endormis ecxepté celui représentant une ravissente femme qu'il reconut comme étant Rowena Serdaigle.

Il avait passé ces derniéres heures à réfléchir sur les derniers évènements. Quelqu'un, depuis apparement toujours, une présence, un esprit, s'arrangeait pour faire couler ses relations. D'abord avec Lily, maintenant avec Carolie, il avait la certittude qu'un être s'immisciait entre lui et celle qu'il aimait. Il avait toujours était convaicu que la rouqine avait été contrainte de le quitter et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Evidement, il mettait ce sentiment sur le compte de son amour aveugle pour elle, mais en y réflechissant, ils étaient parfaitement heureux, et si il se souvenait bien ... Mais là était le probléme. Il voulait en être sûr.

- Je voudrais utiliser votre pensine s'il vous plaît.

Etonné et curieux, le professeur ne laissa transparaître aucune de ces émotions. Il scrutta longuement son ancien élève, puis, finallement, voyant sa résolution, se dirigea vers une immense armoire de bois. Quand il l'ouvrit, de faibles rayons argentés éclairérent la piéce. Délicatement, il en sortit l'objet et le déposa sur son bureau. La pensine était en pierre et arborait de profondes gravures, témoins de son passé et de son histoire - ainsi que celles de tous ses utilitaires. Déterminé, James se dirigea vers le liquide semblable au sang de licorne. Il contempla un instant son portrait puis, finallement, sortit sa baguette et y fixa le boût sur sa tempe droite. Quand il l'a retira, un léger filament couleur argent s'en échappa pour s'envoler dans la pensine. Dumbledore et lui purent voir le parc de poudlard vu du lac.

A cette époque, il avait 17 ans. C'était peu avant sa rupture avec la rouquine, à quelques minutes de leur derniére épreuve des ASPIC. Il bascula dans le souvenir ...

Le soleil était éblouissant ! Les jeunes sorciéres arboraient toutes un chapeau tandis que les garçons se baignaient dans le lac. Le jeune James venait juste d'en sortir et, aprés avoir enfilé une chemise blanche, s'était dirigé vers sa copine, Lily Evans. Celle ci l'attendait sous un arbre à la lisiére de la forêt. Elle semblait vouloir se cacher. Elle tripottait anxieusement ses mains et jettait des regards craintifs autour d'elle. Trop heureux pour le remarquer, le sorcier de 17 ans bondit sur elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il pouffa quand elle se retrouva toute mouillée et qu'elle lui fit cette moue qu'il trouvait à croquer. Ses couleurs étaient revenus avec la présence de celui qu'elle aimait tant bien que ses yeux restérent voilés.

James se détourna de l'heureux couple qu'il formait jadis avec Lily pour fouiller les alentours. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait, mais quand il vit, deriére un arbre, une ombre spectrale, il sut tout de suite que c'était ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'approcha en courant et crut s'étouffer de surprise quand il reconnut :

- Marguerite ...

Mais le fantôme ne l'entendit pas. Parce que c'était bien ce qu'elle était : un fantôme. Un esprit revenu pour se venger ... Mais se venger de qui ? De moi ? pensa t-il. De quoi ? Que lui avait-il fait ?

Elle jettait des regards furieux en leur direction tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient encore. Le premier adjectif qui vint à l'esprit du jeune homme fut _jalouse_. Mais était ce possible ? Effondré par cette découverte, il s'éffondra dans l'herbe en se demandant si elle était revenu pour le faire rompre avec Carolie. Voulait-elle le voir malheureux toute sa vie ? Etait-elle jalouse de Lily ? Ou de moi ? De mon bonheur et de ma vie ? Ou bien de tout à la fois ...

Ses pensées se perdirent dans le tourbillon qui le ramena dans le bureau du directeur. Dans le bureau de ce dernier, rien n'avait changé. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis son départ dans le passé. Paralysé et encore abassourdit par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il ne reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait que quand son patron le questiona :

" Alors James ? As tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? Ou mieux encore ?

Il déglutit et voulu répondre "pire". Puis il se redressa vivement. Faisant face à Dumbledore il essaya de rassembler ses pensées et de se remémorer le lieu où tout avait commencer. Mais il ne savait où chercher ni quel geste retenir. A partir de quand sa relation avec Lily avait-elle stagné ? Jamais en réalité. Elle s'était stoppée d'un coup ... Pourtant, ces regards apeurés, ces mimiques nerveuses étaient dû à une certaine pression, à une menace. Dans le temps, il n'avait rien remarquer. Il demeurait aveugle à tous ce qui l'éloignait de son bonheur. Mais à présent ... Quatre ans plus tard ... Trouvera t-il des réponses ?

Le jeune homme ignora son professeur qui le scrutait d'un regard interogateur et interessé. Et pour cause ! De toute évidence, quelque chose lui avait échappé dans l'enceinte même de son chateau ! Le brun à lunettes s'assit à même le sol, se mit la tête entre ses mains et en vain à une seule conclusion : il avait besoin de preuve. Mais comment en avoir ? Fallait-il chercher dans ses souvenirs ? Surement y avait-il des choses qui lui avaient échappé. Mais par où commencer ? Par le début évidement ... Mais le début de quoi ? De sa relation avec la rouquine ! Où plutôt, au commencement de leur amitié car c'était comme cela que les choses avaient débutées ...

Il se releva et se tourna avec un Dumbledore impatient :

- J'ai besoin de réutiliser votre bassine s'il vous plait.

- Bien sur ... A la condition que vous me racontiez tout quand vous rentrerez."

Il acquissat silencieusement et replongea dans cet ocean qu'était sa mémoire. Octobre 1978 - Poudlard - Classe de Griffondore - Métamorphose.

James redécouvrit avec plaisir son ancienne classe ainsi qu'une Minerva McDonnagal d'une trentaine d'années. Son chignon toujours aussi bien serré, son chapeau toujours aussi droit, ses yeux toujours aussi sévères, sa posture toujours aussi droite ... rien n'avait changé chez elle si ce n'est les quelques rides au coin des paupiéres qui lui donnaient à présent cet air préoccupé. Mais dans cette classe, en 1971, l'atmosphére est loin d'être celle qui assombrissait désormais leur génération de sorciers. Un lumiére roséee traversait les fenêtres et donnait à la piéce une lueur matinale. Il se découvrit dans un coin de la salle en train de reluquer Lily Evans. Enfin, celle qu'elle était il y a quatre ans. Les cheveux relevés dans une queue de cheval faite à la va vite, des lévres pincées et un froncement de sourcil traduisant son agacement. La métamorphose n'avait jamais été son fort et son pupitre qui aurait dû se transformait en berger allemand avait plutôt l'air d'un bouldogue muté à un caniche.

Avec une certaine ecxitation, le sorcier se vit apporter son aide à la femme de ses pensés. Lui aussi avait changé. Certe, ses yeux étaient déjà tristes et avaient déjà pleuré un être cher, mais son teint était plus claire et il était beaucoup plus gringalé. Et dire qu'il se croyait avec un corp de rêve formé par le Quidditch ! Mais il est vrai que courir aprés une balle dorée sans même avoir à bouger les jambes n'apportait pas réellement de transformations anatomiques ... Il ne put s'empêcher de se trouver ridicule quand il passa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà assez en broussaille. Mais le plus hilarant fut quand il la retira bien vite en constatant que la rouquine le regardait. Cette scéne lui redonna le sourire.

Avec tendresse et nostalgie, il vit son "ancien moi" donner quelques leçons à la jeune fille tandis que celle ci se concentrait sur ce que lui disait son futur copain. Puis le cours se termina et il constata avec ravissement qu'elle avait à présent un magnifique berger allemand devant elle. Les élèves quittérent la classe mais la jeune sorciére ne suivit pas le mouvement. Curieux de savoir ce qu'elle mijotait, il la suivit. C'est là qu'il l'apperçut . Merde ! C'était donc bien vrai ? Marguerite était là, dans sa robe en dentelle, plus blanche, plus froide que jamais. Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs et un rictus déformait son visage d'ange. Quand elle vit Lily s'approcher, elle se durcit encore plus et l'interpella d'une voix que son ami d'enfance ne reconnu point :

"Lily Evans ...

La concernée l'avait déjà repéré mais le timbre avec lequel elle avait prononcé son nom sonnait comme une menace. Elle palit et acquiessat mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand le fantome se rapprocha d'elle. Quand il ne fut qu'à un centimétre de sa peau, il murmura :

- Ne t'approche plus de James Potter ..."

Sur ces paroles, l'esprit disparu, les doutes du jeune sorcier avec. Ainsi, c'était donc elle la source de toutes ses frustrations et de toutes ses impasses ? Furieux, il serra les poings et pensa avec amertume à quel point il avait été stupide de condamner Lily. Et dire qu'elle n'avait été que la premiére victime ! Avant de d'imérger et de revenir dans le temps présent, il jeta un dernier regard à une Lily furieuse et contrariée. Il sourit tristement en réalisant que sa volonté n'allait durer que quelques mois. Quelques merveilleux mois ...

Atterissant pour la deuxiéme fois dans la petite piéce encombrée d'objets loufoques qu'était le bureau de son directeur, il affronta un instant le regard de ce dernier et lui dit d'une voix amére :

" Vous avez un mauvais esprit sous vos toits Albus. Il détruit les histoires d'amour et les rêves des plus jeunes ... Etonnant que vous n'ayez rien remarqué.

Etonné par les propos de son ancien élève, le vieil homme s'assit deriére son bureau et demanda quelques précisions.

- Un mauvais esprit dites vous ? Comme un esprit frappeur mais faisant sombrer les amours des mortels ?

- Mes amours pour être précis. Si elle s'en est pris à d'autres, je l'ignore ...

- Elle ?

- Marguerite.

Le visage du professeur Dumbledore s'éclaira d'un coup à l'entente de ce prénom.

- Votre amie ...

- Oui.

- Je comprend. Rassurez vous James, elle ne s'est surement attaqué qu'à vous ! Mais ... Votre histoire avec votre fiancé ne concerne en rien Poudlard.

- Mais Margurite est ici. Je le sens ! Elle l'a toujours été ! Depuis sa mort ... partout où je suis ! Quand je suis repartit pour ma formation je me sentait comme ... comme liberé ! Et aujourd'hui encore, aprés quatre ans, elle est revenue. Elle essaye à présent de me faire rompre avec Carolie.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça.

- Elle nous empêchait de correspondre. C'est elle qui interceptait toute nos lettres.

- Peut-être agit-elle dans votre interet ...

Surpris de considérer que sa rupture avec Caro était une bonne choses aux yeux de son professeur, il se demanda un instant si il n'avait pas lu dans ses pensées .. où plutôt, dans son coeur.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez professeur.

- Moi non plus ! Vous savez c'est l'un des avantages à être vieux ! On ne s'embarasse plus des problémes d'un amour passionel. Il est remplacé par un amour universel !

Abassourdi, le professeur de DCFM se demanda un instant si il lui repprochait d'être amoureux.

- Mais laissons tous cela. Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, c'est de passer à l'infirmerie. Ne réveillez point Mme Reboule. Tenez, les clés de son armoire. Vous y trouverez une potion contre les mauvais rêves. Buvez là, avant d'aller vous coucher, vous en aurez certainement besoin. Demain, vous avez cours. Mais aprés cela, ce sera le week-end. Alors si vous n'avez point trop de travail, vous vous chargerez de ramener Marguerite sur le droit chemin.

James déglutit en prenant les clefs. "La remettre sur le droit chemin .. " La revoir ... En était-il capable ? Mais si c'était nécessaire pour coprendre ses actes, ses gestes .. ce geste qui la lui avait arraché totalement ;;; Il serra un peu plus le trousseau et se dirigea vers la sorite.

- Ah oui ! Une chose encore. Je sais que cette histoire vous concerne tout deux mais ... évitez d'en parler à Mlle Evans. Elle a bien d'autres soucis en tête en ce moment ..."

Le sorcier accepta et disparu aprés lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

OooOooO

La nuit fut pénible pour le jeune sorcier. Malgré les effets calmants de la potion qu'il avait récupéré chez l'infirmiére, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son anciene amie et à ce qu'elle était devenue. La peur lui rongeait le ventre et une fine pellicule de sueur le faisait frissoner. Finalement ce gouffre d'effrois l'emporta dans un sommeil agité mais inconscient. Le plus dur restait à faire ...

oOOoOOo

En se réveillant ce Samedi matin, Lily sentit que quelque chose avait changé. Comme si un voile s'était levé et qu'elle voyait le monde avec de nouvelles couleurs. Comme si ... comme si les lourdes chaînes qui l'avaient enchainé à ses craientes s'étaient brisées. Pourtant, cette menace morbide flottait toujours autour d'elle. Mais d'une maniére plus ... matérielle. Que ce passait-il donc ? Mettant ses tourments de côté, elle essaya d'apprécier la lumiére aux timbres chauds qui adoucissait l'austérité de sa chambre. Avec bonne humeur, elle se rappela qu'elle se trouvait à Poudlard et qu'à quelques métres d'elle était située la chambre de James. Cette seule pensé la mit de bonne humeur et elle se demanda en riant si elle n'avait pas de nouveau 16 ans. Presque effrayé par cette manifestation de joie, elle fit couler de l'eau glacée et s'en aspergea. Par la suite, elle se dit qu'une douche de la même température l'aiderait un peu plus.

Mais en sortant de la salle de bain, elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais. Mais qu'est ce qui clochait chez elle ? Quelque chose avait dû se produire. S'habillant avec, pour la premiére fois depuis des années, un soupçon de coquetterie, elle réfléchit à ce qui pourait rendre son existence plus que supportable. En souriant délicieusement, elle pensa aux mains du sorcier qu'elle aimait tant sur son corp et se convaint que c'était ce qu'elle désirait le plus au Monde. Mais le sourire de la rouquine disparut en réalisant que ce désir avait son jumeau maléfique. Et ce dernier, de toute évidence, représentait sa plus grande crainte. Elle palit en se visualisant le corp de James mutilé. Et pourtant, elle s'était résignée il y a bien longtemps quand elle avait compris que les menaces de Marguerite n'étaient point des paroles en l'air et que l'amour du jeune homme lui était interdit.

Elle resta un long moment encore dans ses pensées quand le feu de sa cheminée remua et que les flammes se dressérent en devenant vertes. Aprés un rugissement, elles laissérent apparaître une Roxane paniquée. Ses cheveux violets étaient devenues gris cendre et ses taches de rousseur avaient disparues pour laisser la place à un teint de cadavre. Stupéfaite de voir son amie dans cet état, Lily resta un moment immobile et choquée. Puis, quand elle aperçut les brulures sur sa robe de velour rouge et le sac de tissu qu'elle tenait à deux mains, elle se précipita pour l'aider à se redresser. Son front était couvert de sueur et ses lévres tremblaient. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer un mot, ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle courut dans la salle de bain où la rouquine l'entendit vomir.

Se posant mille et une questions, le professeur de potion aida Roxy à se laver et la sécha comme elle le put. Elle lui prêta des vêtements à elle et l'assit sur son lit. Quand elle reussit à se calmer, la jeune femme d'habitude si pétillante sortit de son mutisme et désigna le sac que son amie avait remarqué tantôt. Comprenant le message, elle alla le chercher pour ensuite l'ouvrir et en renverser le contenu sur ses couvertures bordeaux. Avec stupeur, elle aperçut dans le tas un crane humain entourée de volants noir qu'elle reconnu comme étant un masque de mangemort. A côtés, quelques fioles remplis de sang où d'autres sunstances diaboliques menaçaient de se briser et de répandre leur contenu. Elle reconnu quelques poisons ainsi que du polynéctar. Enfin, et c'est ce qui retourna l'estomac de la sorciére, un bocal renfermait la tête d'une jeune fille. La peau semblait pourie, ses veines ressortaient sous la paleur de ses pomettes, de longs cheveux blancs, comme délavés, s'entassaient entre la paroie et l'arriére du crane et les yeux étaient blancs. Cette vision d'horreur lui fit tourner la tête. Elle ferma les yeux en tentant de ne pas perdre conscience. Mais à la place d'effacer ce visage mutilé, il lui apparu plus nettement encore. Puis il se modifia, se tordit pour en former un autre .. non ! Le même !

Elle poussa un crie d'épouvante et elle bascula dans l'inconscient. A ses côtés, Roxane contempla son corp au sol avec stupeur. Puis, elle jetta un coup d'oeil au bracelet à cheville qui était déposé sur la table de chevet. Ses joyaux étaient noirs encres et elle devina aisément que si elle glissait son regard sur son propre bracelet, elle y verrait dominer cette même couleur ...

OoOoOoO

Epuisé d'avoir temp couru, James déposa lourdement le sac qui contenait tous les accessoires nécessaires et s'assit à ses côtés. Fixant durant un long moment le vide, il parvint toute fois à trouver assez de volonté pour se relever et mettre au point le sortilége qui lui raménerait Marguerite. Impatient et en même temps terrifié, il disposa douze bougies en cercle autour de lui. Puis il les alluma grace à sa baguette. Comme endroit, il avait choisi la clariére prés du ruisseau dans laquelle il l'avait revue. Tremblant de tout son corp, il ouvrit le pavé qui avait le pouvoir d'appeler le fantôme de ses cauchemards. Il déglutit, puis prononça à voix haute l'incatation tout en saignant son poigné gauche :

_Toi qui n'est pas retournée sous terre_

_Toi qui est condamneée à airer dans les airs_

_Je te rend le sangs que tu as perdu_

_Juste le temps d'une entrevue._

_La vie te rappelle, te raméne à moi !_

_N'attend pas, ne te défile pas_

_Je sais que tu demeure dans les limbes_

_Que je ne retrouverai rien sous ta tombe !_

_Viens à moi pour la derniére fois_

_Entend mon appel, viens à moi !_

_Tu peux changer mon destin !_

_Met de côté les injustices de ce Monde_

_Car pour arriver à mes fins_

_Il faut que tu cesse tes actes immondes !_

En sueur et plus incertain que jamais, le sorcier sentit le vent se lever. Il sut que c'était là ce qui précedait la venue d'un esprit mais ... rien ne vint. Le vent se calma comme il était venu et il fut un instant convaicu d'avoir rêvé. D'abord surpris, puis déçu, il finit par être terriblement soulagé. Cependant, le froid glacial qui l'habitat tout à coup lui firent perdre ses illusions. Il frissona et ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qu'il avait tant redouté. Il s'attendait à entendre le vent claquer, battre furieusement et faire vibrer ses tympans. A la place, une brise artique le rempli d'effroi. Il se sentait comme en présence d'un détraqueur ... Mais ce n'était point l'une de ces créatures du diable ! C'était le diable en personne !

Un ricanement morbide brisa ce silence de glace et James rouvrit les yeux. Sentant sa présence derrière lui, il se retourna vivement. Sous un arbre se découpait sa petite silhouette. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Ce n'était plus ce même fantôme qu'il avait rencontré et qui avait persecuté Lily. Non, ses cheveux blonds ne flottaient plus, sa démarche n'était plus aérienne et son teint n'était plus blanc. De plus, elle était comme ... palpable ! Et plus elle s'approchait, plus il en était persuadé. Sa tignasse arborait à présent une couleur blanc cassé, alors que sa peau était tellement translucide que l'on voyait ses veines bleus à travers. Enfin, ses beau yeux avaient étés remplacés par deux fentes blanches qui firent palir le jeune homme.

Elle continuait sa marche d'une lenteur insupportable. Bien qu'elle n'ait plus de pupille, son regard vide laissait transparaitre un amusement et un sadisme proche de la folie. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à un métre de son ancien ami, elle sourit et il put voir ses dents pourries. Elle s'approcha encore pour finallement s'arrêter à quelques centimétres de James. Elle leva sa main droite où pendait une manche en lambeau pour effleurer de ses ongles cassés la joue du sorcier qui restait paralysé par cette apparition :

"Voilà ce que je suis devenu Jimmy ! Pour lui ... pour moi ... contre toi ... "

Voilà un new chapitre ! Dsl pour n'avoir écrit durant tant de temps mais je suis partit tout le long de mes vacances ! Veuillez également pardonner cette minable incantation faite à la va vite ... Sinon, j'espère que vous ne vous lassez pas de ma fic. Pour ceux qui jusqu'à présent tienent le coup merci !

Spécialement merci à :

Chocolatine : si ça peut te faire plaisir : te revoilà citée en premiére ! alléluilla ! mdr ! L'exorcisme ? Moui ... Et contre les inféris ?

Miss Enola Addams : j'avoue que ma fic est un peu morbide mais c'est plus fort que moi ! J'espère que tu adore toujours autant !

Ely Malfoy : dsl pour mes chapitres si courts ! Mais l'inspiration me vient par petits fragments ! Enfin, encore dsl pour t'avoir faite attendre mais la suite est là et j'espère qu'elle te plait !

les grumelles-zazou : ouf ! tu as aimé mes potions ! Et moi qui croyais que c'était une idée de merde et que ce passage était le plus lourd ! Super heureuse heureuse que ça t'ais plut !


	16. Chapitre 15 : Rédemption

**Chapitre 15**

**Rédemption**

Roxane courait à en perdre haleine. Les pierreries à ses poignés dansaient, sombres et cruelles, présage d'une tragédie inévitable. Mais comment faire ? Courir plus vite ? Dans ses bras, sa jeune amie - toujours inconsciente - ne semblait pourtant pas souffrante. Juste inanimée. Ce pourait-ce qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à risquer sa peau ? Alice et Amélia étaient-elles en danger ? Chassant ces sombres préssentiments, elle accélera le pas en apercevant l'entrée de l'infirmerie. En chemin, elle croisa en vitesse Sirius. Curieux de la voir ici avec la rouquine sans vie dans ses bras, il s'arrêta net. Par ses gros yeux, il essaya de lui formuler sa question muette mais elle ne lui pretta pas plus d'attention et traça jusqu'à l'infirmiére. Celle-ci, en voyant l'état du professeur de potion, poussa une faible exclamation puis marmona :

"Il s'en passe de droles de choses ce soir ... Il se peut Sirius, que vous ayez raison ...

- Bien sur que j'ai raison ! Il me l'a dit ce matin même ! Si je ne reviens pas cette nuit, prévient Dumbledore ! Il faut que je le voie Pompom !

- Je ne vous y empêche pas ! s'écria t-elle, aprés un soupir. Mais où le trouver ? Je ne sais même pas où il est allé !

- McGo doit surement savoir, elle !"

Tous se tournérent vers la sorciéres aux cheveux violets. Ils sourirent au souvenir du diminutif du professeur de métamorphose. La derniére fois que Sirius l'avait entendu, c'était de la bouche de son meilleur ami, en fin de septiéme année. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu"il n'avait pas parlé à Roxy. Elle était partie avec Lily, l'avait suivie, signant son camps. Par la suite, malgré les couriers, les messages et les soupirs, il n'avait pas répondu. Nul n'avait répondu. Elle était elle aussi coupable, non ? Elle avait suivie LIly ... Que c'était stupide, futil, inutile ... se surpris à penser amérement le brun. Tant de temps perdu ! Et pour si peu ! Parce qu'elle n'avait su résister au rêve américain ! Et puis quoi ! Elle n'avait jamais été liée à Remus ! Malgré leurs sentiments réciproques, c'était la bêtise du loup-garous qui l'avait chassée de Londres ! Et pourtant, c'est le coeur en miette de son ami qu'il avait soigné, protégé par la suite, ignorant les lettres d'amitié de sa jeune amie. Car il devait y avoir un coupable. Encore et toujours, parce que ça fait du bien, ça soulage de se dire, que si elle n'avait pas fait ça, on n'en serait pas là ... Mais pouvait-on vraiment le dire ?

"Je crois bien qu'elle est au courant, Miss Stebbins ... mais je crains qu'elle ne soit parti avec le directeur ...

- QUOI !

- Calmez-vous, Sirius ! Il y a surement quelqu'un dans ce chateau qui sache la destination du professeur !

- Et si cette personne était James ?"

Cette supposition les cloua dans un mutisme surpris et inquiet. A tout les coups, Roxane avait raison. Seul James devait connaitre l'endroit où le seul homme en mesure de le sauver se trouvait ... Les choses étaient toujours faites ainsi, pensa avec rage Sirius. Et même sans le lire dans les feuilles de thé, chacun connait la suite. Mais une question persiste : pourquoi risquer sa vie et demander de l'aide à Dumbledore si on sait pertinament bien qu'il ne sera pas là ?

OooOooO

"J'ai été agréablement surprise du soir que tu nous a choisi James ! sussura-t-elle eu creux de on oreille.

Une immonde odeur de mort lui glaça les entrailles et le sorcier sentit ses forces s'en aller avec douceur.

- Qu'est ce que tu me fais ? demanda t-il craintivement.

- Je t'enléve tout ton feu mon amour ... Là où nous allons, seule l'obscurité est tolérée ...

- Et où va-t'on ?

- Dans mon monde ..."

QUOI ? Que voulait-elle dire ? Petit à petit et pourtant si rapidement, il vit ses meilleurs moments défiler devant lui. Mais il ne pouvait en profiter. Ils s'enfuyaient, heureux que l'on redonne leur liberté, impatients de se dérober et de disparaitre ... Parce que c'était ça qu'elle faisait ... elle lui enlever le meilleur de lui-même ... Tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme remplit d'espoir et de choix. Sa supposition se confirma quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait vu apparaître Marguerite dans aucun de ceux qu'on lui enlevait. Passif, convaincu de ne rien risquer dans cette aventure, l'esprit du jeune homme commença à se révolter quand les derniers souvenirs concernant sa mére et son pére s'enfuirent. Ca ne pouvait être possible.

Ses parents qu'il avait tant aimé, et qui étaient partis, emportés par la mort et par le sangs, dont la seule trace vivante qu'il avait étaient ces souvenirs !

Pourquoi s'en allaient-ils ? Pourquoi, déjà, ne se rappelait-il plus des traits de sa mére ? De sa voix et de ses berceuses ? Pourquoi le visage de son pére était-il flou ? Sa force, son courage, sa détermination et son honneur envolés dans une panache de sensations oubliés ...

Lentement, James se sentait glisser vers la mort, désireux d'y gouter, juste pour voir. Mais en contre parti, il voyait les sourires de Sirius, Remus et Peter s'éteindrent. Leurs éclats de rire s'étouffer et leurs magies disparaitre. Où étaient donc passé leurs jeux et leurs bêtises ? Leur insoucience ? Leur insolence ? Leur assurance ? Plus que les doutes, les disputes et la traîtrise. Comme un monde en noir et blanc, sans couleurs et sans vie. Il ne pouvait laisser faire, il devait faire face. Sinon il perdrait tout, et il l'a perdrait, elle. Lily, qu'il voyait déjà s'enfuir, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois dans leurs plus jeunes années, et comme elle avait recommencé à le faire ... Il fallait qu'il la retienne, qu'il l'oblige à rester ... Elle ne pouvait s'en aller ...

" Oh que si elle s'en ira ... et c'est moi qui l'y aiderais ... "

La voix de son amie d'enfance le fit se redresser. Unissant ses dernières forces, il hurla. Il tomba alors à genoux, épuisé et à bout de souffle. Comment faire ? Il ne sentait déjà plus son coeur battre ... De nombreuses chaînes lui ensseraient les entrailles, lui faisant cracher le sangs et la rage. La rage de mourir, de ne plus la voir, elle et ses tourments ! Elle qu'il avait tant aimé ! Et qui le tuait, à présent, à petit feu.

oOoOoOo

" Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Oh seigneur ! Ce serait tellement long à raconter ! Comment te raconter tout depuis le début ? Disons clairement que, hier, je suis allé à un rencard ...

- T'as pas changé ... marmona Sirius.

- ... et que je suis tombée sur un mangemort, continua t-elle, sans préter attention au commentaire du sorcier.

- Mince ! Et il t'as eu ?

- Attend ... laisse moi finir ... Donc, je disais, il est parti un instant dans la Salle à Manger nous chercher un peu de d'alcool. Et tu sais, il vivait dans un grand manoir, bien glauque et bien immense ... Alors, tout ce temps à attendre, je me suis ennuyée. Je suis donc sortie de sa chambre pour y faire un tour. Et au bout de quelques détours, je suis tombée sur une piéce au verou rouillé. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à l'ouvrir et j'ai put me faufiler dans une sorte de laboratoire ...

- Oh non ... Qu'est ce que tu y as découvert ?

- Des choses atroces Sirius ... Mais c'était pas le pire ... Il fallait que je sorte de là, et vite. Fermant les yeux sur toutes ces horreurs, j'ai découvert une tunique et un masque de mangemort ...

- Merlin !

- Désireuse de faire enfermer ce malade, je l'ai pris, ainsi que d'autres éléments du laboratoires, dont une tête morte et en décomposition ...

- Arrête !

- Mais il fallait que je trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici. Je ne pouvais transplaner et je devais donc trouver une cheminée. Par chance, il y avait bien un peu de poudre de Cheminette dans un bocal, mais point de cheminée. J'ai donc du sortir de la piéce pour aller en chercher une. Le probléme, c'est que - bon, tu me connait, y'a pas plus maladroite que moi ! - j'ai percutée une armure tellement j'était pressée et nerveuse. Il m'a donc retrouvée, munie de toutes mes découvertes et sans défences. J'ai donc évité tant bien que mal les sorts qu'il a essayé de lancer et je me suis enfermée dans la premiére piéce mal fermée. Heureusement, celle ci contenait une cheminée. Sans attendre, j'y ai vidé le bocal et me suis retrouvée ici.

- Wou ! Tu parles d'une galére !

- Tu l'as dit ...

- Mais ... et Lily ?

- Et bien c'est dans sa chambre que j'ai atterie. J'étais paniquée, j'ai rien dit, je l'ai juste laissé vider le sac. Et elle a vu la ... la tête.

- Et ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait de si spécial à par le fait qu'elle soit morte ?

- J'en ... j'en sais rien !

- J'aimerais y jetter un coup d'oeil ... Aprés tout, si elle ne t'as fait aucun effet à toi ... c'est qu'elle n'ai pas possédée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ...

- Mais Lily ...

- Je crois plutôt qu'elle connaissait l'identité du propriétaire de la tête ...

- Non !

- Pourquoi pas ? Enfin, j'irai voir cette tête. Tout de même ... Tout ce qui peut se passer en une journée ... Moi qui m'ennuyais comme un rat mort, voilà que James disparait et que Lily nous quitte ... Que va t-il arriver d'autre ?

- Rien de plus grave, j'espère ... soupira t-elle en fixant tristement le mauvais présage à ses poignés.

OooOooO

"Ah ... Bien ... Très bien ... Tu me l'as emmené ... Voyons, approche toi que je puisse le voir ...

- J'ai fait comme vous me l'aviez demandé, jubila Marguerite. Et je vous l'ai apporté !

- Parfait ... Enfin, nous verrons si Albus osera venir me défier après ce que j'aurais fait à son protégé", ricana l'homme mi-homme, mi-serpent.

James écoutait à peine. Il venait de quitter tous ceux qu'il aimait et peu lui importait de savoir ce qui allait leur arriver, à lui et son directeur. Peu lui importait cet endroit glauque et cette voix glacée. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner chez lui, oublier ce moment et retrouver toutes ses joies. Et puis, il voulait revivre tous ces instants passés avec sa meilleure amie. Cette amie qui venait de le trahir et qui continuait par delà la mort ... Mais il n'avait qu'elle à qui se raccrocher ... Tout était parti. Mére, pére, amis et amours ... Il ne restait plus qu'elle dans ses parcelles de mémoire. Des lambeaux s'images en suspens remplies de ses sourires et de ses rires. Il voulait réentendre cette mélodie qu'il aimait tant ... Mais où était-elle ? Il sentait sa présence mais ne pouvait la reconnaitre dans cette peronne au visage sans vie et aux yeux voilés. Il avait besoin d'une Marguerite en vie. Pas de ce qu'elle était devenue ...

"Voyons si tu as fait du bon travail, Harrison. As-tu bien tout détruit en lui ?

- Tout ce que vous aviez demandé. Seuls l'amertume et le désespoir habitent James, désormais.

- Il est donc sans défence ...

- C'est cela, oui ! s'exclama t-elle avec une voix démente.

- Amenez moi la coupe !"

Aux côtés du prisonier, un homme se précipita vers Lord Voldemort. N'ayant pas remarqué tous ces visages masqués postés derière lui, il sursauta. Enfin, quelques brides de raison l'atteignirent un instant. L'homme appelé se dirigeait vers son maître avec une coupe en or, ornée d'emmeraudes. Il avait une apparence totalement soumise et apeurée. Mais en même tant, il paraissait avide et impatient de recevoir et d'arracher. Qu'attendait-il ? Attendait-il une récompense ? se demanda l'esprit peu lucide de James. Il était dans un état où seuls le transparant et l'invisible étaient présents et où le détail prenait de l'importance. Aussi ne voyait-il pas les deux fentes qui le fixaient avec cruauté ainsi que le sourire de sadisme qui étirait la pale figure de Margaux. Seules des ombres, des bruits, une odeur de mort, d'abandon et de lacheté ... Un coufin de méchanceté et de jouissance. Ou le mal était récompensé alors que le bien ne méritait que mépris. Dans son fort intérieur, le sorcier se débatit contre cette atmosphére qui l'oppressait, qui était à l'opposé de ce qu'il désirait en ce moment, de ce qui le maintenait en vie ... Ou en immitation de cette vie qu'il chérissait tant. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi se cachait-elle deriére se masque de folie et d'horreur ? Ne l'aimait-elle pas ? Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde ! Pourquoi ne le lui montrait-elle pas ?

"Améne le moi", claqua la voix du mage noir.

L'inféri de Margaux le jetta aux pieds du Lord. Avec une lenteur presque paternelle, il lui calla la coupe entre les mains, de façon à ce qu'il la tienne. Loin de cette réalité et déjà loin de ce monde, James obéit, soumis.

oOOoOOo

Sirius courait à la suite de sa vieille amie. Dans sa tête, ses pensées défialient à la vitesse de la lumiére. Tout se mélangeait, ce qui venait de se passer ici, maintenant, il y a longtemps, des années, et ce qui restait à faire ... Roxane, Lily, James, Remus, Dumbledore, Voldemort ... Il fixa un instant le mauve de ses cheveux qu'il avait connu chatains et sourit aux souvenirs de leurs anciennes bêtises. Comme la vie était belle à Poudlard, dans leurs jeunes années ! Les maraudeurs, Lily et, biensur, Roxy. Une vrai tornade. Alors que le rousse n'était de nervosité et colére, elle n'était que fougue et spontanéïté. La vie coulait avec elle. Notes, profs, garçons, conneries, serpentards et mauvaises farces ... rien n'était grave, et encore moins le regard des autres, souvent posé sur elle avec méfiance et désapprobation. Une vraie tempête que seul Remus avait sut calmer. Trop, peut-être. Certe, le feu demeurait sous ses taches de rousseur, mais ce n'était pas le même. Sous cette couche de mascara, il y avait toujours ces yeux bleus, mais était-ce le même regard ? Elle n'avait jamais été belle. Juste "potable". Mais aujourd'hui, elle était désirable. Dans sa robe de soirée à l'étroit corsé, les joues rouges d'avoir couru, un instant, Sirius comprend l'attirance qu'éprouvait son ancien ami. Mais rien y changerait, embellie ou pas, Roxy restrait Roxy. Joueuse et insolente, comme il l'avait connu. Toujours prête pour les mauvais coups et les bonnes blagues, et non pour les bons coups et les rencards.

Il prononça son mot de passe et ils purent ainsi rentrer dans la chambre du professeur de potions. Il n'était encore jamais entré. Avec la rouquine, ils se retrouvaient toujours dans la Grande Salle ou dans leur salon. Mais il ne fut pas surpri. Elle ressemblait à la sienne ecxepté que chaque chose avait sa place et que le lit était fait, quoique recouvert d'une quantité d'objets. Il apperçut quelques flacons et le masque de mangemort. Interessé, il essaya de le glisser sur son visage mais n'y parvint pas : une bariére invisible l'empêchait de porter cette signature du mal. Troublé, il tourna les yeux vers le reste du sac pour enfin trouver le bocal renfermant la tête.

Retenant sa respiration, il se retroussa les manches - plus par principe que par utilité - et le souleva, de sorte à le mettre face à lui.

Ses pomettes étaient creuses, son teint pâle comme la mort et le cheveux blanc, et pourtant, lui non plus n'eu aucun mal à la reconnaitre :

"Je sais où est James"

ooOoOoo

Un affreuse envie de vomir envahie l'être de James quand on lui calla la coupe au creux de son ventre. Douloureusement, il se calla contre son bourreau, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Mais ce contact ne lui apporta que plus de haine et de dégout. Seule l'envie de ne plus bouger persistait. Peut-être que si il faisait ce qu'on lui dirait, il le laisserait partir ? Alors il pourait mourir ... Oui, s'en aller pour toujours et se débarrasser de cet étau qui fait saigner son coeur.

Au loin chante, comme une berceuse oubliée, le fredonement du mage noir. Et plus la voix s'élève, plus l'âme du jeune homme s'enfuie.

Se mémoire à moitié vide, remplie de gouffres et de néants, remplacés par le poison du mal. Chaque partie de son corps réclame le soleil, le vent, la pluie ... Juste un peu plus de vie ... Mais lui s'enfuit, persuadé de ne plus avoir à revenir ... Et Lord Voldemort en ait persuadé, lui aussi. Il regarde avec impatience le visage calme et paisible de sa proie. On croirait qu'il dort. Il souriait presque ! C'est que Marguerite a fait du bon travail. Il ne reste plus rien de bon en James. Il quitte donc sans regret le monde des mortels. S'en ait presque rageant. Alors comme ça, il ne souffrira pas ? Bah ... Qu'importe. Ses proches en pâtiront, ainsi que ce cher Dumbledore ... Et puis, il mettait au point l'un de ses derniers boucliers en place. Bientôt, oui bientôt !, il pourra passer à l'action ... Il avait hate ... Tellement hate ! L'immortalité qui lui tendait les bras ... Cette perspective était tellement énivrante pour le sorcier ... Plus que cette enveloppe charnelle et un septiéme de son âme touchées en cas d'accident. Mais cela n'arrivera pas, jamais. Qui pourrait venir à bout de lui ? Même ce vieux fou de Dumby ne parviendra jamais à vaincre ses théories à l'eau de rose et il mourra en le suppliant de l'épargner, le suppliant de ne pas avoir à le tuer. Alors que lui serait sans pitié et sans remord ! Et le combat sera terminé. Lui, le mage le plus puissant et le plus respecté de Monde faisant reigner sa loie et ses projets. Car il en avait, tellement de choses à découvrir et à créer ... Et la vie d'un monde pour parvenir aux sources de tous ces secrets, de tous ces mystéres ... Mais rien ne lui échappera bientôt. Car bientôt, il saurait tout. Et cela commençait avec la mort tranquille de James Potter.

OoOoOoO

"Où m'emméne tu comme ça ? Sirius, tu es sûre que ...

- Tais toi ! On ira plus vite !"

Le jeune homme voyait les arbres défiler à ses côtés. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes à force d'avoir couru et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rauque. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il devait aller rejoindre son ami. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Il en était persuadé maintenant. Il avait rappelé à lui Marguerite, son amie d'enfance. Mais seul Merlin sait ce qui s'est passé. Espérons seulement qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! Qui sait ce dont est capable le fantome ? Surtout si Voldemort exerce une pression sur ce dernier, comme le supposait l'animagus. Ainsi, Lily aussi connaissait Margaux ?

Le sorcier restait celui qui avait été le plus touché par le suicide de la jeune fille. Il avait été amoureux d'elle. Très amoureux. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait ressentit pareil sentiment. Mais la douleur qui l'avait accompagné n'en était que plus vive et de moins en moins supportable. Mais il aimait beaucoup James et savait que lui-même considérait la jeune adolescente comme une amie. Très vite, avec elle, ils avaient sympatisés grâce à leur ami commun. Puis, ne supportant plus ce qu'elle ressentait pour son ami d 'enfance, elle lui avait avoué son amour pour le garçon. A partir de ce moment, la vie de Sirius Balck devint un enfer. Plus rien ne lui importait. Il supportait sans broncher sa famille, ses sales notes, les Serpentards. Plus rien n'avait de sens et tout pouvait bien finir ici et maintenant.

Mais Margaux avait besoin de lui car elle aussi souffrait. L'homme qu'elle aimait n'avait d'yeux que pour une certaine rouquine au mauvais caractére. Pour la consoler, il dépeignait Lily comme étant une personne affreuse et sans coeur alors que lui même estimait beaucoup la jeune fille de moldue. Avec elle, il passait toujours de bons moments et elle se confiait souvent à son "Sniffle" Mais aux côtés de la jeune française, tout devait être fait pour la consoler.

Des fois, dans sa chambre, seul et loin de tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler l'univers matériel, il s'enfonçait dans un profond gouffre où les sanglots lui arrachaient la gorge et où il maudissait la vie d'être faite ainsi : le pauvre coeur de celle qu'il aimait renié pour les beaux yeux d'une sorciére qui n'éprouvait rien pour James, et lui, meilleur ami de ce dernier, qui se languissait pour Marguerite ... Un cercle vissieux vissé sur le parcour de la douleur et des ressentiments. Aussi, Sirius craqua et lui avoua tout. Lui dit combien il aimait voir ses cheveux dans le vent, combien il avait besoin qu'elle le regarde comme elle regardait James, qu'elle devait le toucher pour qu'il reste en vie, pour ne plus avoir envie de pleurer à chaque seconde de sa journée. Qu'il avait besoin d'elle et qu'il prendrait ce qu'elle lui donnerait.

Et, en effet, il lui prit tout. Toutes les portes s'ouvrirent. Aujourd'hui encore, il se souvenait parfaitement de la chaleur de ses lévres sur les siennes, de leur corps en sueur et de leur soupirs retenus. Il avait voulu ne rien perdre, de profiter de tout ce qui lui était accéssible. Mais jamais ses yeux brillérent comme les siens car jamais James ne se donna à elle. Et les choses commencérent à dérapper, car il en voulait toujours plus et elle n'avait droit à rien. Ne supportant plus cette plaisanterie, ces faux sentiments et ces fausses joies, il la brusqua, pour finallement l'abandonner brusquement. Cette grave erreure fut fatale, et il le comprit très bien quand il apprit sa mort. Il ne vint même pas voir le corp, il n'accompagna pas son ami à l'enterrement. Non. Il cultiva en lui-même ce qu'il y avait de mieux en elle et ce qui faisait de lui un homme du bien.

Voulant à tout prix effacer cette page de sa vie et briser tous ces remous de culpabilité, il s'enfuit de chez, trouva refuge chez les Potter, se réjouit du bonheur de son meilleur ami et de sa rouquine, devint arrogant, puissant et sur de lui. Mais ses amis savaient, eux, que de l'autre côté du miroir, Patmol était quelqu'un de responsable, de généreux et de protecteur. Qu'il serait capable de milles tortures pour ceux qu'il aimait. Ce qu'ils savaient, aussi, c'est qu'il était également capable de tuer. Car, ça aussi, constituait une torture pour lui. Et qu'il était prés à la subir pour la protection de ses amis. Et aujourd'hui, Sirius savait qu'il aurait besoin de tout son courage, car, peut-être, se trouvera t-il confronté à choisir entre ce qu'il était devenu et ce qu'il était. Entre James et Margaux.

OOooOO

Le processue serait bientôt terminé. Bientôt, ce corp livide ne sera plus qu'un cadavre. Avec lenteur, il rempli la coupe d'un liquide rouge sang. Il sourit, satisfait de l'aspet de la potion et continua à psalmodier. Tout devait être parfait.

Au contact du jeune homme, le liquide pâlit. Le mage noir avec. Etait-ce normal ? Il ne l'avait point prévu. Qu'importe, il devait continuer. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, plus vite, moins tranquille, de plus en plus inquiet au fur et à mesure que la liqueur devenait blanche. Bientôt, une souffrance aigu lui transparça les poumons et l'obligea à se recrocviller en gémissant. A ses côtés, ses hommes le regardaient avec iquiétude. Furieux, il leur hurla de partir. Il obéirent sans demander leur reste. Il était seul et personne ne pouait l'aider.

Il leva la tête sur l'esprit qui l'avait aidé. Son visage était impertubable mais elle regardait fixement l'homme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Comprenant ce qui se produisait, il retira la coupe d'entre ses mains. Mais le mal était fait.

" Qu'as tu fait maudite ! Tu ne lui a pas tout enlevé ! Il reste du bien en lui ! Il reste des moments joyeux !

- Oui ... Vous avez raison. C'est incroyable. J'ai pourtant retiré tout ce qu'il aimait. Ses parents, ses amis, Lily ... Mais non. J'ai oublié quelqu'un. Mais qui l'aurait cru ? Ainsi, je ne suis point qu'ombre et poussiére à ses yeux !"

Sour le regard glacé de son maître, elles se dématérialisa en riant.

"Oh ! James ! Je t'ai tellement aimé ! Et tu m'as tellement fait souffrir ! Mais aujourd'hui, regarde ce que tu as fait de moi ! Heureusement, tu m'as fait comprendre que l'amour n'était pas le seul lien qui pouvait nous unir ! J'étais sûr que ma présence dans tes pensées te faisait du mal. Mais je me suis trompée ! Le souvenir que tu as de moi tel que tu m'as aimé t'as sauvé ! Et je m'en vais, heureuse !"

Et elle riait, riait ! Et son rire ébranla l'âme de James, le secoua et le ramena, petit à petit, aevc force et détermiantion. Car c'était tout ce qui lui restait, c'était tout ce qui importait. Car ce rire, c'était le sien. Et il devait être là pour l'entendre ... et ne jamais l'oublier ...

**Désolée pour le retard mais je viens de commencer ma premiére et, ouah !, quel boulot ! Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut ! Merci à :**

Chocolatine : avoue que le feu ça aurait été trop simple !

**Amy : **dsl mais pas vraimentde romantisme dans ce chapitre. Mais ça ne saurait tarder ...

LilsDrue : et bien, comme tu le dis si bien, cette fic est assez "flippante" Alors un peu d'humour ça fait pas de mal. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as éclairé sur les intentions du fantome.

**Noriane : **mdr, j'espère que par "moins léger" tu n'etend pas trop lourd !

**J'ai oublié mon nom : **c'est vrai que ça aurait été plus facile si caro était insupportable. Mais ça n'aurait pas été intéressant. Et ça se rapprcoherait bcp plus des fic nianniants ...


	17. Chapitre 16 : Dans les limbes

**Chapitre 16**

**Dans les limbes**

L'air vibrait autour de lui et l'espoir de la revoir à nouveau s'envola en même temps que les derniers doutes. Les bougies, éteintes par la brise, formaient un cecle assez grand pour contenir deux personnes. Et Sirius n'avait aucun doute quant à l'identité de celles-ci. Mais, tout comme Roxane, quelque chose de rassurant subsistait autour d'eux, en eux. Elle venait de s'éteindre, et pour de bon cette fois. Il ne pouvait comprendre ce qui s'était passé, ni ce qu'il découvrirait quand il rejoindra au plus profond de la terre son frére de coeur. Mais il devina aisément l'état dans lequel devait se trouver James. C'est pour cela qu'il devait faire vite et le briser cette distance. D'aprés le décor qui l'entourait, il en déduit qu'il lui faudrait l'aide d'un mort. Déchiré entre cette certittude et l'inconu qui en résultait, il fit rapidement défiler dans sa tête les moyens d'intervenir entre son ami et le sort. Car les dés étaient jettés. Il s'était mit à courir vers le chateau, laissant derière lui une Roxy surprise. l'avenir n'était qu'un gouffre noir, mais sans frontiéres ni fond. Tout pouvait encore être changé. Après tout, c'était comme cela que les choses finissaient toujours, non ? Le meilleur ami qui court au secour de celui qui l'a relevé maintes et maintes fois. Un combat pour toutes ces valeurs qui les unissaient encore et qui les uniraient jusqu'à la mort. Et même si elle arrivait aujourd'hui, autant la vivre pleinement et sans regret. Après tout, il avait quelqu'un à rejoindre par delà les limbes ...

De son côtés, la jeune femme se battait contre une vérité inévitable. C'était une femme d'action, et en tant que telle, elle suivrait Sirius. Mais le danger qui reignait au fond de son coeur la fit tembler, et ce geste l'incita à courir derière le jeune homme. A courir, le plus vite possible, comme pour franchir la bariére menant à la voie 9 3/4, courir toujours plus vite, vers un mur, menaçant et fait de pierres, un mur pourtant franchissable. Seulement, quelque chose au fond de son être douta de ses capacités à le traverser à nouveau. Les pierreries à ses poignés étaient-elles à la source de ce sentiment où bien le renforçaient-elles ?

Le souffle rauque, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, elle ignora superbement ses pionts de côtés et sa cheville douloureuse, parvenant ainsi à suivre l'animagus. Avec perplexité, il le vit entrer et sortir de chaque classe, de chaque piéce qui croisait son chemin, mi-courant, mi-marchant, entre deux trébuchements, haletant et impatient, il cherchait celui qui pourait l'aider. Avec un juron, il bifurqua brusquement vers les cachots. De plus en plus abasourdie, Roxane le suivait presque en rampant tant les efforts qu'elle fasiaient étaient hors de limites. Puis il s'arreta soudain, heureux et soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Avec incrédubilité, elle le vit interpeller le Baron Sanglant. S'approchant disrétement, elle parvint à entendre les propos qu'ils échangeaient :

" Où ça ?!

- Et bien ... Vous seul pouvez savoir ... C'est de votre monde que je parle ...

- Mais comment voulez vous y aller sans l'être vous même ?

- Il doit y avoir un moyen, insista Sirius en serrant les dents, James n'est pas mort, je le saurais sinon.

- Vous espérez qu'il ne le soit pas, c'est tout. je suis navré, mais je ne peux vous aider ...

- Attendez ! Ne partez pas ... Nous devons mal nous comprendre ... Peut-être existe t-il un monde entre les deux ...

- Il en existe certe un, mais il conduit aux enfers !

- C'est cela, comprit-il dans un souffle. C'est là que je veux aller."

Sur ce, le fantôme éclata d'un grand rire sonore.

" Petit insouscient, et que veux-tu y faire ? Car si tu y entre, je doute que tu puisse en ressortir !

- Il faudra, pourtant !

- Ecoutez, mon ami, nous parlons de chses sérieuses. Jamais vous ne reviendrez si je vous y conduit ...

- Vous nous y aiderez !

- Nous ?

- C'est pour ramener quelqu'un que je me rend là-bas !

La Baron Sanglant ne sut quoi répondre. Il le regardait comme si il avait perdu tout notion de la raison.

- Mais songe-tu réellement à ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas mourir. Et si celui que tu veux ramener à la vie est là bas, c'est qu'il est déjà trop tard pour lui.

- Non ... Mon cher ami, voilà que vous vous trompez dans le domaine que vous maitrisez le mieux !"

Tous se retournèrent vrs Dumbledore. Il les regardait avec beaucoup de sérieux et, à la grande surprise de celui ci, il coula vers Sirius un regard emplie de respect.

- Vous nous conduirez aux sous-sols de ce monde, et par ces mêmes talents vous reviendrez nous chercher. Vous en êtes tout à fait capable, et ne me faite pas croire que vous n'avez point déjà tenté l'expérience ... Allons ... je vous le demande comme une faveur personnelle. La vie de l'un de nos professeurs est en danger ! Vous ne pouvez laisser passer ceci !

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parler, siffla le fantome. C'est une chose d'être un esprit et de voyager entre les mondes, s'en est une autre d'être fait de chaire et de sangs et de traverser ces couches invisibles.

- Mais nous avons déjà franchit les limites du palpable. Vous savez tout comme moi que certaines choses comme la téléportation relévent de l'ecxeptionnel et de l'inexplicable.

- Voyons, Albus ! Nous n'allons point organiser un parcours touristique ! Nous parlons de changer d'univers. Votre sangs et votre volonté vous sera à tous retirés !

- Sur ce point, je me suis permis d'anticiper les choses ! James ne s'en n'est pas allé au hasard ce soir là. Je suis moi-même allé chercher ce qui nous protégera des effets du néant. Vous parliez de volonté, ceci nous la fournira.

Avec élégance et légéreté, il sortit de sous sa cape un copau de bois pourri. Roxane vit se peindre sur le visage de Sirius l'incrédubilité que elle même ressentait en ce moment même. Mais l'expression du baron était toute autre. Il arborait une mine contrarié et elle l'entendit ronchoner :

- On ne vous étonne plus ...

- Oh ! Détrompez vous ! Il y a en ce monde encore maintes choses qui me surprennent !

- Mais ... Qu'est ce que ...?

- Ceci ? demanda Dumbledore en brandissant le morceau de bois. Regardez de plus prés Sirius.

- Du sang ...

- Très observateur, railla le fantome.

Le professeur de divination lui adressa un regard hargneux.

- Je peux comprendre l'idée du sang. Je peux comprendre qu'il puisse remplacer celui que nous allons perdre ... Mais aurais-je tord si je demande l'identité de celui à qui appartient ce sang ?

- Toujours aussi perspicace ! Evidément, ce sang ne m'a point été offert. Non, ce sang je l'ai recueillit avec l'aide du professeur McDonnagal qui connait mieux que moi les provences d'Ecosse. Avez vous déjà entendu parler des révolutions du piton de l'Old Man of Storr ? Une guerre effroyable qui a cessé voilà une cinquantaine d'années. Elle opposait les gobelins aux farfadets. Vous connaissaient la réputation de ces derniers. Leurs vols et leur richesse est connu de tous, aussi n'a t-elle pas laissé indifférents les gobelins, très à cheval sur le principe de la possession. Alors que les farfadets donnent ce qu'ils rpennent sans scrupules, ces derniers sont avares de tous biens leur appartenant. Cette altercation entre les deux camps n'en a été qu'une parmis d'autres. Cependant, celle-ci dura quatre ans et fit couler beaucoup de sangs. D'autant plus que les sorciers participérent en grand nombre à cette confrontation. Si je me souviens bien de mes cours avec le professeur Bins, alors je dirais sans me tromper qu'elle a fait 5000 morts. Un nombre très élevé si 'lon prend en compte le nombre déjà peu élevé de farfadets, de gobelins et de sorciers.

- Mais ... ce sang ...

- Oui ... donc, ce sang appartient à l'un de ces 5000 morts. Plus précisément, il appartient à un farfadet exécuté. Executé pour l'honneur, pour les siens et pour ses valeurs, elles même basées pour la générosité. j'en ais conclue que c'était exactement ce dont il nous fallait.

- Ah ! Euh ... bon ... Vous êtes sure ...

- Parfaitement sure. Je crois que nous en aurons suffisament. Savez vous où se trouve Lily ?

- Là !

Surpris et soulagés en même temps, ses amis se tournérent vers elle. Elle était pâle et haletante d'avoir tant couru. Ses yeuX brulaient et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Mais elle avait l'air determinée et assez forte pour paraître impressionante. Elle serra les points et les observa anxieusement :

- Mme Reboule m'a dit que James avait disparu, c'est vrai ?

Dumbledore grimaça, apparament peu ravie du manque de discrétion de l'infirmiére.

- Je constate une fois de plus que l'on peu rien vous cacher ... Je suis assez contrarié cependant qu'elle vous ait laissé sortir dans votre état.

- Oh ! Mais je me sens parfaitement bien et Mme Reboule était totalement de mon avis !

- Je crois plutôt que si je me présente à l'infirmerie j'y trouverais son pauvre corp ligoté. Je me trompe ?

La rouquine rougit fortement.

- Je crains malheureusement ne pas avoir le temps pour aller la libérer. Comme elle vous l'a si bien informé, Mr Potter ne se trouve plus dans l'enceinte du chateau, et, je suis même prêt à parier qu'il n'est même plus de ce monde ...

Lily se raidit alors et de grands yeux srcutérent le directeur :

- Quoi ?! Mais ... mais ... Que voulez vous dire ? Il ne peut ... être ... être ...

- Mort ? Non, peut-être pas encore. Mais il doit être en route. Heureusement pour lui, vous vous êtes réveillée et avez un caractére assez fort pour être à nos côtés maintenant. J'aurais besoin de vos talents ma chère.

- Tout ... tout ce que vous voudrez, répondit la malheureuse jeune femme qui ne savait si elle devait se sentir rassurée à l'entente des propos du professeur.

- Bien ! Alors peut-être pourons nous visiter cet endroit si fascinant finalement ! Vous voyez mon cher Baron ! Tout est possible ! Et grâce à vous, ça sera même facile !"

oOooOo

Le mage noir ouvrit douloureusement ses yeux. A peine éveillé, les événements qui venaient de se produire refirent surface. La potion, la création de son dernier horcruxe, le liquide qui demeurait rouge pour finalement palir, la trahison de Margaux, cette douleur, au fond de son âme, de ce qu'il en restait, le garçon, dans ses bras, de plus en plus chaud, de plus en plus vivant, la peur, la mort, et le retour. Enfin, pas totalement de retour. Pour l'instant, lui et ses hommes demeuraient dans ce monde propres aux morts condamnés à l'horreur.

Sentant la présence de ceux qui l'entouraient, il ouvrit les yeux parcouru de ses yeux de vipére le décor qui l'entourait. Ce décor, c'était lui-même qui 'lavait fassoné. Du marbre au sol, de la pierre froide au mur, une cheminée, sans feu, et un lustre, sans lumiére. Une porte en chêne d'un côté, une grille renfermant l'enfer de l'autre. Pour revenir il lui suffirait de franchir la porte. C'était tellement simple. Jetter ce qui restait de James Potter dans les flammes du démon et retourner à la vie avec ses hommes. Mais quelque chose lui faisait pressentir l'échec de cette éventualité. Car à ses côtés, le sorcier qui aurait dû mourir respirait calmement. Pire, il était entouré d'un halo lumineux et bien trop pure pour coller avec cet endroit sombre et morbide.

Se mordant la lévre à sang, il en conclu avec rage que Marguerite, avant de disparaître, n'avait pas oublié de protéger sa victime. En ce monde, il était intouchable. certe, il avait franchit les limites du rationel et avait eu l'audace de pietiner sur le terrain de la mort en personne. Mais ce monde était sans mystére pour l'inféri qu'était l'adolescente qui l'avait trahie. Réflachissant rapidement, il se demanda combien de temps était-il resté inconscient et quand est ce que ses fidels mangemorts se réveilleraient-ils. Soulagé, il les vit remuer et, quelques minutes plus tard, il les vit tous se relever et regarder avec béatittude la piéce dans laquelle ils s'étaient éveillés. Avec horreur, il parcouru également la piéce du regard. Surpis et terrifié, il contempla le sol recouvert d'un magnifique parquet lustré. Il releva prestement la tête pour voir les mur de pierre disparaitre sous les tapisieries couleurs de feu. Le feu ronfla au creux de la cheminée et une douce lumiére éclaira l'endroit qui n'avait plus rien de repoussant. C'est sans compter l'opinion du mage noir qui sentit l'anxiété poindre son nez. Pourtant les choses ne se passaient-elles jamais comme prévu ?

Mais le pire restait à venir et à peine si il ne fut surpris quand il vit apparaître dans un tourbillon argenté son pire ennemi accompagné d'un fantôme qu'il connaissait bien ainsi que de deux autres sorciers qu'il connaissait comme étant le Black traitre à son sang et la sang de Bourbe amoureuse de Potter. La troisiéme personne lui était inconnue, masi peut lui imporatit le nom qu'il pouvait mettre sur les visages. Aucune vie ne valait mieux que la sienne. Exaspéré par le calme de Dumbledore, il sortit prestament sa baguette et engagea le combat. Mais un simple mouvement de cape permit à son adversaire de conter le sort. Il siffla de fureur. Il n'était pas encore prêt ! Pas assez ! Mais un jour ! Un jour il viendrait à bout de cet imbécile amoureux des moldus ! Cet idiot qui se faisait un plaisir de contrer tous ses plans, qui semblait toujours voir plus loin que lui, qui ne se lassait jamais de ceux qui l'entouraient, qui savait aimer, qui pouvait aimer ! Mais ça le perdra un jour ! Un jour, il en était certain, il perdra la vie à cause de ses idéaulogies stupides et de son amour pour les autres !

"Et ce jour là, Tom, j'aurais gagné."

En colére contre lui-même, il ferma son esprit et ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son ancien professeur. Depuis la derniére fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, il avait beaucoup changé. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait mourir. Alors que Dumbledore, lui, n'était rien comparé à sa puissance et à ce qu'il état devenu ! Avec un sourire narquois, il vit ses trois compagnons se faire etnourer par ses acolites. Certes, ils n'étaient guére plus nombreux, mais il avait confiance en eux. Rien ne venait à bout de ses hommes.

Avec une certaine jouissance, il remarqua les regards inquiets dirigés vers le corp inconscient de James. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Heureusement, Marguerite n'était plus là, et à ce qu'il voyait briller autour du corp de son ami, elle était parti l'âme en paix. Un immense poid quitta alors sa poitrine quand il en eu la certittude. Cependant, il essaya quand même de se rapprocher discrétement du sorcier à terre. Si seulement il pouvait se réveiller ! Mais déjà les sorts fusaient et il devait utilisé tout l'agilité dont il était capable pour éviter cette avalanche d'éclairs verts. Souceiux de l'état de la rouquine, il la protégea comme il le put et se retrouva avec deux mangemorts sur les bras. Profitant de cette diversion, cette derniére se précipita aux côtés de James et lui fit boire quelque chose. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Soulagée, elle lui sourit avec émotion et lui serra la main. Cependant, son regard demeurait vide et dénué de sentiments. Mais elle ne put s'en inquiétait d'avantage car déjà Sirius était débordé et il l'appela à son secour.

Elle courut vers lui la baguette brandit. Aussi, du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Roxane se battre contre deux adversaires. Elle n'en mebait pas large et ne jettait presque plus de sort tellement elle était concentrée à les éviter. Elle était devenu si dépendante du monde des moldus qu'elle en avait oublié sa baguette au fond de sa poche. Elle était devnue très maladroite avec la magie et elle ne brandissait la baguette que pour essayer en vain de désarmer ses adversaires. Déchirée entre ses deux amis, elle vit du coin de l'oeil Dumbledore conversait tranquillement avec le Lord. Exaspérée, elle stupéfixia néanmoins un mangemort aux prises avec l'animagus. Puis elle partit rejoindre Roxane. Celle ci semblait danser tant elle évitait avec grâce les sorts. Elle aussi discutait joyeusement avec ses opposants :

" Pouriture ! Et dire que j'étais à deux doigts de conclure avec toi !

- C'est toi qui m'a volé la tête de Harrison ! C'est toi qui est venu piller mon laboratoire !

- Si tu m'avais pas laissé en plan dans ta chambre ! Alors, oui ! peut-être que je serais pas aller fouillé dans ton précieux petit laboratoire ! Alors j'aurais pas découvert que t'étais un satané petit mangemort de merde !"

Abasourdie, Lily se dit dans son fort intérieur que la jeune sorciére aux cheveux roses ne changerait jamais et que la situation avait presque quelque chose d'amusant. Aussi, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se produisit par la suite. Elle ne cessa pas de sourire quand l'éclair vert traversa la piéce pour terminer sa course sur la poitrine de Roxy. De la même maniére, son coeur ne se serra pas quand le corp déjà sans vie de son amie bascula en arriére pour atteindre lourdement le parquet qui, au contact de la sorciére, perdit de sa beauté. Dans un souffle, ils retrouvérent dans l'obscurité et la peur.

Enfin, elle comprit. Elle comprit que jamais plus elle n'entendrait son amie rire. Que jamais plus elle ne la traînerait dehors faire les boutiques. Que plus jamais et ne la bassinera avec ses conquêtes d'un soir. Qu'elle ne la consolera plus lors de la pleine lune. Que plus jamais Remus ne reverra Roxane et que jamais ils ne formeront le couple que tout le monde espérait voir un jour naître. Alors Lily crut son coeur déchiré tant la douleur qu'elle ressentit la terrassa. Elle hoqueta, une forte envie de vomir l'envahit et elle hurla de désespoir quand les joyaux de cristal à sa cheville se brisérent. Avec épouvante, elle vit du sang s'écouler des pierres. Du vrai sang. Son sang.

Comme en plein milieu d'un cauchemar, elle vit les assassins de son amie se figer pour contempler l'ouver de leurs actes. Devant tant de chaos, Voldemort venait de disparaitre, emportant ses serviteurs avec lui. Dans le vestibule il ne restait plus Dumbledore, Sirius, Lily et James. Roxane, elle, s'était envolée pour un monde encore différent. Une troisiéme porte s'était créée dans la pierre.

**Et voilà un petit chapitre. Je sais qu'il n'est pas bien long et qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de James/Lily. Je sais également qu'il est très sombre et bien triste. Mais je voulais produire autre chose qu'une simple histoire d'amour. Je crois avoir compris à quel point ça ne vous plait pas cette intrigue autour de Marguerite. Mais elle est enfin morte pour de bon, alors vous avez de quoi vous réjouir ! PLus que Caro à abattre ! Sinon, il y a certainement une quantité d'autres choses qui ne vous ont pas plut. Merci de m'en faire part. Et merci à ma seule revieweuse : Chocolatine. Sincérement, je crois que sans toi, il n'y aurait pas eu de 16° chapitre ...**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

**Un jour comme avant ?**

Lily regardait en pleurant le chateau qui se dressait devant elle. Elle avait en mémoire la premiére fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu. Toute petite parmis tant d'autres ! Sous l'ombre du géant et coincée dans une barque entre Séverus et Roxane. Voilà quelles avaient étées ses premiéres impressions en venant ici. Depuis, Sev s'en été allé, le mot sang-de-bourbe à la bouche, et sa jeune amie aux cheveux roses s'était envoler vers de nouveaux cieux ... Et pour terminer en beauté, Remus restait inconsolable et James se souvenait à peine de ses parents. Toute sa mémoire effacée. Tant d'espoirs brisés, tant de larmes coulées. Et ce n'était pas fini. Il y avait des gens à prévenir. Et en premier lieu, il y avait Carolie. Sirius et elle iraient la voir ce soir. Evidemment, le mariage serait annulé, la jeune fiancée aura le coeur en morceau et elle n'aura plus qu'à retourner en France.

La rouquine serra les dents pour empêcher à d'autres larmes de couler. Le malheur de sa rivale la rendait encore plus désorientée. Comme si c'était sa faute. Aprés tout, c'était l'aubaine du siécle, non ? Mais avec dégoût, elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle réagissait de la même maniére que Marguerite. Et bien qu'elle soit toujours en vie, ne hantait-elle pas leur couple ? Ses points tremblérent tandis qu'elle se cherchait des excuses. De toute façon, le brun à lunettes ne la reconnaissait même pas elle ! Il était donc certain qu'elle n'allait pas en profiter ! Mais, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, si James s'était souvenu d'elle mais pas de Caro, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Un sanglot lui échappa quand elle réalisa qu'elle aurait tout simplement, et sans scrupules, piqué sa place.

Quand il la vit secouée de sanglots, Sirius se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il pouvait entendre son propre coeur crier tellement il avait mal. Tellement il aurait voulu mourir à la place de Roxane. Comme il aurait voulu ne plus avoir à aimer. Ah ! Comme le monde serait simple si il était méchant ! Margaux d'abord, Roxane ensuite, puis James, qui n'était même pas capable de mettre un nom sur son visage ! Désireux de profiter au maximum de ceux qu'il avait toujours auprés de lui, il resssentit en lui une énorme bouffée d'affection exploser pour la rouquine qui frissonait dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui avec force. Il voulait qu'elle s'arrête de pleurer. Juste qu'elle s'arrête. Un sourire peut-être, aussi. Un éclat de rire, pas encore, mais bientôt ! Merlin ! Faites qu'il ressurgisse bientôt ! Pour que le soleil revienne ! Qui sait, James pourait revenir avec ! Son goût à la vie pourait suivre et tout pourait redevenir comme avant ! Mais était-ce seulement possible ?

"Sirius ... snif ... tu m'étouffe !

- Ne bouge surtout pas alors ! Ne t'en vas surtout pas !

- Non, non ... Je suis toujours là ...

- Qu'est ce que l'on va faire ?

- On ... on va prévenir Carolie.

- Moui ... oui mais ... enfin, j'veux dire ... aprés ?

- Aprés ... aprés nous retournerons à Poudlard. Nous trouverons un remplaçant pour James ... et ... nous resterons prés de lui à ... à lui raconter sa vie ...

- Tu ... tu te sens tout lui raconter ?

- Ce serait injuste de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. On lui parlera de tout. De Marguerite ...

- Humpft ... De celle-là il s'en souvient ...

- Oui mais Dumbledore dit que c'est ça qui l'a sauvé !

- Peut-être, mais si elle n'avait jamais existé, on n'en serait pas là !

Il avait crié cette derniére phrase. Dans ses bras, Lily resta un moment interdite :

- Et on lui parlera de ses parents ...

- Pour lui dire quoi ? Que de toute façon, ils ne sont plus là ? Se rappelle-t-il au moins de la signification de ce mot ?

- Et bien si ce n'est pas le cas, nous le lui rappelerons !

- Et de Caro ? On lui dit pour Caro ?

- Bien sur, assura t-elle, bien que ce ne fut qu'un murmure.

- T'es pas obligé tu sais ...

- Bien sur que si !

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et s'exclama :

- Comment aurais-tu réagi si on m'avait fait un coup pareil, hein ? Ca m'étonnerais que tu l'ais bien pris !

- Ne t'énerve pas ... c'est juste que ... Lily, il n'a jamais souhaité ce mariage. Avec toi ça aurait été différent.

- Si il l'a demandé en mariage, c'est pas pour rien !

- Tu connais James ! Il ... il parle sans réfléchir !

- On parle d'une demande en mariage là !

- Oh ! Mais toi-même en a fait une au calmar géant.

- Non mais ! Qu'est ce que tu vas me ressortir là ! Ce n'était qu'un ... qu'un défi ! Evidemment que ce n'était pas sérieux !

- Et bien, ta fierté t'a poussé à en faire une. C'est le désespoir qui a poussé James. C'est toi la véritable femme qu'il aime, Lily !

- Tu sembles avoir oublié un point, Sirius. Contrairement à moi et lui, son couple avec Caro a tenu bon, lui. Malgré Marguerite ils ont réussi à surmonter les épreuves !

- Vraiment ? Et le fait qu'il ne se souvienne même de son mariage, t'appelle ça surmonter l'épreuve ? J'te parie ce que tu veux qu'il ne se rappelle mais pas avoir un jour rencontré une Carolie !

- Mais Sirius ! Il se rappelle même pas comment il t'as rencontré toi !

- Lily, écoute moi bien. Si ces choses là arrivent, c'est pas pour rien ! Si Roxy a débarqué à Poudlard, c'est pas pour rien ! Non mais réfléchit ! Incroyable, non ? Pile le soir où elle tombe sur un mangemort, il se passe des choses étranges à Poudlard. James disparait et a choisi le moment ou Dumbledore serait parti chercher de quoi nous faire passer pour morts ! Pendant ce temps, toi tu t'es évanouie, Roxane est toujours avec moi, et bientôt tous les trois on se retrouve entourés de mangemorts ! Margaux n'en n'avait pas qu'aprés toi ! Je crois qu'elle en voulais à n'importe qui s'approcherait des maraudeurs !

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ... enfin, j'veux dire, ce n'est pas toi ou Remus qu'elle a enlevés ...

- Lily, elle n'a enlevé personne ... C'est James qui l'a invoqué.

- Mais ... mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'en sais rien ! Sois le destin est implaccable et il choisi avec précision ses victimes, soit Marguerite avait, et ce depuis le départ, tout prévu !

- Voyons Sirius ! Roxy aurait put s'enfuir n'importe où ! Elle a choisi Poudlard juste parce que ... parce que ...

- Parce que c'est toujours l'endroit qui s'impose quand l'on est en danger.

- Elle aurait également put ne pas découvrir le labo ...

- C'est étrange quand même ! Le gars la laisse poiroté trois cent plombs à côté d'une piéce renfermant tous ses petits secrets de mangemeort !

- Il aurait très bien put la tuer chez lui. Ca aurait été plus facile comme ça, non ?

- Mais qui dit que c'est lui qui voulait la tuer ? Disons ... imaginons seulement que Marguerite aurait quitté Poudlard ...

- Je l'aurais ressentit !

- Et tu n'as rien sentit ?

- Je ... Merlin ... Si, il me semble ... Mais c'est vraiment sans importance ... Enfin, j'veux dire, on a tous des réveils meilleurs que d'autres ...

- Et c'est à ce moment la que Roxy a débarqué !

- Je ... moui ...

- Donc, reprenons : Margaux qui quitte Poudlard. Elle se rend chez le mangemort. Avant ça, elle a certainement été prévenue par Tu-sais-qui.

- Ca m'étonerai que Tu-Sas-Qui connaisse l'identité des conquêtes de ses toutous ...

- Mais ... disons alors que ce toutou en question avait pour mission de séduire notre Roxane ...

- T'es immonde ...

- Attend ... ma théorie se tient ! Le mangemort l'emmene chez lui, ravi que sa mission prenne une telle tournure. Mais au manoir, Margaux l'attend. Elle lui tend un piége, se débrouille pour que Roxane tombe sur ses petits joujous et revient aussi vite qu'elle est venu ici. Là, elle attend veuille bien l'invoquer et ...

- Mais comment as-t-elle put deviner que c'était aujorud'hui qu'il ...

- Oh ! Elle ne l'a pas deviné ! Elle a dut l'entendre ... C'était prévu ... James me l'avait dit.

- Oh ...

- Et là elle peut livrer à son maître ce qu'elle lui a promis !"

Choquée et encore incertaine, Lily ne pouvait que continuer à observer le calme du lac. Qu'il en avait de la chance, lui ! Tranquille et avec pour seul et unique soucis sa sérénité.

OooOOooO

"C'est toi qui toc !

- Non c'est toi !

- Allez Sirius !

- Non, j'te dit ! C'est ton idée, c'est toi qui toc !

- T'es chiant !"

Toc toc toc

Il y eu un raclement de chaises et un éclat, puis la porte s'entrouvrie sur les grands yeux bleus de Carolie. Quand elle reconnu ses visiteurs, ceux ci se plissérent avec inquiétude.

" Je ... euh ... bonsoir ...

- Bonsoir Carolie. On dérange pas ?

- Et bien, elle se décala laissant entreapercevoir trois autres jeunes femmes en train de coudre maintes et maintes tissus, j'ai du monde mais si c'est important ... et si ça concerne James ... termina dans un souffle presque inodible.

- Et bien ... C'est-à-dire que ... oui. Ca concerne James.

- Il ... il va bien ?

- On peut rentrer ?"

Les murmures cessérent aussitôt quand il rentrérent dans l'appartement. Lily contempla avec amertume chaque trace laissé par le brun à lunettes. A chaque recoin de la maison, une photo de lui enlaçant la jeune blonde. Elle-même portait en ce moment un peignoir lui appartenant. Douloureusement, la rouquine se revit elle-même le porter.

" Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Non, non ... Te dérange pas. On ne fait que passer. Où plutôt, je crois que l'on va plutôt t'emmener avec nous.

- Avec vous ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à James ?

- Et bien ... Disons qu'il vient d'avoir un ... accident.

- Merlin ... Sa vie est en danger ?

- Non. Cependant, il y a de nombreuses séquelles. Et pas des moindres.

- Sirius, ça suffit ... Dis moi ce qu'il a !

- Il est devenu amnésique."

L'expression de Carolie se figea. Avec un intolérable sentiment de pitié, Lily était quasiment sûre d'avoir entendu son coeur se briser en mille morceaux. D'un seul coup, la jeune fiancée avait pris vingt ans. Comment était-ce possible ? Voyant que les choses ne bougeaient pas, elle décida de prednre les choses en main :

" Mesdemoiselles, dit-elle dans un français approximatif aux couturiéres, je crois qu'il vous faut partir."

Comme si c'était le signal qu'elles attendaient, elles enfilérent dans un en rien de temps leurs manteaux, enpoignérent leur sac et s'enfuirent aprés maintes baisers volant et "On t'appelle" à l'adresse de Carolie. Mais celle-ci était à des lieux de son appartement. Déjà, elle était au chevet de son fiancé. Embarrassés et peinés pour elle, Sirius et Lily n'en menaient pas large. Heureusement, elle reprit ses esprits et demanda d'une voix incertaine :

" Mais il se souvient de .. quoi au juste ?

- De rien."

La réponse de Sirius sonna comme un arrêt de mort. Même la rouquine le sentit vibrer au plus profond d'elle même. Malheureuse et se sentant tellement inutils, elle prit la jeune sorciére dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la cheminée. Ensemble, elles atterirent à Poudlard.

La suite ne fut qu'un mélange de larmes et de plaintes. Complétement sonné et désorienté, le pauvre James n'avait put reconnaitre Carolie et avait passé la nuit à réclamer Margaux. De son côté, sa fiancée demeurait effondrée et sans pensée cohérente. Elle s'épuisa à chercher l'identité de cette femme qu'il appelait dans son sommeil pour finalement en conclure que ça devait être sa maîtresse. Glacée par ce constat, il fallut lui donner à elle aussi un lit à l'infirmerie. Heureusement pour elle, Sirius et Lily se chargérent de lui fait un mini-portrait de la jeune fille disparue. Ils lui racontérent leur amitié et son suicide. Ils laissérent également entendre que son accident avait un rapport avec elle et que c'était certainement pour ça qu'il ne se souvenait plus que d'elle. Enfin, comme le coeur de Carolie était déjà bien atteint, comme tout être humain, elle chercha un coupable. Ses doutes visérent en premier lieu la rouquine qui n'avait put, lors de ses premiéres accusations, contredire la pauvre femme. C'était Sirius qui s'en été chargé en souligant que le sorcier amnésique ne se souvenait pas d'elle non plus. Puis ce fut l'heure du départ, car les choses semblaient sans espoir et que la jeune française ne supportait plus de voir l'homme qu'elle aimer la regardait avec des yeux vides.

OooooO

Main dans la main, Lily, Amélia et Alice contemplaient silencieusement le fossé creusé devant elles. Dans une petite boite en bois verni, elles avaient rassemblé leurs bijoux brisés. Avec un pincement de coeur, elles avaient réuni le bracelet de Roxane, celui à cheville de la rouquine, la bague d'Amy et la chaine de Lilice. Le corps de leur amie reposait sur une dalle de marbre noir. Froid et repoussant, son pére lui tenait la main avec force, comme si il ne réalisait pas tout à fait. Impatients de pouvoir commencer la cérémonie, deux crocmorts voulurent l'écarter du corp de sa fille. Mais il demeurait accrocher à ce qui restait de celle qui l'avait appelé papa. Le coeur serré, Lily ressentit une profonde pitié pour cet homme qui avait déjà perdu sa femme, et qui était à présent obligé de se séparer de la seule enfant qui lui restait. Mais d'autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours crue la jeune sorciére en conflit avec son pére. Un être sans scrupules, avec comme seul mot à la bouche l'argent et le jeu ! Mais aujourd'hui ... aujourd'hui il n'était qu'un pére. Un pére malheureux qui ne reverrait jamais le fruit de son premier amour. Quand on vint le chercher pour la troisiéme fois, il hurla. Un crie de démant. Ceux invités pour la cérémonie restérent glacés. Et finallement, il s'effondra sur le corp sans vie de Roxane en déclarant qu'il s'enfonderait sous terre avec elle.

A ses côtés, elle sentit Sirius remuer dangereusement. Comme elle, il devait penser que Remus avait bien fait de se défiler. Suite à cette scéne, il aurait certainement plongé avec lui. Meriln ... Tant de malheur ...Avec horreur, ils virent le mage chargé de l'enterrement stupéfixier Mr Stebbins. Il claqua des doigts et le corp fut emporté. Révoltée et dégoutée, elle voulu protester. Mais la main de l'animagus l'en empêcha.

"Lache moi ! C'est pas normal de le traiter ainsi !

- Lily, pour l'amour du ciel, calme toi ! Sinon cette cérémonie deviendra un vrai foutoire, et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux pour Roxane, si ?

Elle allait se calmer quand elle ressongea à la question de son ami. Qu'aurait-elle voulu, au juste ?

- Si. Elle aurait voulu qu'on foute la merde."

A ses côtés, il resta silencieux. Puis il retroussa ses manches, offrit un sourire à la rouquine et se dirigea vers le mage. Sous le exclamatiosn choquées de la foule, il lui envoya un pif en plein dans le nez. Amusée, Lily s'apprétait à le rejoindre quand une exclamation la fit se figer :

" Oué ! Vas-y Patmol ! Envoie le au tapis ! Comme avec ce vieux Servilus !"

Le poing encore tendu, Sirius fixa avec incrédubilité un James encore plus incréduble. Brusquement, la rousse se tourna vers le brun à lunette et demanda :

" Tu te souviens ? Tu te souviens de ... de Servilus !

- Je ... je sais pas ... Je crois ... En faite, je me rappelle surtout ne pas beaucoup l'aimer.

- Et bien ... Disons que c'est un début.

- Un bon début ? Mais Lily, c'est fantastique ! Il s'est rappelé mon surnom ! s'écria Patmol qui tenait toujours le pauvre mage par le cole.

- Moui ... c'est super ... Tu sais, tu peux le relacher maintenant. Je crois qu'il en assez eu pour son compte.

- Hum ... Oui ... Bien sur."

Sur ce il le lacha de telle maniére à ce qu'il atteigne lourdement le sol. Puis ils se dirigea mi-courant, mi-marchant vers ses amis.

" Tu vois qu'on a bien fait de l'emmener ...

- j'en ais jamais douté !

- Mais quelle mauvaise fois !"

Et quoi que l'on puisse dire, il fut d'une excellente humeur toute la journée. De son côté, Lily contempla pour la derniére fois son amie d'enfance. Comme elle paraissait belle, elle qui n'avait pourtant jamais possédé tant de charme. Mais dans sa tunique de soie bleu nuit, elle semblait resplendir dans la mort. Ses taches de rousseur s'étaient effacés et sa peau n'avait jamais parut aussi blanche et aussi pure. Son nez trop fin et trop point lui dessinait un profil majestueux et sublime. Ses dents qui avaient la sérieuse manie de mordre le devant de sa lévre lui faisait en rélité une bouche en coeur. Et c'est sous ce visage là que Lily l'immortalisa.

OOoOoOO

_Chère Lily,_

_Tout d'abord, comment se porte-t-__**il**__ ? La mémoire revient-elle ou dois-je définitivement quitter l'Angleterre ? Et vous, comment vous portez vous, toi et Sirius. __**Lui **__trouver un remplaçant ne doit pas être de tout repos. _

_Je suis bien arrivée à Nice - ma ville natale. Mes parents sont adorables mais n'arrivent pas à comprendre pourquoi j'abandone ainsi tout espoir. Moi non plus, à vrai dire, n'arrive plus à faire le trie dans mes sentiments. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que cette mise à distance m'a faite réaliser une chose. Quoi que je puisse éprouver pour __**lui**__, jamais ce ne fut aussi fort pour __**lui**__. Curieusement, engluée comme je le suis dans mon chagrin, je me suis replongée dans mes anciennes histoires à l'eau de rose. C'est étonnant comme je me reconnais sous les traits de Mme Bovary ou d'Eugénie Grandet. Cependant - et c'est là le plus dure - de tout ce que j'ai lu, rien ne s'est approcher de ce qui se trame au fond de __**ses**__ yeux. Aurais-je donc été si aveugle ? Evidément, je me suis toujours étonnée de __**son**__ envie de mariage. Mais __**sa **__présence et __**sa **__proximité ont effacés tous les doutes. Et pourtant, Merlin sait que j'aurais dû me méfier. Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter. Peut-être aurait-il même fallut que je ne sorte jamais avec __**lui**__. Mais peut-on vraiment se tenir éloigner de l'homme que l'on aime ? Pour ma part, je m'en suis montrée incapable. _

_Je dois être folle pour t'écrire de telles choses, non ? Et pourtant, quelque chose au plus profond de moi me pousse à le faire. Mes doigts me brulent tant ces mots m'enflament. Ils signent ma perte et celle de mon bonheur. Vers quel avenir vais-je pencher ? Puis-je sérieusement en envisager un ? N'ais-je pas déjà laissé échapper ma chance ? Non. La réponse s'impose. Je ne sais si __**il **__aimera ou si ça à déjà été le cas. Je me fiche même de savoir si c'est de cette Margaux dont __**il **__a été amoureux. Tout ce que je sais - et tout ce qui m'emporte - c'est que ça n'a jamais été de moi. Aujourd'hui je pleure ma perte, mais je sais que demain, avec du recul, les choses me paraitront encore plus limpides qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Alors, je pourais le revoir, et __**lui **__faire de vrais Adieux. En attendant, je te charge de __**l'**__embrasser pour moi. _

_Encore une fois, je ne sais pourquoi j'ai eu besoin de t'écrire. Ou plutôt, si. je crois simplement que les choses auraient dû terminer ainsi. C'était écrit. Prends soin de __**lui**_

_Carolie_

Abassourdie, Lily relu pour la troisiéme fois l'étrange missive. Avec chagrin, elle caressa de ses doigts les nombreuses taches d'encre. Elle avait pleuré. Cette pensée lui fit se rendre compte de ses propres larmes. Nerveusement, elle les chassa. Comme cette lettre l'avait bouleversée Dans les premiéres lignes, les mots se suivent maladroitement, presque avec inconhérence. Et pourtant, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, les choses étaient devenues claires et limpides. Elles s'imposaient d'elles même. Par on ne sait quelle magie, Carolie s'était donné dans un dernier sursaut d'amour. Elle avait offert à celui qu'elle aimait la liberté à laquelle il aspirait tant. Secouée de sanglots, la rouquine se surprie à envier le courage d'une femme qui n'aurait jamais sa chance. Car les faits étaient là. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Seule elle avait comptée. Elle qui l'avait si souvent repoussée, qui s'était enfuie et avait cédée aux menaces d'un esprit. Elle qui méritait si peu !

Elle se détesta alors avec violence, souhaitant avec toute sa rage ne jamais refaire surface dans la mémoire de James. Elle devait réparer ce qu'elle avait brisé. Elle devait répondre à Caro, lui promettre que les choses s'arrangeraient, que tout n'était pas perdu et que le mariage aurait bien lieu. Résolue et encline à subir les pires souffrances, elle se redressa, bondit de la table sur laquelle elle était affalée, puis se précipita vers l'infirmerie. Ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au morceau de parchemin froissé qu'elle tenait dans le creux de sa main, elle fila ignorant la brulure au coin de ses yeux. Une fois arrivée à ses portes, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Haletante, les joues rougies d'avoir tant couru, elle se figea quand elle entendit son rire résoner.

Toute son échine vibra quand elle entendit sa voix chaude répondre à celle de Sirius. Apparement, ils faisaient une partie d'échec. Automatiquement, ses yeux se fermérent. Elle se représenta alors sans mal le beau visage de James. L'éclat de ses yeux, cet éclair vif et amusé. Toujours intéréssé. Avide de mystéres et d'énigmes à résoudre. Ce sourire de défi, ces faussettes dessinant ses pomettes et le noir de son regard quand il la regardait. Tout en lui l'attirait, l'appelait. Inconsciament, elle sourit, ses larmes se mélant à son rire. C'était absurde. Pourquoi riait-elle ? Elle s'appretait à le perdre ! Cette seule pensée la terrassa. Chancelante, elle glissa sur la pierre froide du chateau. Ses mains tremblaient et elle dut se mordre la lévre pour ne pas rire de nouveau. C'était nerveux. Voilà tout. Elle était à bout de nerf. Roxane, puis James. C'était trop d'un coup.

Respirant profondément, elle se releva, ferma les yeux, inspira uen derniére bouffée d'encouragement, et entra. Deux regards emplis de malice l'accueillirent. Qu'ils étaient beaux tous les deux ! S'en était indécent ! Comment pouvait -on résister à ces deux adonys réunis ? Clignant des paupiéres comme une idiote, elle se reprit, puis, avec un sourire serein, s'approcha d'eux.

"Tu viens faire l'arbitre Lily ?

- Non Sirius. je viens vous dire aurevoir."

Les sourires s'effacérent et leur rires s'éteint. Comme si la piéce avait été d'un coup plongée dans le noir, l'atmosphére se fit plus intense. Comme si ses sens s'étaient décuplées, elle dut se concentrer sur son ami pour ne pas flancher en direction de celui qu'elle aimait.

"Aurevoir ?"

A sa plus grande surprise, c'était James qui avait parlé. Contrainte, elle se tourna vers son doux visage perplexe. Douloureusement, elle acquiéssa.

"Mais Lily ! Tu n'y pense pas ! Tu as encore tant de choses à lui raconter. Et puis l'année n'est pas encore finie !

- Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore m'en voudra.

- Ce ... ce n'est pas ça ... Enfin ...

- J'ai besoin de aprtir. Mais je reviendrais vous voir. A ton mairage, par exemple !

Etonné, il ml'observa avec curiosité.

- Caro m'a écrit. Si tu savais comme elle est triste. C'est tellement dommage que tu ne te souvienne plus ! Vous auriez eu le plus beau des mariages ! J'aimerais que tu attende un peu avant de ... avant d'annuler complétement le mariage. C'est pas comme si vous n'avez rien vécu avec Carolie ...

- Pour moi, ça l'est.

Sa voix était ferme. Un brin de déception colorait pourtant son timbre.

- Lily, tu ne peux pas obligé James à épouser une femme dont il ne se souvient même plus le nom. Ses sentiments peuvent aujourd'hui avoit totalement changé.

- Justement, Sirius.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire ! Et je t'interdis de partir ! Tu m'entedn ? Il a encore besoin de toi !

- Mais sa mémoire va revenir ! Il t'a bien reconnu au cimetiére, non ?

- Oui ! Et binetôt, c'est des souvenirs de toi qui vont ressurgir !

- Et bien non, justement ! Il n'y a plus rien de moi en lui ! Il ne se souvient plus que de vous ! Moi, je n'ai plus de place en lui !"

Furieuse et blessée, elle se retournait pour filer. Mais on la rattrappa par le bras. Elle se retournait rageusement, prête à hurler sur le premier qui la retiendrait. Mais quand elle rencontra ses prunelles enflamés, elle se figea, glacée. D'une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, il murmura à son oreille :

"Ta place à toi est ici."

De sa main, il conduit la sienne - tremblante - jusqu'à son coeur.

Et voili voilou ! Un new chapitre qui a mis un peu de temps à venir dsl ... Sinon, un énorme merci à :

- Mg

- Chocolatine

- puky

- xXNaiisaXx

- chtiteLilipuce

- Lalyh

et aussi grand merci à Senslo et loudee, mes premiéres revieweuses de **Au bonheur des cracmols**, une fanfiction que je viens juste de commencer, adaptation d'une oeuvre de Daniel Pennac.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

**Parce qu'il faut bien une fin ...**

Lily contempla un instant sa valide vide. Le fond était rapiécé par les années et son odeur était un mélange de moisi et de souvenirs ... La chambre, depuis le début de l'année, n'avait pas tellement changé. Sauf que le lit, malgré les manies ordonnées de la jeune fille, était défait, les draps froissés et à moitié renversés au sol. Elle resta un instant à contempler les plis sur le tais d'oreiller. Dans un coin de la piéce, une autre valise, à moitié pleine celle-ci, ouvrait fiérement la gueule, exibant les affaires qu'elle avait englouties. Puis un courant d'air la réveilla. Elle battit des paupiéres, puis, frissonante, alla refermer la fenêtre. Le claquement du battant fit vibrer la piéce.

Mélancolique et nostalgique, elle traversa la chambre et pianota de ses longs doigts la table de nuit. Une fiole contenant un liquide argenté semblait la narguer. Elle l'effleura, hésita, puis, machinalement, le renversa. Sans surprise. Elle ne sourcilla même pas quand le verre mouillé s'éparpilla bruillament sur le parquet. Hautainement, elle se baissa, récupéra le bouchon de liége, sourit amérement et le jeta nonchalement dans la valise. Il roula, laissant deriére lui un bruit d'étoffe, puis s'affaissa dans un des coins de la malle. Elle avait longtemps hésité : quel souvenir plonger en premier dans cette grosse malle ? Mais les choses, à présent, étaient devenues claires. En premier, ce serait les souvenirs perdues ...

Durant cette longue réflexion, Lily contemplait toujours cette flaque argentée de mémoire.

**Flash back**

"Ta place à toi est ici."

Elle s'arrêta net. Non, c'est le temps qui venait de s'interompre. Brusquement, la faisant presque chanceler tant le choc l'ébranlait. Mécaniquement, elle serra les lévres, ferma la yeux, les plissa au point de s'en faire mal. Elle voulut hurler, s'empoigner la poitrine, le ventre, faire taire cet espoir qui chantait au creux de ses reims, au sein de son coeur. Déjà, elle y croyait. Mais c'était trop improbable, trop espérer. Il y avait un piége, quelque part ! Mais où ? Il avait l'air si franc ... Si naïf ... Certainement n'avait-il pas sut exprimer ses pensées comme il le fallait. Pourtant, c'était si clair, si limpide pour elle ... _Ta place à toi est ici ..._ Et cette main, sur son coeur. Elle voulu qu'il l'étreigne, qu'il mette un peu de vie dans ses propos, qu'il éteigne cette flamme qui la dévorait. Mais non, il ne fit que l'attiser, la laissant pantelante d'espoir et de déception melées.

Déjà, elle sentit la chaleur de son corps s'éloigner, l'abandonner ... Non, ce mot était trop faible, trop sans ... sans continuité. En lui imposant ces distances, il l'enfonçait, la rejettait, la gifflait presque. Ses trippes se tordaient et elle voulu pleurer. Devant lui, même. Pour qu'il sache enfin combien elle souffrait, combien il était un connard, un salaud et combien elle voudrait que ça soit lui qui pleure. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Par pudeur, par fierté et parce qu'elle ne croyait plus en ces histoires de Prince Charmant. Car même si James était le sien, jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de Prince amnésique, ni de Princesse lache, effrayée par une rivale, et qui, par la suite, profite de chaque situation pour l'arracher à sa fiancée.

Ce flot de pensées la submergea tellement qu'elle se demanda comment elle arrivait à ne pas craquer. Et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que ses joues brulaient et que ses yeux piquaient. Les larmes coulaient, salées, car déjà elles avaient atteint ses lévres. Elle sanglotait même. Furieuse, elle se mordit les lévres, renifla puis se retourna en courant.

De leur côté, Sirius et James étaient demeurés stupéfaits. Enfin, James avait particuliérement du mal à suivre. Ses gestes, ses actes, ses réactions, les siennes, celles de Lily, ses pulsions, ce qu'il ne pouvait retenir et ce que le faisait réagir. Tant d'émotions voilées, qu'il fallair ramener, raviver. Pourquoi ces bouffés d'amour ? Pourquoi ces gestes rassurants ? Et par Merlin, pourquoi ces larmes ?

Sirius, lui, était persuadé que Carolie avait un rapport avec cette réaction excessive. Exaspéré, il se tortura les méninges afin de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans la tête de la rouquine. De toute évidence, cette derniére avait un goût prononcé pour les problémes. Aussi s'amusait-elle à compliquer les choses. Ennuyé par tant de ferocité et de bêtise, il se leva, rassura son ami, et couru à la suite de Lily.

**Fin Flash back**

Celle-ci se souvenait parfaitement de leur conversation. Il n'y avait pas eu de cris. Même de la part de Lily. Juste des regards d'excuses ainsi que des oeillades déçues. Il n'y avait plus eu de larmes. Mais leurs yeux brillaient. Soit de désespoir, soit de résignation. Puis il y avait eu la colére, ce sentiment auquel Sirius n'avait jamais put résister. La giffle, mais toujours pas de cris, les objets renversés, mais toujours pas de larmes, les draps déchirés. Cet élan de rage ne fit que rebutter encore plus la jeune sorciére. Les baguettes avaient été sorties et les sorts avaient fusés. Et c'est ainsi que la biche s'était faite piéger. Un éclair orange, joyeux, spécialité de Sirius. Quand il atteint le professeur de potion en pleine poitrine, elle se tordit puis se mit à rire.

Le sort du rire, cet éclair qu'elle n'avait put esquiver. Ou qu'elle n'avait pas voulu ? C'est donc ainsi que toute cette nervosité et cette pression accumulée s'envolérent. Avec des éclats de rires, qui se transformérent en sanglots. Troublé, ne sachant plus que faire, ni le pourquoi de ce qu'il avait fait, il laissa son intuition le guider. Finalement, ils finirent la soirée à s'empifrer de machmalos.

Ce souvenir la fit sourire. Elle parcourut la chambre du regard, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne puisse plus demeurer ouverts. Les couleurs chaudes de la piéce s'en trouvérent renforcer par la lumiére du crépuscule. Lily repéra un objet qu'elle affectionait particuliérement et s'en approcha. Elle effleura du bout des doigts le vieux morceau de parchemin. Elle voulu formuler ces quelques mots qui le transformerait en carte, mais n'en ressenti pas le besoin. Elle préféra fermer les yeux et ne plus penser au château. Une fôret aux couleurs sombres apparu alors.

**Flash Back**

Elle avait seize ans. C'était un début de printemps, il restait un peu de neige sur les arbres et les chemins demeuraient verglacés. Il faisait sombre, même si il ne faisait pas encore totalement nuit. Plusieur fois elle glissa sur la glace, ou sur la mousse humide. Elle s'éccorcha mainte et mainte fois, mais n'y prit garde, habituée et considérant ces égratinures comme faisant partie de la balade. Comme un prix à payer. Une sorte de redevence. La semaine avait été dure. Severus avait disparu durant quatre jours, et à son retour, elle n'avait put se résoudre à aller lui adresse la parole. De leur côté, les maraudeurs aussi avaient disparus. Enfin, pas aussi longtemps, quoique Remus, lui, n'était toujours pas revenu. Y avait-il un lien entre toutes ces absences ? Elle avait tenté d'en parler à Peter, mais comme à son habitude, il s'était montré maladroit et muet. Cela l'avait au moins renforcé dans son idée : il s'était passé quelque chose.

Puis un craquement la fit soudainement sortir de ses pensées. Certes, des craquements il y en avait pas milliers dans cette fôret. Mais cette fois ci, il s'était accompagné d'une apparition. Non, pas comme quand quelqu'un translane. Cette fois ci, c'était un animal qui se dressait face à Lily. Un immense cerf. Excitée comme une enfant, elle eu du mal à contenir son émerveillement. Elle voulu se précipiter sur lui et l'enrouler de ses bras. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Si jamais elle avait le malheur de faire ne serait que le moindre geste, l'animal s'enfuirait. Et ça, elle ne le voulait surtout pas. Elle voulait s'asseoir et passer sa vie à contempler cet animal. A sa plus grande surprise, lui aussi resta immobile. Comme si il ... hésitait. Le temps s'écoula et le cerf bougea enfin. Effrayée par la perspective de son départ, elle voulu le retenir. Aussi, très humainement, elle murmura :

"Attends."

Se maudissant, certaine d'avoir apeuré l'animal, elle hauqueta quand il s'apporcha. Elle croisa alors son regard. Aussi curieux que cela lui avait parut, ces yeux lui étaient familiers. Mais ils remontaient à quelque chose de tellement enfoui en elle qu'elle préféra ne même pas s'y attarder. Puis, comme si il s'était enfin décidé, le cerf s'enfuit, laissant une Lily abandonée mais heureuse et émue jusqu'aux larmes.

Il faisait nuit à présent. Encore boulversée par ce moment magique, elle se laissa couler par l"obscurité de la forêt. Magique au sens human du terme. La magie émotionnelle, celle qui fait vibrer ou qui embrume l'esprit. Lily, elle, se sentait comme une perdue retrouvée. Une chose si simple, un simple cerf, lui avait voir son monde autrement, avec d'autres couleurs. Ou plutôt, avec des couleurs ! Même ce lieu morbide en possédait ! Cette faible lune en était la preuve ! Et cet animal, son poil était si brillant, si vif, d'un auburn comme le sien ! Elle rit de ses pensées, ne voyait plus ce qui l'entourait, avait oublier tout ce qui s'éloignait de l'apparition. Sa vie n'avait plus d'importance. Seules ces présences mystiques qui l'entouraient avaient un sens.

Etourdie, engourdie par ce flot d'émotions provoquées par une envie d'escapade, elle se laissa glisser au sol. A peine si elle s'en rendit compte. Mais l'humidité et l'odeur de la terre l'empêchaient de perdre conscience. Une éternité sembla passer aux yeux de la sorciére. Mais, en réalité, elle ne resta pas seule bien longtemps.

C'est Potter qui l'avait retrouvée en boule au pied d'un arbre. Plongée dans son monde, elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué. Ce n'est que quand il l'avait porté dans ses bras qu'elle avait réagit. Elle s'était alors fâchée brusquement, s'agitant dans ses bras pour qu'il la lache. Il n'avait pas insisté. Ils n'avaient pas parlé, juste marché. Lily semblait possédée. Il n'osait briser cette bulle dans lequelle elle semblait prendre plaisir à s'enfermer. Il l'avait trouvé belle, très belle avec ses cheveux plein de feuilles et ses joues rougies par le froid. Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, ils se retrouvérent devant les portes de l'école. C'est à ce moement là qu'ils se reconnectérent à la réalité et qu'ils se regardérent. Les yeux de la rouquine s'agrandirent alors, comme ayant découvert quelque chose d'important. Pourtant, elle cherchait encore. Elle cherchait à savoir ce qui, dans ces prunelles café qu'elle connaissait bien, la faisait tilter. Ce qui remuait en elle une succession d'images sans aucun rapport apparents. La derniére d'entre elles fut un cerf, immense, magnifique et qui la regardait.

**Fin Flash Back**

La vérité n'avait pas mis longtemps à lui être révélée. Au départ, des rêves étaient venues hanter ses nuits. A chaque fois, le cerf, Margaux, James ... Tous trois reliés par un lien que Lily ne pouvait alors comprendre. Puis, un jour qu'elle accompagnait Remus à l'infirmerie pour une de ses intérminables pleine lune, elle comprit. Elle avait alors suivit les trois amis, mais les avaient très vite perdus de vue. Comme si d'un coup, ils étaient devenus invisibles. Toute la nuit elle les avait attendus. Puis, à l'aube, elle se réveilla, pliée en quatre dans un des sofas de la Salle Commune. James était à ses côtés et la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle venait de rêver à nouveau et la réalité était encore brouillée avec le sombre regard du cerf. Mais elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle ne rêvait plus.

Béate par sa découverte, elle décida de la guarder pour elle. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle en avait parlé avec Remus, le suppliant de lui révéler l'animal des deux autres maraudeurs. Divisé, il avait pourtant reffusé de révéler quoi que soit sans l'accord de ses amis. Déçue, elle avait donc décidé de le découvrir par elle-même. Devinant ses résolutions et effrayé par ce qui pourrait lui arriver si jamais elle se trouvait dans les parages un soir de pleine lune, Remus lui appris la nature de Peter et Sirius. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareil sentiment d'excitation.

Ces révélations, elle ne les partagea avec James que quand ils commencérent à sortir ensemble. Il n'avait pas été franchement surpris. Il se doutait bien que, aprés cette nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle finirait par découvrir leur secret.

Emue par ce souvenir, Lily pris soin de plier avec application ses habits. Autant les applatir au fond, histoire de ne plus en parler. Pourtant, elle dut s'interompre quand, dans la poche de l'un de ses jeans, elle tomba sur un ticket de ciné moldu. Le peit morceau de carton rose arborait à l'encre noir le nom "Grease" Elle sourit au souvenir de la scéance. Le film lui avait beaucoup plut. A Andrew aussi. Il avait passé la scéance à bombarder leurs voisins de popcorns. Au final, il s'était fait viré. Contraint d'avoir dû attendre la rouquine à la sortie du ciné, il s'était montré boudeur jusqu'à ce que son amie lui propose une scéance porno chez elle. Rien de mieux pour redonner le sourire à cet homo qu'elle aimait comme un grand frére. Ou plutôt un petit frére, bien qu'il se soit montrer plus responsable à maintes reprises.

Elle revoyait sans peine les cuisines bruyantes du petit resto chinois dans lequel ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le premiére image qu'elle avait eu de lui était un mec un peu maigrichon, toujours affiché avec sa sono et ne jurant que par le rock. Un mec bien, en somme. Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui qu'elle recommençait tout ? Qu'elle ne retournait pas en Amérique ? Lui révéler sa vraie nature ne serait pas prudent et puis, elle serait loin ... Mais il l'avait aidé tellement de fois !

Secouant les tête, elle remis tristement cette décision à plus tard, bien qu'elle sache d'avance ce qu'elle ferait.

Enervée d'avoir encore laissé ses pensées vagabonder au détrimant de sa valise, elle enroula furieusement le reste de ses vêtement en boule pour ensuite les balancer au fond de celle-ci. Puis vinrent les dizaines de fioles qu'elle concervait. Décidément, elle ne pouvait les mettre dans la valise. Aussi, elle sortit de sous son lit un coffret en bois où elle classa minucieusement ses différentes liqueurs. Puis, une fois la mallette refermée, la calla dans la valise. Elle gémit en remarquant le peu de place qui restait. Et pourtant, il restait des choses à emballer ! Ses livres, ses photos, son matériel ...

Embêtée, elle farfouilla nerveusement dan les tiroirs de son bureau pour voir ce qu'elle emportait. Avec consternation, elle vit que tous ses clichés étaient éparpillés. Irritée, elle se mit en tête de les classer chronologiquement. Evidément, les photos moldues ne bougeaient pas. Les ranger fut très facile. En réalité, il en restait très peu. Une du mariage de ses parents, une autre d'un de ses anniversaires et, enfin, celle sur laquelle elle et sa famille jouaient dans le jardin. Une pensée vagabonda vers sa soaeur et ses parents. Elle pensait anxieusement à son pére qui était malade et qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis des années, à sa mére, qui avait du mal à tout gérer seule, et à sa soeur, qui était présente mais pourtant si distante. Son avenir devait être au prés d'eux. Elle savait que son pére était condamné, et que sa mére ne pourait lui survivre bien longtemps. Ces seules pensées lui étreignirent le coeur. Comment les choses avaient-elles put changer ? Elle revoyait ces sourires de bonheur, de facilité et de jeunesse. Rien de tout cela n'avait subsisté au sein de la famille Evans. Mais par où tout avait commencé à dégringoler ? Depuis le départ de Pétunia pour le Collége ? Ou depuis son départ ?

**Flash Back**

Tout était prés. Dans le hall, la valise, neuve en ce temps là, était fiérement dressée devant la porte. A ses côtés, un homme svelte et élegant souriait à sa plus jeune fille. Il avait confiance ne elle, et il savait que, quoi qu'il arrive - le monde, les évenements, ses choix - tout irait à merveille. Lily était quelqu'un de responsable et de bon. Certes, un peu sensible mais loin d'être naîve et docile. Il n'avait pas peur. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Rose Evans. Celle-ci ne savait où mettre de la tête ( dans la coiffure de sa fille, dans son encas ou dans son enveloppe envoyée par le collége ?) Pour elle, rien n'était prés. En réalité, c'est elle qui ne l'était pas. C'était sa fille, sa petite fillette de onze ans ! qu'on enlevait à sa mére. Déjà, pour Tunia ça avait été dure. Et puis là, sa plus petite chérie, leur trésor, voilà qu'il s'en allait ! Et sa grande soeur ne serait même pas là pour veiller sur elle !

D'ailleurs, entre Lily et Pétunia, les choses n'allaient pas fort. Mais rien n'allait vraiment pour Pétunia Evans depuis que sa soeur avait reçu LA lettre. Celle qui avait mis Lily sur un piédestal et qui la lui avait enlevé. Sa douce et gentille Lily s'en était allé pour laisser place à ce monstre. Ou plutôt, la partie de Lily qui était un monstre avait pris le dessus sur la vraie Lily. Voilà quelle était la vraie théorie de Pétunia Evans. Et ce jour là, alors qu'elle voyait sa soeur s'en aller pour "cette école de fous", elle repensait aigrement à ce garçon, ce Snape, qui l'avait entraînée la dedans. Elle pensa également à ses parents, si aveugles, si naïfs ! Comment pouvaient-ils accepter l'idée que leur Lily soit une sorciére ?!

De son côté, la jeune rouquine souffrait de voir sa soeur l'ignorer. Quelque chose avait changé en elle depuis le jour de LA lettre. Un plis, comme une ride, était venu l'enlaidir. Là, juste au coin de la bouche, comme un riquanement perpetuel. Une grimace cruelle. C'est ce qui l'avait décidé. Elle devait partir avant que Pétunia devienne une VRAIE sorciére. Une de celle que l'on voit dans les mauvais comtes. Où elles avaient le nez crochu et la vérue. Et ça, Lily ne le voulait surtout pas. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était un sourire. Un vraie, sans arriére pensée et sans aigreur ou tristesse. Un de ceux que l'on emporte comme un trésor. Mais c'est le coeur vide que la sorciére parti de chez elle, vidée par l'amour que sa soeur lui reffusait à présent.

Dans le train, elle s'était terrée dans un compartiment, plus triste que jamais. Seules les mystérieuses friandises de la marchande au charriot l'avaient tiré de ses sombres pensées. A ses côtés était installé Severus, ce vieil ami qui pourtant la trahis pour quelques vieilles valeurs. Dans un coin du compartiment, une jeune fille aux cheveux chatains tentait de les changer en violet. Severus avait ricané. Vexée, elle lui avait balancé un manuel sur la figure. Amusée, Lily avait certes défendu son ami, mais n'avait put s'empêcher de ricaner avec Roxane quand il était partit bouder dans son coin.

**Fin Flash Back**

Lily se mordit très fort les lévres pour ne pas pleurer. Pourquoi fallait-il que Roxy soit un personnage qui, par sa personnalité, reste ancrée dans les mémoires et dans les coeurs ? Qui pourrait un jour l'oublier ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Mais, juste le fait qu'elle ne soit plus de ce monde restait impossible pour Lily. Sentant le goût du sang au fond de sa gorge, elle se versa un verre d'eau et le but goulument. Elle croisa alors son regard dans l'imposant miroir de bronze qui ornait un angle de la chambre. Elle eu du mal à se reconnaitre. La peau livide, les cheveux attachés n'importe comment et les yeux hagards, fous de tristesse. A ses chevilles ne brille plus son bracelet. Et dans ses prunelles aussi, quelque chose s'est éteint. Le sentiment d'immortalité, de jeunesse ... Tout ce qu'elle croyait avoir perdu à sa sortie de Poudlard voilà qu'en réalité, c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle en ressentait le vide. Et pourtant, c'est la mort qu'elle avait frolé, qui l'aurait percuté sans l'aide d'Alice ...

**Flash Back**

Les menaces, les craintes, les mots, les doutes, les non-dits, la tristesse, l'impasse ... Tout cela l'avait brisée. Elle qui aimait tellement que ce feu en elle rugisse ! Mais non. Ce fantôme, cet esprit l'avait détruit. Mentalement, moralement, dans son esprit, dans son âme et, surtout, dans son coeur. Les choses s'étaient enchaînées pour que, finalement, elle se retrouve là, devant ce miroir. Blanche comme le cadavre qu'elle allait devenir, les yeux perdus, vidés de toute expression, les mains tendues mais fermes. Et cette lame. Cette lame de rasoir qui lui ouvrait déjà le creux de la main. Le sang salissait déjà le lavabo, le carrelage, bientôt les murs ... Rien ne se tramait dans la tête de Lily. Pourtant, ne disait-on pas que, si quelque chose devait subsister chez l'être humain, ce serait l'instinct de survie ? Ici et maintenant ,pourtant, rien ne subsistait si ce n'est que cette envie de s'enfoncer cette lame dans la gorge !

Sans courage, n'en ayant plus besoin, comme soumise à l'imperium mais en réalité seulement soumise à son manque de volonté, elle plongea la lame argentée dans son poigné gauche. La douleur la fit sursauter. Jamais elle ne se sentit aussi vivante ! De la même façon que c'est au crépuscule que l'on se sent le plus éveillé, à l'aube de la mort, Lily revit.

Puis c'est l'inconscient, le noir et les fausses brides de mémoires. Celles que notre cerveau assemble suite au récit de ceux qui étaient là. De ceux qui étaient vivants. Ce qu'ils en disent ? La découverte du corp par Alice, celle-ci alertée par son pendentif. L'appel pour l'hopital, les médicomages, le transport jusqu'à Ste Mangouste, les perfusions, le vide, la menace de la mort et l'espoir mesquin, mais tenace et présent. Puis la ranimation, l'envie de se raccrocher, de pardonner et de continuer. La remise en bouche ( de la vie ) par Lilice et Franc, le voyage en Egypte et le départ en Amérique.

**Fin Flash Back**

Voilà donc comment les choses avaient précipité son départ pour l'autre continent. Mal à l'aise suite à ce mauvais souvenir, elle s'empêcha de jetter un regard à sa cicatrice ( au poignet ) et continua son triage de photos. A présent venaient celles de Poudlard. La premiére la représente elle et Roxane au premier match de Quiddich auquel elle assista. Les Griffondors jouaient contre les Serpentard et ces derniers avaient remportés la victoire. La jeune rouquine avait été étonnée de voir la rivalité qu'avait entraînée ce sport entre les deux maisons. Puis, elle avait pris goût au Quidditch pour finalement faire partie de l'équipe lors de sa troisiéme année. Elle se souvenait très bien la tête de Potter ce jour là ...

**Flash back**

"Attend Evans, ne m'dit pas que tu viens pour le poste de batteuse !

- Pourquoi ? Ca t'étonnerait ?

- Ben, j'te vois mal viser correctement les cognards. Tu pourrais te révéler dangereuse ...

- Pardon ?! Moi c'est plutôt de Black que je m'inquiéterais ! Même sans batte et en parfaite équilibre sur ses deux jamabes il arrive à assomer les gens !

- Et c'est justement pour ça qu'il va se faire prendre dans l'équipe ! Toi, de toute façon, tu n'aurais aucune chance ! En plus, t'es une fille !"

Remarque totalement puérile qui avait eu le mérite d'énerver la jeune sorciére. Non, elle n'était pas venu postuler pour devenir batteuse. Elle était juste venu pour leur flanquer leur retenue, à lui et son pote. Mais puisque qu'il le prenait ainsi, elle s'était dirigé vers Derrick Bell, le capitaine de l'équipe, et avait demandé à participer aux élections. Il n'avait fait aucune histoire. Certes, elle était monté sur un balais qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, mais quelle importance ? Elle n'était pas tombé ce jour là ! Et puis, aujourd'hui, elle était sure de gagner ! Juste pour voir la tête de cet abruti de Potter ! Lui, il était déjà dans l'équipe, engagé comme attrapeur. Pfff ... Le poste le plus stupide selon elle. Attrapper une balle ... Vraiment sans importance et sans intêret. Et dire que c'était le plus important !!!

Puis elle avait commencé à paniquer. Heureusmeent que ses amies n'étaient pas là pour voir le massacre. Car maintenant c'était sure, elle allait se faire massacrer ! Ils étaient dix à vouloir les deux postes vaquants ! Elle n'avait aucune chance ... Et puis si ! La chance justement ! C'est sur des cibles mouvantes qu'ils avaient été mis à l'épreuve. Ben ... coup de bol, les cibles avaient bougé au bon moment à chaque fois. Et malgré les vives protestations de Potter, elle avait était engagé aux côtés de Sirius Black. Depuis, ces deux là avaient liés une amitiés sincére. Et puis, elle ne volait pas si mal. Même plutôt bien, et cela, même Potter avait bien été obligé de le reconnaître.

**Fin Flash Back**

Une autre photo accrocha son regard. Une garçon, très maigre et au visage cireux la regardait, un peu irrité d'être pris en photo. Il portait l'uniforme des Serpentards et, pour occuper ses mains, feuilletait nerveusement un vieux manuel de potion. Severus Snape. Devant ce visage auquel elle avait donné tant de confiance, Lily voulu pleurer. Pleurer pour de bon. D'un coup. Juste pour se vider de toutes ces sensations insupportables. Juste une fois ... Et ce fut une larme. Une larme qui dura des heures entiéres, une larmes qui contenait en elle toutes ces personnes regrettées et aimées. Les mains tremblantes, elle enfouie la photo dans une poche arriére de la valise, isolée. Elle repensait alors à ce garçon. Si instable, mais si simple, au fond. Qui n'aime pas souvent, mais qui quand il aime, sait le prouver. Et un peu impulsif aussi, idiot par moment, mais tellement intelligent à côté de ça ! Et puis, ce côté naïf, incompris, qui le pousse à faire de ces choses, juste pour prouver que, lui aussi, est digne de sa maison. Mais il n'avait sut être digne d'elle ...

Pour ne pas pleurer plus, elle laissa trainer ses doigts sur une autre photo. C'était en septiéme année. L'équipe de Griffondoe venait de remporter la coupe. Capitaine à cette époque, James serrait fiérement la coupe tandis que de son autre bras, il enlaçait une Lily radieuse, qui contemplait le trophé avec incédubilité. Autour d'eux, une multittude d'élèves, dont Sirius qui ne cesse d'hurler, accourent vers eux, les pressent, les enlacent, les admirent ... Tant d'émotions dans cette unique photo ! Pourtant si proche de la fin ! Celle-ci arrive d'ailleur bientôt entre les mains de la rouquien, représentait par les photos prises en Egypte. Si différentes de celles de Poudlard ! Ici, seuls des sourires crispés, génés, ennuyés et désolés. Pourtant, les paysages sont beaux, rien ne cloche, les vacances sont paisibles et le lieu idéal. Mais en ce temps là, Lily était ailleurs.

Puis le départ pour les Etats-Unis, la rencontre avec Jerry. Cette jeune femme incroyable, dont le sourire ne ternissait jamais et donc les paroles dépassaient souvent la pensée. Les yeux et la peau noir, le cheveu crépu, un de ces paquet de nerfs qui explose sans arrêt et sans danger. Juste pour le plaisir de rire. Comme un feu d'artifice. Voilà ce qu'avait représentait Jerry pour elle. Avec Andrew, la bouée de secours. Certes, il y avait Roxane aussi. Mais la distance s'était pourtant installée entre les deux sorcuéres durant un moment. Des problémes d'argent, d'étiquettes ... Tant de choses qui avaient contraint Roxy à se montrer discraite. Puis les années avaient coulées, sans que Lily ne s'aperçoive de rien. Juste ses cours, Jerry et Andrew. Sans compter ses aventures, ces pales imitations de James, ces cobays, ces poupées dont elle ne se souvenait même pas le nom d'un seul d'entre eux aujourd'hui.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors.

Elle sursauta, rangea prestement les photos et se retourna.

"Encore en train de faire tes valises ?

- Tu n'as pas fini toi non plus.

- J'attendais de les faire avec toi.

Un sourire étira les lévres de James Potter. Lily le lui rendit. Lentement, il s'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, je le prendrais dans mes bras.

Sur ce, il la souleva pour la serrer sontre lui. Respirant son odeur d'homme, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et parcouru sa gorge de ses lévres. Elle le sentit frissoner. Doucement, elle se sentit basculer sur son lit. Puis il leva la tête vers la table de chevet. Il fronça légérement les sourcils et remarqua les débrits au sol. Il se tourna vers la rouquine :

- Un accident ?

Elle demeura muette. Ne voulant plus en parler. Elle désirait juste qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il la caresse ... Juste ça, juste sa peau contre la sienne, son souffle au creux de son oreille, cette douleur au ventre, ses pulsations et ce rythme qui faisait à présent parti d'elle.

- Non, s'entendit-elle pourtant répondre. En as-tu encore réellement besoin ?

Il soupira, s'allongea à ses côtés, pris ses doigts, joua avec puis répondit :

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur de laisser échapper certaines choses ... On ne sait jamais, tu comprends ?

- Je pense que ces souvenirs ne te servent plus à rien. Tu sais te rappeler à présent. Tu n'as plus besoin de toutes ces concoctions. J'en ais marre de te voir te raccrocher à ces brides de mémoire. Il est temps que tu puisse te souvenir par toi-même. Je veux que tu m'aime sans l'aide d'une potion.

- Mais voyons, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a aucun lien !

Il bascula sur elle, exerçant une légére pression contre son corp chaud et déjà tremblant.

- Tu pense réellement que je ne t'aimerais pas si je ne n'avais pas pris ces extraits de pensines ?

- Non, haleta-elle, surprise par la voix de velour qu'il venait d'emprunter.

- Jamais je n'ai cessé de t'adorer. Et même si tu avais disparu de ma tête, mon coeur, lui, ne t'avais pas oublié. Sans le comprendre, je l'entendais s'affoler quand tu approchais et il me faisait presque mal quand tu t'éloignais. Et puis, tu étais si distante, presque rétissente au départ ... COmme si tu ne me connaîssais que de vue. Un simple collégue ... C'est ce que j'ai crue quand je t'ais vue pour la premiére après mon accident. Et pourtant, jamais je n'aurais put te traiter en simple amie. J'ai donc demandé à Sirius et il m'a promis qu'il m'en parlerait. Par la suite, tout deux, vous vous êtes mis à me raconter mon passé. Bizzarement, certains épisodes me revenaient, comme les moments passés avec les maraudeurs, avec mes parents ou même avec toi. Et puis il y avait Margaux. Celle-là je m'en souvenais comme si elle faisait parti de moi. Mais tout ce qui était resté encré en moi ne correspondait pas du tout à votre version des faits. Déjà, il y avait cette Carolie, dont je ne me souvenais même pas l'existence, qui était sois-disant ma fiancée. Puis mes parents, qui faisaient partis des rares personnes dont je me souvenais, étaient morts depuis longtemps. Et enfin, cette fille que j'avais dans la tête, cette Marguerite dont j'avais le rire en boucle dans l'esprit, était à l'origine de mon amnésie. Bref, une série d'évenements que je n'osais croire. Un jour, tu m'as raconté notre histoire. Un curieux malaise m'avait alors tordu l'estomac. Comme si je loupais quelque chose. Comme si tu avais un message caché mais que je ne pouvais deviner. Pas étonant que ça ne m'ais pas plut à la réflexion. Pour toi, cela se résumait en de longues années de disputes, suivis d'une belle histoire d'amour, terminée par les menaces du fantôme Margaux et débouchant sur le mariage à venir avec Carolie. J'étais paumé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me marierais avec une parfaite inconnue alors que j'étais fou de toi.

Sur ce il se tut. Il avait parlé très vite et il arborait à présent la tête des gens qui en ont trop dit. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées et elles regardaient la rouquine avec passion. Celle-ci lui souriait avec une sorte de bonheur triste. Elle ne savais trop quoi dire. Devais-t-elle seulement répondre ? Elle le laissa continuer.

- Et puis il y a eu Dumbledore et ses solutions miracle. Avec sa potion, il pouvait faire revenir - par brides biensur - quelques élèments de ma mémoires. Ca a marché ! Le reste a suivi tout seul ! Mais suis-je réellement certain d'avoir tout retrouvé ?

- Oui ! Tout ce que je te demanderais tu t'en souviendras.

- Tu veux qu'on essaye ?

- Mmm ... Dis moi ... La premiére fois que je t'ais sourit ?

- Facile. En métamorphose en septiéme année. Quand je t'ais aidé à transformer ton pupitre en berger allemand !

- Septiéme année ? Tu es sure que je ne t'ai jamais sourit avant ?

- Oh ! Surement ! mais ce devait être des sourires volés au hazard ou qui ne m'étaient pas destiné !

- Comme je regrette.

- N'y pense plus ... Mais vas-y, essaye avec un autre souvenir.

- Alors ... Ma plus grosse colére ?

- Ouh ! Il y en a eu tellement ! Mais je miserais sur l'enguelade qu'on s'est pris avec Patmol en cinquiéme année quand on a embêté Servilo.

- Mouais, je crois que c'est ça. Lui aussi tu t'en souvenais d'ailleurs.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Ben, à ... à l'enterrement ...

- Oh ! Et ben ça c'était plutôt un flash.

- Mmmm ... Et maintenant, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oh, oui !

- Et quand je t'ai vu pour la premiére fois en cerf !

- J'm'en souviens. Qu'est ce que tu étais belle !

- Ca marche pas comme réponse. Sois plus précis !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- C'était où ?

- Ben, dans la fôret.

- Quand ?

- Il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait nuit.

- Et qu'est que tu as fait quand tu m'as vu ?

- J'ai ... hésité. J'avais tellement envie de venir vers toi. Voir comment tu réagirais. J'étais ridicule mais ... j'espérais que tu me reconnaitrais. Mais c'était tellement peu prudent. Ca aurait brisé le charme !

- Pfff ... Quel romantisme ! se moqua Lily.

- Hey ! Ris tant que tu veux mais c'est réellement ce qui s'est passé. C'est pour ça que je suis parti. En plus, j'étais pas tout à fait stable dans mes transformations. Si tu m'avais caressé, pas sure que je sois resté transformé.

- C'est vrai ? Et maintenant, si je te touchais.

- Je crois qu'il n'y aurait pas de probléme. J'suis beaucoup plus entraîné !

- Craneur ! Mais bon, tu vois, tu te souviens de tout !

- Essaye encore. Une derniére fois.

- La premiére fois qu'on a fait l'amour, tu t'en souviens ?

Elle avait dit ça de but en blanc. Sans hésitation. Elle le regardait avec malice et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Pourtant, il sembla prendre parti de ses paroles car il répondit, très sensuellement :

- Comment oublier ? Tu avais été fantastique ...

- Développe ...

- Et bien ... Je t'ai emmener sous ma cape découvrir chaque recoin du chateau quand c'est toi qui m'as conduit jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Et dans cette salle, disons qu'il y avait tout ce qui fallait. Soit un lit.

- Et un peu d'alcool.

- Moui, mais c'est pas vraiment ce qui m'a marqué. Tu vois, on va dire que c'est quelque chose d'autre qui m'a réchauffé ...

- Continu au lieu de dire des bêtises.

- Je t'ai déposé sur le lit, comme je viens de le faire, puis ...

Et il commença à lui embrasser le cou, la clavicule. Son souffle caressait la peau de la rouquine qui frissonait à chaque frolement. Ses oreilles bourdonaient mais elle tenait à ce qu'il continu.

- Et aprés ?

Il glissa une main sous sa jube et la remonta jusqu'à sa cuisse. Lily vibrait sous lui. De son autre main, il défaisait patiement les boutons de sa chemise. Quand elle se retrouva avec la poitrine découverte, il se redressa pour planter son regard dans le sien et murmurer :

- Aprés, je t'ai trouvé tellement belle que j'en suis resté paralysé. Je n'en revenais pas. Tant d'années à désespérer ! Et à présent, tu te trouvais sous moi, offerte. Et moi, je t'aimais à en perdre la raison. J'était au septiéme ciel rien qu'en te découvrant contre de moi. Et chaque parcelle de ma peau brulait t'anticipation. Il y avait cette douleur, au bas du ventre, qui te réclamait violament. Qui te voulais toute entiére. Et toi, tu me regardais avec ces yeux devenus noirs. La tentation même ! Mais il n'y avait pas à résister. Tu m'as offert ma plus belle nuit !

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Lily respirait un peu plus bruyament.Car elle aussi se souvenait. Elle se souvenait de ce moement intense, comme une entracte. Jamais elle n'aurait cru revivre ce genre d'émotion. Et pourtant, à cette heure elle en tremble tant elle agonise de désir. Juste lui au creux de son ventre. En voilà une belle définition de l'amour. Aussi, ils se laissérent couler par le plaisir, heureux de s'être enfin retrouvé, pour de vraie cette fois. Sans médecines et sans potion. Juste avec des sentiments. Et derriére eux, cette année qui se termine pour qu'enfin, leur vie commence ...

**Et voilà c'est la fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plut et que ça vous donnera envie de lire ma prochain fic ****Au bonheur des Cracmols****. Je tiens à remercier tous mes revieweurs et espére avoir été à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Merci à Drudrue, Miss Andola Addams, Jalie, Laeticia Osborne, Julie Winchester, Bezoard, Emy, Cherry-RB21, Angel poison, Mary, angel lily, love James/Lily, shaeline, Senslo, mlle.prongs, Devil Pops LRDM, meliasan, kival, Jalie, ChocoWend, wendy, Hedwidge09, lauralavoiepelletier, Larme d'ange, Chocolatine, Ely malfoy, Amy, les grumelles-zazou, Mg, Lil's&Drue, une fan, nono-chan230, LilsDrue, Noriane, J'ai oublié mon nom, puky, xXNaiisaXx, chtiteLilipuce, Lalyh, MaraudeursFan, julie Black et karine !**

**Ah oui, et bonnes fêtes !!! **


End file.
